


Heart Ressucitator

by Jackb



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Angry Herbert, Bisexual Dan, Carry Dan, Dan have moral not Herbert, Frienship to love, Herbert is shy, Herbert is very excessif, Homosexual Herbert, Hurt Herbert, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleeping cumshot, Worry Dan, and desesperate, bottom herbert, innocent Herbert, top dan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>West est une énigme que Dan tente déchiffrer, la mort de Meg là dévasté, mais même sans le vouloir Herbert semble avoir la capacité de lui faire battre à nouveau son cœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai posté tout les chapitres de cette fanfic d'un seul coup, car je l'avais déjà posté sur un autre site dédié aux fanfictions. Je n'avais donc aucune raison de posté avec un temps d'attente.
> 
> Bonne Lecture ;)

\- « Dan, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? » Grogna Herbert en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- « Je ne sais pas, tu veux quoi ? »

\- « Prendre une douche. »

\- « Entre ! »

 

Herbert soupira puis entra dans la salle de bain pour trouver Daniel en train de se brosser les dents en boxer tout en se matant dans le miroir. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de regarder le corps de son ami, mais ne put au final pas s'en empêcher. Cain avait une bonne carrure, grand, mince, les muscles dessinés un peu comme un nageur et sa peau avait une jolie couleur miel.

 

\- « Tu comptes laisser la salle de bain quand ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas. »

\- « On peut savoir ce qui te prend autant de temps ? »

\- « Je me prépare pour aller à la soirée d'intégration du nouveau personnel de l’hôpital. » Herbert souffla.

\- « Je veux prendre une douche. Laisse-moi la place. »

\- « Bin, tu n'as qu'à la prendre ta douche. »

 

West le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Dan s'expliqua.

 

\- « C'est bon on est deux hommes tu peux bien te déshabiller devant moi, je ne vais pas te regarder, et si t'es trop pudique ta qu'à aller derrière le rideau de douche comme ça tu es sur que je ne te vois pas. »

 

Herbert renifla d'agacement, mais ne dit rien pour autant, semblant peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête ce qui agaça Dan.

 

\- « Bon tu veux la prendre ta douche ou quoi ? Décide-toi au lieu de me regarder avec ces yeux-là. »

\- « C'est bon, c'est bon. » Grogna le scientifique.

 

Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de se diriger vers le rideau de douche et d'enlever ses vêtements, qu'il jeta par terre.

 

Dan ne put s’empêcher de le regarder faire. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Herbert dénudé, bien qu'il ne le voyait pas littéralement, savoir qu'il était nu dans la même pièce que lui, il venait de voir son slip atterrir sur le sol, avait quelque chose d'étrange, presque de fascinant. West était là à à peine un ou deux mètres de lui, totalement nu. Il ne put s’empêcher de rougir.

 

\- « Tu devrais venir à la soirée. » Dit-il une fois que le scientifique eu allumé l'eau de la douche.

\- « Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, pour sortir, voir du monde, manger et boire gratuitement, rigoler, passer un bon moment quoi. »

\- « Tu n'as pas mieux à proposer ? » Critiqua Herbert. Dan soupira, qu'est-ce que son colocataire pouvait être difficile parfois.

\- « C'est une bonne occasion de rencontrer des filles. Et de passer la nuit loin de tes théories, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

 

Herbert lâcha un rire cynique.

 

\- « Oh ça va, tu ne vas pas me dire que les filles ne t’intéressent pas, si tu arrêtais d'être aussi arrogant et imbu de ta personne et que tu t’intéressais un peu aux gens, je suis sûr que tu trouverais quelqu'un sans trop de difficulté. » Râla Dan.

\- « Je passe. »

 

Dan fut quelque peu surpris de la réponse, mais après tout son ami n'avait jamais montré d’intérêt pour les femmes c'était même plutôt le contraire, il était assez agressif ou les ignorait. Cela le fit sourire. Il se retourna et ouvrit un peu le rideau.

 

\- « Avoue tu n'as aucune expérience avec les femmes. » Ricana avec amusement Daniel.

 

Herbert fit une grimace horrifiée.

 

\- « Sors d'ici et ferme ce rideau idiot ! » Grogna t-il

 

Dan s’exécutât avec légèreté et essaya plusieurs chemises pour savoir laquelle il allait mettre pour la soirée. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il percuta son erreur. Peut être qu'Herbert n'avait vraiment aucune expérience avec les femmes, peut être qu'il n'était même pas hétérosexuel, peut être qu'il n'avait même aucune expérience dans le domaine du sexe ou de l'amour et des relations en général.

 

Quand il réalisa ça, il percuta sur beaucoup de choses, et se sentit un instant un peu mal, avait-il vexé son ami ? Après tout l'homosexualité n'était pas toujours acceptée, ne pas avoir d'expérience dans le domaine du sexe n'était pas non plus quelque chose de très normal ou de courant pour des jeunes hommes de leurs âges. Mais après tout Herbert n'avait, semble-t-il, jamais fait les choses comme tout le monde. Il décida de partir sur quelque chose de plus léger.

 

\- « Et si tu venais, juste pour me tenir compagnie. »

\- « Je croyais que ton objectif était de te trouver un trou pour te décharger. » Fit West en exagérant volontairement sur le coté vulgaire. Dan désespéra en entendant ça et claqua sa main sur son visage. « Je ne vois pas en quoi te tenir compagnie va t'aider en ce sens. »

\- « Herbert, tu es.. »

\- « De toute façon j'ai des choses à faire. Je dois aller chercher ce qu'il me manque pour mes expériences. »

\- « ça inclut des cadavres ? »

\- « Non. Passe-moi une serviette. » Ordonna d'un ton sec le scientifique.

\- « Tu n'as qu'à sortir la prendre toi même. »

\- « Non, donne-m’en une. » Dan soupira.

\- « Et le s'il te plaît ? »

 

Il attrapa une serviette qu'il tendit à son ami. Celui-ci se saisit de l'objet.

 

\- « Et le merci ? »

\- « Si tu étais partie de la salle de bain, je n'aurais pas eu à te demander d'aller chercher une serviette, donc j'estime que tu n'as pas besoin de remerciement puisque c'est de ta faute. »

 

Dan leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- « Ce que tu peux être exaspérant !

 

Cain l'entendit se sécher, ce n'était pas désagréable le son de la serviette sur une peau, celle d'Herbert en l’occurrence, il voyait son ombre remuer derrière le rideau, alors qu'il se coiffait, ça avait quelque chose d'intime, et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas bien.

 

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer avant de filer à sa soirée, mais aussi pour fuir son drôle de sentiment.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Herbert venait de mettre le dernier carton de produit dont il avait besoin pour le sérum dans sa voiture. Ce n'était pas forcement facile de trouver ce qu'il lui fallait, mais il se débrouillait toujours, même s'il devait se fournir à plusieurs endroits. Il souffla un instant en s'appuyant sur le rebord de sa Ford. Il n'avait jamais aimé porter des trucs, c'était fatigant.

 

Mais pour continuer ses recherches, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Après l'épisode dramatique à l’hôpital et la mort de Meg, lui et Dan avait du faire profile bas. Ils avaient nettoyé le sous-sol et la maison de fond en comble pour enlever toutes traces suspectes et Dan lui avait interdit de continuer ses expériences pendant un moment, la police était passée plusieurs fois chez eux et il fallait qu'ils paraissent convenables et sans histoire pour un temps. L'affaire devait se tasser et il avait dû accepter de ne bosser que sur la théorie pendant plusieurs mois. Heureusement il avait conservé quelques bouteilles de sérum et avait poursuivi ses recherches ailleurs sur des animaux en toutes discrétions, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe quasiment à court de sérum. Là il avait grimacé, le peu qu'il lui restait, il le gardait pour autre chose.

 

Autant dire qu'il était assez sur les nerfs en ce moment. Heureusement il avait eu de la matière sur quoi plancher. Son sérum n'avait pas fonctionné sur Meg et il n'y avait aucune explication logique à cela. Mais maintenant il allait pouvoir tester ses théories et découvrir la vérité à propos de tout ça.

 

Il se demandait si Dan lui en voulait. Après tout son sérum avait marché sur tout sauf sur la blondasse qu'il aimait. Comme par hasard. Mais Dan ne lui avait jamais fait de reproche.

 

La nuit commença à tomber sérieusement, il s’apprêtait à partir, mais un bruit l’interpella dernière lui. Il claqua son coffre et se tourna vers la source sonore espérant distinguer quelque chose.

 

Il vit justement un mouvement et se rendit compte qu'on était en train de l'appeler. Il songea un instant à ignorer l'inconnu, mais la grossièreté de ce mystérieux personnage, même pas capable de venir lui parler en face l'énerva plus qu'autre chose et il eut la soudaine envie de laisser parler son cynisme.

 

Il s'approcha donc, d'un pas sur, de la ruelle que formait les grands conteneurs, l'allure dominante malgré sa petite taille. Il ne reconnut pas l'homme en question.

 

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

\- « Je connais votre secret ! »

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Dit-il d'une voix presque méprisante

\- « J'ai perdu ma famille dans un incendie, vous savez. Et vous avez le pouvoir de me la rendre » l’inconnu avait monté le ton.

\- « Je n'ai rien pour vous. » Répliqua Herbert agacé.

 

Il fit demi-tour, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps pour ce type dépressif qui l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

 

Mais de toute évidence il avait mal jugé le degré de frustration de l'homme en question, puisque celui-ci se jeta sur lui et l'envoya percuter un conteneur. Herbert chancela légèrement en se redressant, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

 

\- « Il me faut votre secret ! Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne peux pas vivre sans ma famille, elle était tout pour moi. » Hurla-t-il, la voix se brisant légèrement dans un sanglot avant de foncer de nouveau sur Herbert.

 

Celui-ci lâcha un gémissement de douleur et manqua sérieusement de tomber à la renverse lorsque l'inconnu le frappa un superbe coup de poing. Il sentit très vite sa mâchoire douloureuse et n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se concentrer sur le sang qui venait chatouiller ses papilles gustatives, car le fou furieux fonçait de nouveau sur lui.

Herbert ne savait pas trop comment réagir et ne réussit pas à éviter le second coup de poing. Cette fois-ci, il tomba sur le sol.

\- « Donnez-moi votre médicament ou je ne sais quoi. » Hurla-t-il de colère.

Il ponctua son cri d'un coup de pied dans le ventre qui fit tousser le malheureux scientifique qui peinait face à la douleur.

\- « Je n'ai rien pour vous, vous avez qu'à vous débrouiller tout seul. » Dit-il plaintivement.

 

Le scientifique s’était relevé en vitesse et reculait vivement avec prudence pour éviter toute autre attaque. Les mains en avant et le corps un peu pencher pour se protéger espérant que l'homme reprendrait esprit et le laisserait tranquille.

 

Ce ne fut, bien évidement, pas le cas, et l'homme se précipita sur lui jusqu'à le pousser violemment contre un conteneur West lâcha un grognement de douleurs. Tandis que son agresseur s'approchait étroitement de lui, le surplombant de sa hauteur. Deux poings s’abattirent juste à côté de ses tempes et il ferma les yeux de peur, tournant un peu la tête sur le côté. Il pouvait entendre le souffle bruyant de cet homme dont la chaleur venait effleurer la peau de son visage. Il grimaça de dégoût.

\- « Vous vous croyez supérieur hein ? Je pourrais vous faire chanter, allez voir la police par exemple et leur dire que vous êtes à l'origine du carnage de l’hôpital. » S'excita-t-il.

 

Herbert grimaça, devait-il faire semblant de ne rien savoir ou envoyer paître cet odieux personnage qui l’oppressait ?

 

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire. » Cracha Herbert avec un sourire noir.

 

l'inconnu le frappa de nouveau plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le scientifique soit genoux à terre. Il essaya de s'échapper en s'élançant en avant et en essayant de courir, mais l’agresseur le suivit rapidement. Herbert trébucha à cause d'une imperfection au sol et son attaquant en profita pour saisir ses vêtements et le jeter par terre avec rage.

 

Le scientifique s'écroula dans des graviers.

 

La fuite d'Herbert avait excité davantage la colère de cet homme complètement désespéré qui se jeta sur lui, s'asseyant sur son ventre pour l’empêcher de bouger et de s'enfuir davantage. Le malheureux scientifique essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, mais de toute évidence son attaquant était dans une meilleure condition physique que lui.

Un premier coup de poing s’abattit sur sa joue et fit voler ses lunettes sur le côté. Un second le sonna un peu.

 

\- « Arrêtez ! » Cria-t-il désespérer en essayant de ses mains de le repousser.

\- « Vous allez me donner ce que je veux ! J'en ai besoin ! J'EN AI BESOIN ! »

 

Herbert encaissa plusieurs coups, toujours en essayant de se débattre et en criant « Arrête » « Stop », en vain. Quand enfin il le lâcha et se releva, ce fut pour lui donner quelques coups de pieds.

\- « Stop, vous allez me tuer ! » Supplia-t-il presque.

 

L'homme s'arrêta et le fouilla de la tête au pied, mais ne trouva rien dans les poches du scientifique.

\- « Je reviendrais ! »

 

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un dernier coup qui fit se recroqueviller sur lui même Herbert. Gémissant de douleurs tel un animal blesser. L'homme sembla satisfait de son œuvre et partit sans dire un mot de plus.

 

West resta sur le sol un moment reprenant son souffle, se calmant et grognant de douleurs. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle attaque.

 

Il n’en avait rien à faire de ce fou furieux qui avait perdu sa famille, ça ne l’intéressait pas, ça ne le concernait pas. Si il allait voir la police, celle-ci ne le croirait pas, du moins pas sans preuve et il se doutait bien que cet homme n'en avait pas. Il se releva avec difficulté et gémit. Il aurait mieux fait de rentrer immédiatement et d'ignorer comme il le faisait la plupart du temps le reste de la population.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Quand il sortit de sa voiture une fois arrivée chez lui, il manqua de tomber sur le sol, mais se rattrapa de justesse. La distance entre sa voiture et sa porte lui semblait bien trop longue. Son corps tremblait, sûrement à cause du choc, mais pas seulement, il le savait. Un puissant mal de crâne le fit se mettre à genoux en pleins milieux de la route. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et essaya de prendre de grande respiration. Mais celles-ci étaient folles et désordonnées.

 

Son mal de tête empira sérieusement et il gémit de douleurs. Essayant ensuite de se déplacer., jusqu'à chez lui. Il savait ce dont il avait besoin. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

 

Il arriva à atteindre la porte et pris une bonne minute avant d'arriver à l'ouvrir. Une fois entrer il s'écroula une nouvelle fois au sol. Il ne savait même plus comment il avait fait pour prendre la route jusqu'à ici.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, il était en manque. Il avait besoin d'une dose de son sérum. L'attaque l'avait stressé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait eu peur de mourir et maintenant il angoissait. Il se précipita jusque dans sa chambre où une dose de sa mixture était conservée dans une toute petite bouteille, caché entre mille choses.

 

Il eut un mal fou à la sortir de sa boite et ne réussit pas à faire rentrer l'aiguille dans le flacon.

 

\- « Dan ! » cria-t-il.

 

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il réitéra alors son appel, beaucoup plus fort.

 

\- « DAN ! DAN VIENS M'AIDER ! » hurla-t-il.

 

Mais il ne put que constater que la maison était vide. Et il tremblait désormais beaucoup trop pour réussir à tenir le flacon. Il sanglota un instant, gémissant de douleur. Il avait mal, il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait des difficultés à respirer, son cœur s'emballait.

\- « DAAAAN ! »

 

Puis il se rappela que Dan était à l’hôpital pour sa soirée. Il se dirigea alors à quatre pattes, flacon et aiguille dans la main jusque dans le salon. Il saisit le téléphone et tapa frénétiquement le numéro du personnel médical.

 

Cela sonna et sonna encore et encore et au final personne ne répondit. Il raccrocha et se mit à sangloter. Plusieurs spasmes parcoururent son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à appeler l’hôpital tout cour. Cette fois-ci quelqu'un lui répondit.

 

\- « D..Dan, passez-moi Daniel Cain. »

\- « Qui êtes-vous. »

\- « He.. H.. Un ami. » Il n'arrivait même plus à prononcer son nom c'était pitoyable.

\- « Je suis désolé je ne peux vous passer un membre de l'équipe médicale comme ça. Avez-vous une urgence ? Doit-on envoyer une ambulance à votre adresse ? »

\- « N.. Non, passez-moi juste Cain, D.. Daniel Cain. » Grogna t-il d'énervement face à cette secrétaire incompétente.

\- « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Ce médecin n'est même pas en service. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

\- « Va crever espèce de sombre merde incompétente. » Hurla-t-il avant de jeter le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 

Pourquoi tombait-il constamment sur des personnes stupides incapables de répondre à une demande ou un ordre. Il avait besoin de Dan et bien évidemment cet idiot n'était pas là et n'était même pas joignable.

 

Il arriva à s'adosser contre le canapé et essaya de nouveau de remplir sa seringue de son sérum. Mais entre son corps qui tremblait et ses larmes qui rendaient sa vue floue, il prit bien une demi-heure avant d'y arriver.

 

L'heure suivante il là passa à s'écorcher le bras, incapable de planter correctement son aiguille dans son bras. Sa crise était devenue de pire en pire. Il était incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Il s'allongea au sol, tremblant, le corps douloureux, il pouvait sentir les élancements des coups qu'il avait reçus dans plusieurs zones de son corps.

 

Il se recroquevilla et essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer, mais il ne réussit pas. Il n'avait aucune issue pour s'en sortir excepter le retour de Dan. Il devait l'attendre et il détestait attendre. Il hurla de rage, mais son cri lui fit mal alors il se tue et patienta en silence alors qu'intérieurement c'était la folie et le chaos dans son esprit. La peur lui donnait envie de vomir et un sentiment d'abandon lui faisait mal au cœur.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Ça faisait longtemps que Dan n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. La nourriture était plutôt bonne il y avait de l'alcool, de la musique, des gens qui rirait et il discutait avec tout le monde. C'était tellement reposant, loin du chaos qu'Herbert avait l'art de provoquer chez eux. Il s'amusait sérieusement, et c'est entre deux rires qu'il nota que son verre était vide, il se dirigea donc vers le buffet pour le remplir.

 

\- « Tu me sers aussi ? »

 

Dan se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait parlé, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans la soirée, c'était une jeune femme brune, toute souriante et bien plus petite que lui qui lui tendait son verre.

 

\- « Oui bien sûr. » Il remplit le récipient et elle le remercie.

\- « Je m'appelle Anna. »

\- « Daniel. »

\- « Enchantée, j'ai été admise ici en tant qu'infirmière récemment. »

\- « Oh mais c'est super ça. Tu es dans quels secteurs ? »

\- « Urgence et psychiatrie. »

\- « Oh je travaille aussi aux Urgences régulièrement. » Répondit Dan avec enthousiasme. Anna lui fit un grand sourire.

\- « C'est super, on va pouvoir travailler ensemble. »

 

Dan passa le reste de sa soirée avec Anna, la jeune femme était très rigolote et intelligente. Il passait un excellent moment. Ce fut encore meilleur quand elle lui demanda s'il voulait bien venir chez elle. Dan s'en était douté dés qu'elle était venue le voir, il lui plaisait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à pareille proposition si rapidement. Néanmoins il ne refusa pas.

 

La soirée devenait pour le coup encore meilleure et il se réjouit intérieurement de ne pas avoir embarqué Herbert qui assurément aurait cassé un peu l'ambiance de la fête et son propre moral.

Cependant chez Anna tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Il était incapable de bander.

 

\- « J..je suis désolé Anna, c'est assez gênant. »

\- « Je ne te plais pas suffisamment ? »

\- « Non, non ce n'est pas ça. »

\- « Tu es puceau ? C'est ça et tu stresses ? » Dan grimaça.

\- « Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non, c'est juste que j'y arrive pas, c'est peut-être l'alcool ou... »

 

Anna souffla de déception.

\- « écoute, mon ex est morte il y a quelques mois, je pense que je m'en suis toujours pas remis. Je sais c'est pas drôle, mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication, ce n'est pas de ta faute je t'assure. »

Expliqua Dan sur un ton désolé. Anna leva les yeux.

\- « Dommage, oublions ça et restons juste amis pour le moment, ok ? Tu peux rester dormir ici cette nuit. » Sourit-elle.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

La nuit se déroula calmement et le lendemain matin Dan repartit chez lui, ruminant sur son impuissance de la veille. Quand il entra chez lui, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Herbert sur le sol, mais il pouvait entendre de petit gémissement inhabituel. Il s'inquiéta soudainement, avec Herbert on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

 

\- « Herbert ? » Appela-t-il sans réelle conviction.

 

Il le vit finalement, gisant sur le sol, recroquevillé. Il remarqua tout de suite que ça n'allait pas, et dans la seconde, il se précipita à son chevet.

 

\- « HERBERT ! »

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dan avait saisi son ami dans les bras et le secouait un peu.

\- « Herbert ? Herbert qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

 

Le scientifique gémit de douleur et jeta un regard désespérer à son colocataire, il reprenait doucement conscience. Durant les heures où il avait attendu Dan, il avait fini par perdre la notion du temps et de la réalité. Il essaya d'articuler un mot, une phrase, mais il n'y parvint pas. Cela le fit paniquer et accentua son état.

 

Dan ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Herbert était sur le sol, à moitié inconscient en train de trembler et de gémir de douleur ? Qu'est-ce que c'était passé pendant son absence ? Merde il n'était parti qu'une dizaine d'heures, comment on pouvait se retrouver dans cet état juste en dix heures ?

Il ressentit un sentiment de panique venant de l'homme qu'il tenait dans les bras et le sera un peu plus contre lui. Il vérifia ses constantes rapidement, pupilles dilatées, battements de cœur rapide et irrégulier, transpiration, tremblement... ce n'était pas de bons signes.

 

\- « Explique-moi Herbert, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

\- « J.. J'a.. » la douleur l’empêcha de parler.

 

Herbert commença à s'énerver et essaya de bouger de l'emprise de Daniel, semblant chercher quelque chose.

Dan ni fit pas attention tout de suite et s’intéressa plutôt au bras ensanglanté de son ami et au différent hématome qu'il avait sur le visage. Une nouvelle expérience ? Sérieusement ? Il aperçut alors la seringue et la bouteille de sérum luisante. Il comprit.

Herbert n'avait pas réussi à se piquer et ses tentatives maladroites sur son bras avaient donné le déplorable résultat qu'il avait devant les yeux. Mais pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de se piquer ? Du peu qu'il savait c'était quand même assez rare qu'Herbert en est besoin. Ce dernier lui fit comprendre par des gestes et des gémissements qu'il en voulait, qu'il voulait du sérum, qu'il voulait qu'il le pique.

Dan sentit la main tremblante de son ami lui attraper la poignée.

\- « S'i..s'il..s'i..ait. » Essaya d'articuler en vain le malheureux scientifique.

 

Le médecin souffla, la seringue était désormais loin d'être stérilisée, il n'allait pas le piquer avec ça. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de lui injecter une dose du sérum, mais pour le coup, il n'avait pas d'autre solution sous la main. Il reposa doucement son ami au sol et partie en quête d'une seringue propre à utiliser.

 

Herbert paniqua et essaya de l'attraper, mais ne réussit pas.

\- « D.. da. »

\- « Je reviens. » Répondit le médecin d'un ton neutre.

 

Il disparut dans quelques pièces et Herbert se sentit à nouveau très seul, dés que Dan était arriver, il avait senti de l'espoir dans sa poitrine, un sentiment de bonheur et de soulagement, il n'était plus seul et Dan allait l'aider, le sortir de son chaos effroyable qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs heures, il allait atténuer sa douleur, calmer son corps et son esprit. Mais le voilà qui repartait, qu'il l'abandonnait à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier un instant son calvaire.

 

Dan revint quelques minutes plus tard et s’essaya au sol, il tira à lui Herbert qui ouvrit les yeux surprit. Le médecin lui posa un garrot et le soulagement revint dans son cœur.

\- « Calme-toi Herbert, je vais te piquer ne t’inquiète pas, regarde. »

 

Dan prit la seringue neuve et commença à prélever le sérum, et finit enfin par enfoncer l'aiguille dans le bras de son ami.

 

Après quelque tremblement plus intense et des grognements bestiaux, le scientifique retrouva son calme. Dan détestait ça, il balança la fiole de sérum et la seringue dans leur appartement et entreprit de porter Herbert dans ses bras. Il l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre, mais voyant l’état de celle-ci, le lit étant assailli de livres et de feuilles volante et décida de l'amener dans sa propre chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit.

 

\- « Je t'interdis de bouger. Tu vas me laisser t'examiner. »

 

Mais déjà Herbert commençait à se redresser.

 

\- « C.. c'est bon. »

 

Dan le repoussa violemment sur le lit et appuya notamment sur l'une des blessures d'Herbert qui gémit de douleurs en réponse.

 

\- « Tu restes là, je reviens. »

 

Cain partie chercher le matériel dont il avait besoin, il posa le tout sur un petit chariot en métal, similaire à ceux des hôpitaux, c'était le genre de chose qu'on possédait quand on habitait avec un type comme Herbert. Celui-ci sentait son corps douloureux, il avait mal au crâne, même si le sérum avait réussi à calmer ses craintes.

Dan arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

 

\- « C'est bon je vais bien. » grogna t-il.

\- « Stop, arrête de dire ça, tu ne vas pas bien, te retrouver au sol agonisant ce n’est pas ce que j'appelle « bien ». » S'énerva Dan.

 

Il attrapa brusquement son bras blessé de façon à ce que ce soit douloureux pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Herbert se tut et laissa son ami lui nettoyer le bras et le panser. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il vérifia ses constantes.

 

\- « Bon alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

\- « C'est sans importance Dan. »

\- « Sans importance ? Tu ne pouvais même pas me parler quand je suis arrivé. D'où viennent ces bleus ? Pourquoi tu as le nez qui saigne et merde pourquoi tu avais besoin ENCORE de te piquer ? »

 

Herbert ne répondit pas.

 

\- « Tu as encore fait une expérience louche ? Je parie qu'il suffit que j'aille dans la cave pour voir un monstre tout droit sorti de ton esprit dérangé et malade de drogué décérébré. »

 

Le scientifique haussa les épaules.

 

\- « Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. »

\- « Moi non plus, le matériel pour mes expériences est toujours dans la voiture tu ferais mieux d'aller les chercher. »

\- « Donc ta pas fait d'expérience ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Alors, dis-moi, comment tu as réussi à avoir toutes ces blessures. »

 

Herbert ne répondit toujours pas et souffla de façon exaspérer et agacé. Dan leva les yeux au ciel, ce que son ami pouvait l'énerver parfois. Le fou essaya de se lever, mais Dan le repoussa à nouveau sur le lit. Herbert grimaça de douleurs, cette fois-ci le médecin le remarqua.

 

\- « Ok enlève ta chemise. »

\- « Pour quoi faire ? »

\- « Juste, obéis-moi. »

 

Voyant qu'Herbert ne réagissait pas, Dan entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise lui même. Herbert l’arrêta en lui saisissant les mains. Dan percuta une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait jamais vu son colocataire dénudé et que celui-ci était de toute évidence trop pudique.

 

\- « Oh c'est bon ne fait pas ton prude, je suis médecin je te rappelle. » Le charia t-il.

\- « Je ne suis pas gêné » siffla le scientifique.

\- « Alors, enlève ta chemise. »

\- « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

\- « HERBERT ! » Ordonna Dan d'un ton dur et très autoritaire.

 

Le scientifique se laissa finalement faire et se retrouva torse nu, il détourna le regard tandis que celui de Dan le fixait attentivement. Inconsciemment Dan se lécha les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais fait réellement attention à la pâleur de la peau de son ami, ce n'était pas une jolie couleur laiteuse, mais plutôt une peau qui manquait sérieusement de soleil et de nutriment adéquat. Il découvrit en même temps le corps tuméfier de son ami, ce qui donnait une couleur assez macabre à la peau. Il tâta le corps douloureux de ses doigts experts et constate les dégâts. La peau était néanmoins douce sous ses doigts et chaudes. Ce qui le rassura sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un cadavre comme la couleur de la peau aurait pu le laisser penser.

 

Il trouva ça agréable. Il percuta à ce moment. Oui il trouvait agréable de toucher son colocataire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser, il y réfléchirait sûrement plus tard.

 

\- « Ok tu as trois cotes cassées et tu as manqué de peu de faire une hémorragie interne, tes organes son enflés, tu as besoin de repos, je t'interdis de bouger d'ici, si tu ne m'obéis pas, je t'attache et je te donne un sédatif. »

 

Herbert grogna sous le ton sec et autoritaire de son ami, il détestait recevoir des ordres, mais soit il n'avait aucune envie d'attiser la colère de son ami, qui sait de quoi il pourrait être capable. Dan n'était pas le genre de personne agressive, mais pour soigner quelqu'un il pourrait très bien le devenir.

 

\- « Je reviens. » Signala-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

 

Il réapparut avec des poches de glaces et des bandes de tissus, ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau chaude et du linge propre.

Dans un premier temps il nettoya la peau terne de son ami avec l'eau chaude, du savon et une serviette. Il s'amusa du frissonnement que le contact du linge humide provoqua sur Herbert qui bizarrement le laissa faire. Il sentit bien que ça faisait du bien au scientifique malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, ou penser.

 

\- « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. »

\- « Tais-toi un peu, tu m'agaces, j'aurais aimé faire autre chose en rentrant ce matin moi ! »

\- « Mais je ne t'en empêche pas. » Dan leva les yeux au ciel dans un soufflement

 

Il vérifia ensuite que les cotes étaient bien en place et après avoir appliqué un gel antidouleur et anti-sceptique, il banda solidement le torse de son ami afin que les cotes soient immobilisées et ne puissent pas bouger ou s’abîmer davantage. Il lui fit enfiler un tee-shirt à lui bleu marine un peu trop grand et trouva un instant qu'Herbert faisait très enfantin habillé de cette façon. Il le fit se rallonger et posa les blocs de glace sur son torse et son ventre pour apaiser les organes internes.

 

Une fois finit il regarda son œuvre et fut satisfait malgré la mine agacé et ennuyé d'Herbert.

 

\- « Bon tu vas me dire qui est-ce qui ta frapper ? »

\- « Personne. »

\- « La belle affaire, allez dis moi. Tu peux me faire confiance non ? » Il sourit.

\- « Quelqu'un qui voulait le sérum. »

 

Dan changea tout de suite de tête.

 

\- « Tu lui as donné ? »

\- « Non bien sûr que non. Tu me prends pour qui. »

 

Dan souffla de soulagement. L'ambiance était depuis quelques minutes redevenues plus légères. Mais un soudain parfum féminin vint chatouiller les narines du scientifique qui grimaça. Il détestait ça. Il se souvint alors que Dan avait passé la soirée dehors et probablement chez une de ces stupides filles. Il ressentit tout d'un coup de la colère et du dégoût.

 

\- « Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche. » Grogna t-il. « Tu pues la fille, ça fait pas très masculin si tu veux savoir. »

\- « Ah euh oui. » Souffla Dan légèrement embarrassé.

 

Il quitta la pièce, c'est vrai qu'une douche lui ferait du bien, il entendit en fermant la porte son ami lui crier d'aller chercher le matériel dans la voiture.

Dan leva les yeux au ciel. Bien-sur qu'il le ferait, mais Herbert pouvais au moins dire « s'il te plaît ». La douche attendrait donc il repassa dans leur salon pour constaté le bazar s'y trouvant et qu'il rangea avant de sortir et de porter les cartons de matériels qu'il posa devant la porte de leur cave. Il regarda rapidement ce que son fou de colocataire avait pris et constata la qualité du matériel qu'il avait trouvé. Une chose était sur Herbert ne travaillait pas avec n'importe quoi.

Une fois fini, il s'accorda enfin un peu de repos. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'empressa de rentrer sous l'eau chaude. Il gémit de plaisir puis après un petit temps il repensa à la soirée. Ça avait été une très bonne soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas bander.

 

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème alors pourquoi maintenant ? Était-ce à cause de Meg ? Pourtant il n'avait pas de problème à se masturber, il l'avait fait il y à quelques jours à peine.

Par réflexe et un peu inquiet il commença à se caresser, fermant les yeux pour laisser les images érotiques venir sans sa tête. Il fut rassuré en constatant qu'il n'avait aucun problème. Sa virilité était suffisamment gorgée de sang. Alors pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi avec Anna ? Il préféra mettre le problème sur l'alcool qu'un éventuel traumatisme dû à la mort de son ex qui pourrait le bloquer dans de prochaines relations.

Il poursuivit ses caresses et ses pensées dérivèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, sur la douceur et la chaleur du corps de son colocataire. Le corps chaud d'un être humain contre lui lui manquait un peu trop. Il éjacula sans vraiment jouir, il n'avait pas pris énormément de plaisir, mais ça lui suffisait.

Il resta encore un long moment sous la douche avant de consentir à sortir.

 

Puis décida de retourner voir Herbert afin de regarder si celui-ci était toujours en place et n'avait pas décidé de faire joujou avec son nouveau matériel ou de saccager sa chambre en fouillant impunément dans ses affaires. Mais en l’occurrence le scientifique n'était plus là.

Dan serra les dents d'énervement, il avait pourtant prévenu Herbert. Il l'appela et le concerner répondit de la cuisine. Le médecin s’y rendit en vitesse.

 

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dit de rester en place, calme, tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire ou pas ? »

\- « J'avais soif. »

 

Dan remarqua que le trop grand tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté avait disparu pour être remplacé par son uniforme traditionnel de : chemise, cravate et pantalon noir. À vrai dire c'est vrai qu'il était élégant dans ces vêtements, n'étant ni trop moulant ni pas assez et lui donnant un air particulier. En faite plus précisément, son pantalon le moulait bien que ce ne soit pas excessif et ses chemises était régulièrement plus larges surtout au niveau des bras. Il avait quelque chose de sexy dans ses vêtements, du moins c'est ce que Dan pensa en observant son colocataire boire.

Quand il percutât à ce à quoi il était en train de pensé, il se fit peur et décida de réagir en conséquence, en devenant un peu agressif.

 

\- « Tu ferais mieux de manger. »

\- « Je n'ai pas faim. »

 

Daniel se dirigea vers le frigo et sortit un reste de pâte aux chèvres qu'il mit sous le nez du scientifique.

\- « Genre ça. »

 

Herbert détourna la tête avec une grimace.

 

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Non merci. »

\- « Très bien qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

\- « Rien, je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas faim. »

 

Herbert commença à quitter la pièce.

 

\- « Tu vas où ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

\- « Fiche moi la paix Dan, tu deviens lourd. »

 

En colère par le comportement de son ami Cain le rejoint rapidement et lui saisit le bras pour le stopper.

 

\- « Je t'ai dit de rester au lit, de te reposer. Ce n’est pas le moment d'aller faire tes recherches. De plus tu ne manges clairement pas assez. »

\- « Lâche-moi. » Siffla Herbert le regard mauvais

\- « Non. »

 

Dan tira Herbert vers la cuisine.

 

\- « Tu vas t’asseoir et tu vas manger ce que je vais te préparer et après tira dormir ou au moins rester allongé pour les 12 prochaines heures. » Dit-il en forçant son colocataire et rester sur une chaise.

 

Herbert grommela et croisa les bras défiant le regard de Dan qui une fois qu'il eu jugé que son colocataire allait rester en place se mit en tête de lui faire un sandwich.

 

\- « J'ai des choses à faire, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps. Je n'ai pas besoin de manger. »

\- « Si tu essaies d'aller bosser, je t'attache quelque part. » Grogna Cain sans daigner regarder le scientifique.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui présentait fièrement une assiette avec un sandwich dessus et s’essaya en face de lui avec une assiette aussi, il n'attendit pas pour commencer et croqua dedans.

\- « Bon appétit Herbert. » Dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

 

Celui-ci ne consentit point à lui répondre, préférant regarder la nourriture qu'il avait devant lui d'un air dédaigneux.

\- « Hum tu te souviens, lors de notre première crise, tu sais quand le père de Meg est mort et que tu là réanimé. Quand on est rentré, tu m'avais fait un sandwich. »

 

Herbert se leva et alla chercher un couteau avant de se rasseoir et de couper son repas en triangle.

\- « Oui et ? »

\- « C'était aussi la première fois que je t'ai vu te piquer, enfin que j'ai du te piquer, avec ton sérum. »

\- « Oui et ? »

 

Herbert prit une légère bouchée de son sandwich. La nourriture, ça ne devait vraiment pas être son truc, pensa Dan.

\- « Comme ce matin quand je suis rentré. »

\- « Hum hum. » Marmonna le scientifique en mâchant une seconde bouchée.

\- « Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais besoin de te piquer comme ça. »

\- « Si je te l'ai dit, c'est pour garder mon esprit en alerte, en forme, ne pas avoir besoin de dormir beaucoup. »

\- « Oui, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de ça. Normalement c'est pour les morts. Tu n'as pas peur que ça ait des effets secondaires sur toi ? »

\- « ça en a, mais rien de grave. »

\- « Alors pourquoi tu fais ça. Comment tu en es venu à t'injecter ton propre sérum ? Et surtout d'où te vient l'idée de vouloir réanimer les morts ? »

\- « Dans l'histoire, beaucoup de gens ont déjà voulu vaincre la mort, je ne suis pas un cas à part. Et moi j'ai réussi, enfin en partie. »

\- « Ouai, arrête d'éviter ma question. »

 

Herbert lui jeta un regard noir et grommela.

\- « J'ai mes raisons et je n'ai pas à t'en faire part. »

\- « Oui et bien ça ne me plaît pas de voir ce que j'ai vu ce matin. »

\- « Si tu n'étais pas partie à ta soirée et que tu n'avais aidé, ça ne serait pas arriver. »

\- « Tu es la personne la plus exaspérante de la terre. »

 

Herbert leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- « En plus ton sérum il ne marche pas. »

\- « Il marche. Tu l'as bien vu, il y à juste un problème de conscience et de volonté à régler. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de faire des tests. »

\- « Des tests ? Ce que tu fais ce n’est pas ce que j’appelle des tests. »

\- « Et bien appelle ça comme tu veux. »

\- « Et Meg hein ? J'ai tenté de la réanimer et ça n'a pas marché. À peine quelques secondes. »

\- « Bon ça à fonctionner, mais pas longtemps. »

\- « Pourquoi ? Tu as réussi à réanimer des cadavres en bien pire état. »

\- « Je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de faire de nouvelles expériences et ça prend du temps et en ne dormant pas je gagne du temps. Tu vois c'est logique. »

\- « Pas pour moi. »

\- « Tu sais que si je veux découvrir pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionner avec ta.. copine, il va me falloir des cadavres très frais. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » Dit Dan avec hésitation et un peu de peur dans la voix.

\- « Que si tu veux que je découvre pourquoi elle n'a pas vécu comme les autres cadavres, tu vas devoir me fournir des cadavres humains très frais, moins de dix minutes. »

\- « Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi forcement humain ? » Grogna Dan.

\- « Parce qu'en vrai cette question ne me préoccupe aucunement, donc je ferais les efforts minimum. Et ils doivent être humains, car chez les animaux ça ne pose pas de problème et que jusqu'à lors chez les humains non plus. Si ça se trouve, elle était juste allergique à un des composants de mon sérum, mais en l’occurrence travailler sur des humains nous donnera plus de résultats que travailler sur des animaux. »

\- « Et comment je suis supposé faire pour te ramener des cadavres aussi frais sans trahir la discrétion que l'on doit maintenir ? »

\- « Tu kidnappes des gens, tu les ramènes ici en discrétion et tu les tues juste avant que je commence les tests afin qu'il soit aussi frais que possible. »

 

Dan grimaça.

 

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

\- « Si tu veux mon avis, toi qui cherches généralement la discrétion, tu devrais songer à oublier cette histoire avec ta.. copine. »

\- « Oui c'était ma copine, tu peux le dire sans prendre ce ton méprisant ? »

\- « Oui et bien de toute évidence si tu veux que je trouve une solution à ce qui lui est arrivé, à pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, il va falloir prendre des risques que pour le coup je n'ai pas envie de prendre. Alors, réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux, et assume tes choix. Si tu veux que je bosse dessus, tu dois me fournir le matos, ce sont mes conditions, je ne t'aiderais pas à aller chercher les gens ni à les tuer. Et honnêtement je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais encore toute une histoire, elle est morte, oublie là. »

\- « Comment tu peux dire ça ? »

\- « Comment je peux dire quoi ? »

\- « De l'oublier comme ça, c'était ma petite amie, j'avais envie de faire ma vie avec elle. »

\- « Je ne sais pas tu à l'air moins déprimé, tu dors plus, donc j'imaginais que ça t'était passer à force. »

 

Dan ne sut pas quoi répondre. Après tout ses cauchemars n'avaient pas duré longtemps et même si elle lui manquait, il lui arrivait de ne plus penser à elle pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait de la peine, mais il n'était plus aussi triste qu'avant. Il remettait le sujet de Meg sur le tapis, uniquement pour provoquer Herbert, qui pour une fois, avait lu en lui plus clairement qu'il ne l'avait fait.

En faite, il oubliait Meg. Même si la veille au soir il n'avait pas réussi à bander, il l'oubliait, sa panne n'était sûrement pas du qu'à la mort de son ex-copine.

 

Quand Cain sortit de ses pensées, West n'était déjà plus dans la pièce. Il regarda le sandwich à peine entamer qu'il avait laisser puis décida de se lever pour aller voir ce que tramait cet idiot de scientifique, de peur que celui-ci soit allé installer sont nouveau matériel et lancer la production de sérum.

 

Mais les cartons devant la cave n'avaient pas bougé. Il le trouva finalement dans sa chambre à relire certaines de ses notes et à en écrire de nouvelles. Adosser contre le pan de la porte, il l'observa mordre nerveusement son crayon à papier sur son lit, alors que les feuilles traînaient un peu partout autour de lui. Herbert ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il prit enfin la parole.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dan ? » Dit-il d'un ton méchant.

 

Cain sursauta, avant de prendre la mouche. Après tout le scientifique pourrait être plus aimable. Tant pis s'il se disputait encore une fois avec Herbert, il allait lui poser les questions qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps.

\- « Pourquoi tu es si misogyne ? Pourquoi tu détestes autant les femmes hein ? » Grogna t-il.

\- « Elles sont bêtes et bruyantes. »

\- « Elles ne sont pas toute comme ça. » Répliqua Dan. Herbert tourna la tête et fit une grimace de méprit.

\- « Oh si ! Je ne les déteste pas, je n'ai juste aucun intérêt à les fréquenter, elles me gène dans mon travail, elles sont vicieuses, je ne les aime pas, je ne sais jamais à quoi elles pensent, elles jouent les pucelles, les petites choses fragiles alors qu'en réalité elles manipulent et mentent, elles jouent avec tout le monde. Je ne tiens pas à avoir ce genre de personne dans mon entourage. Beaucoup trop versatile et comme je l'ai déjà dit vicieuse, de vrai démon en faite. »

\- « Comment tu as pu te construire une opinion pareille des femmes ? » S'interrogea Dan.

 

Herbert haussa les épaules.

 

\- « Toutes les personnes de genre féminin que j'ai connu ont eu un jour ce genre de comportement et ça m'a attiré bien des ennuis, maintenant je les évite. »

\- « Tu veux plutôt dire « Je les chasse de mon entourage ». Non ? »

\- « Parce que certains idiots ne sont pas capables de s'en rendre compte tout seuls. »

\- « Attend c'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ? »

 

Herbert haussa une fois de plus les épaules. Dan passa sur l'insulte après tout son ami faisait pire parfois.

 

\- « Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? Ou même été dans une relation romantique ? »

 

Herbert ne répondit pas tout de suite, écrivant d'abord une note sur l'une des pages de son carnet.

 

\- « Non. » Dit-il enfin comme s'il avait pris le temps de juger le pour et le contre avant de donner sa réponse, ou même une réponse.

\- « Non ? Comme ça, tu n'as jamais laissé quelqu'un te toucher ou t'aimer et tu n'as jamais voulu toucher quelqu'un ou aimer. »

 

Dan s’était assis sur le lit de West, envahissant son espace personnel ce qui rendit le scientifique méfiant et distant.

 

\- « Où est passée la règle de « on n'entre pas dans ma chambre ? ». » Grogna t-il. Dan l'ignora.

\- « Tu n'as vraiment jamais rien fait avec personne ? Pourquoi ? »

 

Le médecin avait porté sa main jusqu'au cou d'Herbert et caressait doucement la peau, enserrant de sa main la finesse du cou de son colocataire sans pour autant serrer. Il sentit la pomme d’Adam racler la gorge contre sa main alors qu'il descendait vers la clavicule. Dan faisait ça pour le provoquer, c'était bas, c'était facile, mais ça avait au moins le mérite de fonctionner avec le scientifique, et dans un sens, il avait aussi envie de tâter à nouveau la douceur de sa peau.

 

Herbert finit par le repousser d'un geste sec.

 

\- « Ne me touche pas. »

\- « Pourquoi c'est agréable non ? » Ricana t-il.

\- « Non, et fiche moi la paix j'aimerais travailler ! »

\- « Non répond à ma question d'abord ! » Siffla Dan à la fois sur le ton de la taquinerie et sur le ton de l'agacement.

\- « Je n'ai jamais senti l'attrait que les autres ont pour ce genre de chose, elles sont pour moi futiles. »

 

Dan posa sans faire attention sa main sur le genou du scientifique. S'en était trop pour lui, il se leva d'un geste brusque et quitta sa chambre pour fuir le médecin qui venait troubler ses réflexions. Dan réagit au quart de tour et le suivit.

 

\- « Est-ce que tu es gay. »

\- « Bon sang, mais c'est quoi c'est question, je te les pose moi ? »

\- « Tu n'as pas besoin, moi je suis normal, tu as déjà les réponses. »

\- « Je ne suis pas anormal. » Grogna West en se retournant et en jetant un regard méchant en direction de son colocataire.

 

Il se sentait assailli, il avait horreur de ça. Il se sentait démuni face à Dan qui avait soudainement l'envie de le toucher plus que de raison. Et lui avait horreur de ça, parce qu'à chaque fois son cœur battait plus vite, ça lui provoquait des sensations qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu pour savoir les gérer.

 

\- « Réponds-moi Herbert ! Tu es gay ou pas ? »

 

Dan avait attraper le bras du scientifique et l'avait bloqué contre un mur, l'encerclant de ses bras et pénétrant l'espace personnel du fou qui habitait avec lui. Celui-ci tenta de se rapprocher du mieux qu'il put du mur, détourna la tête et n’osât pas réellement regarder Cain. Il était tendu et ses yeux reflétaient la crainte.

 

\- « Allez dit moi ! »

\- « Pourquoi ça t’intéresse ? Et puis arrête de faire ça, je n'aime pas ça. »

\- « Curiosité bien sûr. Après tout tu es l'homme le plus indéchiffrable et incompréhensible que je connaisse. Réponds et je te laisse tranquille. »

 

Dan le regarda dans les yeux avec assurance et honnêteté. Il pouvait voir une certaine peur dans ceux de son colocataire. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé ou effrayé, mais pas le genre de ceux qui mordent, du moins pas tout de suite, plutôt de ceux qui vont s'effondrer et essayer de se cacher dans le premier petit trou qu'ils voient.

 

\- « Alors ? Si tu n'aimes pas les femmes, tu dois bien aimer les hommes non ? »

\- « Ou.. Oui. Voilà tu es content ? » Herbert repoussa Dan, pris soudainement d'une assurance avant de retourner dans sa chambre d'un pas très rapide. « Maintenant fou moi la paix. » Hurla t-il.

 

Le médecin ne le suivit pas, mais put tout de même entendre qu'Herbert avait fermé son verrou. Il souffla. Et bien il ne s'attendait pas tellement à ça. Son colocataire était gay et n'avait jamais eu quelques relations que ce soit. Ce qui le choquait c'était plus la manière dont il avait du lui tirer les vers du nez et la crainte qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux, que le fait qu'il était gay et vierge. Ce qui au passage confirmait ses pensées.

 

Mais il n'avait pas aimé le regard du scientifique, comme si celui-ci croyait qu'il allait lui faire quelques choses s'il disait la vérité. Qu'il allait lui faire du mal.

Il réalisa enfin, Herbert n'avait pas forcement du avoir un passé très sympathique et avait peu être subit des brimades ou ce genre de chose. Le faire avouer son orientation sexuelle de cette façon n'était pas vraiment délicat de sa part.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Un mois était passé depuis la scène de la chambre. Herbert avait repris ses expériences et Dan regrettait déjà le temps où le calme régnait dans leur maison. Ils étaient repartis à la chasse aux cadavres, et aux expériences douteuses. Creuser des tombes était redevenu la tache du malheureux médecin que ce soit pour les déterrer ou pour les enterrer à nouveau.

 

Ils avaient investi dans un fusil pour pouvoir se débarrasser rapidement des bavures, c'est à dire quand l'une des expériences d'Herbert devenait particulièrement violente, agressive ou dangereuse.

 

Dan rentrait actuellement des courses avec des sacs remplis de nourriture.

 

\- « HERBERT ! » Appela-t-il.

 

Le scientifique arriva d'une autre pièce que la cave où il était généralement fourré.

 

\- « Pas besoin de crier Dan, je suis là. »

\- « Oh. »

 

Dan posa les sacs sur la table et commença à ranger ce qu'il avait acheté.

 

\- « Il y a quelqu'un qui nous suit, qui surveille la maison c'est effrayant. »

\- « Tu crois que la police nous soupçonne toujours ? »

\- « Je sais  pas c'est peut être tes expériences. Un voisin a peut-être entendu ou vu quelques choses. »

\- « La cave est insonorisée il n'y a aucun risque et ont a été assez discret ces derniers temps donc je ne crois pas. Et puis la police n'a pas assez d'effectifs pour placer quelqu'un devant notre maison pour de simples soupçons. »

\- « Oui c'est vrai. »

 

Herbert regarda par la fenêtre et reconnut l'homme dont parlait son colocataire.

 

\- « C'est l'homme qui m'a agressé. » Dit-il.

\- « QUOI ! » Réagis Dan. « Il faut appeler la police. »

\- « Hors de question, trop dangereux, ils pourraient découvrir mon labo, non non, on doit encore faire profil bas plus longtemps, ils ne nous ont sûrement pas encore oubliés. »

\- « Ce mec t'as tabassé ! »

\- « Oui et je suis toujours là. »

\- « Tu te rappelles un peu dans quel état tu étais ? »

 

Herbert lui lança un regard noir, l'air de dire « fou moi la paix avec ça. »

 

\- « Tu n'as qu'à prendre tes gros bras et aller lui faire sa fête si tu n'es pas content. » Dan ria de façon sarcastique.

\- « Je suis médecin Herbert, je te le rappelle : Je soigne les gens, je ne les envoie pas à l’hôpital. »

\- « oué oué, en attendant, nettoie le matériel tu veux ! »

\- « Je l'ai nettoyé ce matin, ne me dis pas que je dois encore recommencer. »

\- « J'ai raté ma dernière fournée de sérum. »

\- « Raaah, c'est pas possible. Tu peux pas le faire toi même ? »

\- « Non je dois aller étudier les rats que j'ai réanimés. »

\- « Ah oui ton expérience sur « quelle mort donne de meilleurs résultats avec mon sérum. »

\- « Oui, je peux déjà dire que le poison fait encore plus souffrir le cobaye et la décapitation n'aide pas non plus. Enfin le docteur Hill en sait plus que moi sur ça. » Il ricana.

 

Herbert retourna dans sa cave, tandis que Dan observait tout ce qu'il avait encore à laver.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Quelques jours de plus passèrent et Dan devenait de plus en plus inquiet avec cet homme qui surveillait leur maison. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il sentait que quelques choses d'assez mauvais n'allait pas tarder à se passer. Mais Herbert ignorait toutes ses mises en garde et évitait de sortir de chez lui.

 

Depuis la délicate discussion qu'ils avaient eu, aucun des deux n'avaient remis le sujet sur le tapis. Dan avait failli aller s'excuser pour son manque de tact, mais s'était abstenu. Il aurait aimé demander au scientifique pourquoi il avait une telle opinion des femmes et pourquoi il avait peur de parler de son homosexualité, après tout ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'il allait le traiter comme un monstre, plutôt à cause de ses expériences. Mais après tout la ville où ils habitaient avait des tendances homophobes, peux être qu'Herbert était né dans une ville comme ça et avait subi des brimades, pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas choisi.

 

Herbert était un handicapé des sentiments, il était incapable d'exprimer ne serait-ce que clairement son amitié, ou bien simplement sa joie, excepter pour ses expériences qui relevait plus de l'autosatisfaction. Et Dan était triste d'une telle chose. Il aurait aimé qu'Herbert soit plus ouvert, plus souple, définitivement moins tyrannique. Qu'il soit moins gêné quand ils se touchaient, ne serait-ce que pour un contact entre leurs mains. Mais en faites si Herbert n'initiait pas lui même un contact physique entre eux, il était gêné.

 

Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la cave. Il s'y précipita, sûr à 100% qu'Herbert venait de faire une nouvelle connerie. Il le trouva agité dans tous les sens, l'une des tables sur lesquelles il travaillait généralement, totalement renversées.

 

\- « Herbert qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda t-il paniqué.

\- « Rien ! »

\- « Tu veux rire, tu as vu comment tu es agité ? »

\- « Je n'y arrive pas. »

\- « De quoi ? »

\- « Mes trois dernières théories ne m'ont apporté aucune information pertinente. »

\- « C'est pas grave continue, tu finiras bien par trouver. »

\- « MAIS TU COMPRENDS PAS ! » Grogna Herbert en se tournant vers lui violemment.

\- « Si je comprends, tu es frustré c'est tout. Tu devrais relâcher la pression. » fit-il en croisant les bras devant l'hystérique qu'il avait devant les yeux.

\- « Oui je suis frustré ! »

\- « Alors, détends-toi, fait ce qui te repose, ce qui t'amuse, ce qui te détend. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en général pour te changer les idées ? » Il le saisit par les épaules pour essayer de le calmer, pour une rare fois Herbert ne se tendit pas à son contact.

\- « Je travaille. »

\- « Et ? »

\- « Et quoi ? Je n'ai rien d'autre. »

\- « Ok, et si on allait manger un truc et après on pouvait sortir prendre l'air, ça te changerait les idées. »

 

Herbert grogna, puis repoussa Dan avant de monter rapidement les escaliers et de claquer la porte. Le médecin soupira et le suivit jusqu'à le voir sortir de chez eux.

\- « Herbert où tu vas ? »

\- « ça ne te regarde pas ! »

 

Le scientifique claqua la porte d'entrée laissant Dan complètement hébété devant cette situation. Herbert avait souvent des réactions démesurées, étant plutôt impulsif, il se mettait régulièrement en colère, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pareil, généralement il était en colère contre lui ou une de ses expériences raté ou contre toute autre chose extérieure, mais cette fois-ci il était en colère contre lui . Ne pas réussir son travail devait vraiment le perturber et le frustrer.

Il redescendit dans la cave et ramassa les feuilles qu'Herbert avait fait tomber. Puis Il remontât et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre et récupéra tous les travaux d'Herbert avant de se diriger dans le salon et de tout déposer sur leur table.

 

Il entreprit alors de trier et de ranger le travail du génie qui vivait avec lui. Les recherches étaient vraiment impressionnantes et avant-gardistes. Il eut fini quatre heures plus tard et décida de tout ranger dans un gros classeur. Il regarda le travail et fut fier de lui. S'il n'avait pas l'esprit aussi brillant que celui de West au moins il pouvait l'aider sur ce genre de détails.

 

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que West rentra chez eux. Dan lui jeta un drôle de regard en le voyant traîner les pieds, mais Herbert répliqua sèchement quelque chose que Cain ne comprit pas totalement. Il le vit se diriger jusque dans sa chambre pour probablement allez dormir une heure ou deux avant de retourner dans la cave. Herbert s'était endormi comme une masse.

Dan décida de le débarrasser de ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, de lui enlever sa cravate et sa chemise pour le laisser en tee-shirt blanc et entreprit aussi de lui enlever son pantalon et fut quelque peu intimider de voir Herbert en pareil tenu, sous-vêtement et tee-shirt ce n'était pas tous les jours. Puis il le recouvrir de sa couverture et lui plaça un verre d'eau à côté de son lit.

Dan se claqua mentalement d'être bien trop prévenant avec lui, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il repartit dans le salon et attrapa le classeur qu'il mit dans sa chambre afin qu'Herbert ne le voie pas tout de suite et n'est pas dans l'idée de le réveiller pour lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, il le ferait demain plus au calme. Il se coucha lui aussi épuisé par cette journée.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Dan se réveilla secoué par quelque chose. Il grogna de mécontentement, Herbert devait probablement vouloir son aide pour une nouvelle expérience.

 

\- « DAN, DAN, réveille-toi bon sang, il y a le feu ! Le feu Dan ! »

 

Le médecin ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour découvrir les murs en feu. La porte par laquelle était entré Herbert était déjà complètement brûlée. Il n’eut pas le temps de rester hébété devant la scène, car déjà le scientifique le sortait de son lit. Heureusement que Dan n'avait pas décidé de dormir nu ce soir-là comme il le faisait généralement.

 

\- « Tes chaussures met tes chaussures. »

\- « Tu crois qu'on a le temps pour ça on doit sortir. » Répliqua Dan.

\- « Tu ne pourras pas sortir si tu ne les mets pas. »

\- « Okay okay. Prend mon sac, il y a mes papiers dedans. »

 

Herbert attrapa le sac qui se trouvait dans un coin et qui avait déjà commencé à brûler un peu. Une fois qu'il eu mit ses chaussures, Herbert tira Dan en dehors de la chambre.

 

\- « Attend j'ai oublié quelque chose. » Il repartit en sens contraire.

\- « DANIEL ! » Cria Herbert devant l'inconscience de son colocataire.

 

Le médecin réapparut avec le classeur qu'il avait rangé plus tôt, le scientifique ne fit aucune remarque et essaya de trouver un passage entre les décombres et les flammes, un bout du plafond s'écroula derrière eux. Et déjà là fumé manquait de les étouffer et les aveuglait.

 

\- « Basse toi Herbert, l'air frai est en bas ! »

 

Le duo s'accroupit et tenta d'avancer encore. Au passage Dan saisit le manteau d'Herbert déjà partiellement brûler car il savait que le scientifique gardait ses papiers dedans. Il pouvait aussi sentir ses chaussures presque brûler. Herbert avait eu raison, sans celle-ci il n'aurait jamais pu sortir.

 

Ils s'attrapèrent la main pour être sûr de ne pas se perdre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée celle-ci était entièrement en feu.

 

\- « Comment on fait ? » Demanda Dan.

\- « Je sais pas. »

 

Dan attrapa un objet encore intact.

 

\- « Tiens utilise ça ! »

 

Herbert l'attrapa et essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte, ce qu'il réussit non sans se brûler un peu. Le duo sorti avec précipitation et de façon maladroite. Crachant leurs poumons. Herbert ayant agrippé le tee-shirt de Dan le tirait désormais le plus loin possible de la maison. Le médecin remarqua enfin que son ami avait revêtu un pantalon alors qu'il le lui avait enlevé quand celui-ci s’était couché à moitié ivre. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la route à regarder leur maison brûler.

 

Herbert n'en revenait pas. Toutes ses recherches étaient en train de brûler, dire que ça ne le déstabilisait pas aurait été mentir. Il sentait comme un vertige le prendre aux tripes. Tout son travail venait de se faire engloutir dans les flammes. Il ne fit même plus attention à Cain qui marmonnait à côté de lui, qui jurait.

 

Quelque chose l'attrapa néanmoins et il du se forcer à se focalisé sur ce qui était en train selon lui de l'agresser. De quitter les flammes aveuglante pour faire face à l'homme qui l'avait agrippé.

 

\- « Je n'ai pas trouvé votre sérum ! Donnez-le-moi. »

 

Herbert réfléchit un instant. Il reconnaissait l'homme, c'était celui qui l'avait battu et qui les avaient suivit et surveiller leur maison. Ce sombre connard qui voulait le résultat de son travail pour un dessein personnel, ce déchet de l'humanité qui venait de réduire à néant la quasi-totalité de ses recherches, cette merde qui avait failli les faire tuer.

 

Ils avaient failli mourir.

 

Herbert sentit l’adrénaline courir dans ses veines, ses tempes battaient les tambours de la rage. Il n'y résista pas et envoya un violent coup de poing à cet homme. Celui-ci s'écroula de surprise. Mais West n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il se jeta sur lui et commença à le frapper aussi fort qu'il pouvait. L'homme cria, mais il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête. Il était tellement frustré qu'il avait besoin de ça pour se défouler.

 

Il sentit quelque chose l'attraper sous les aisselles et le tirer en arrière. Il essaya de se débattre et grogna. Il n'en avait pas fini avec ce type, il allait lui faire la peau, le déchiqueter, lui crever les yeux, et tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête, il ne sentait même pas la douleur de ses mains. Mais il n'arrivait définitivement pas à se dégager de l'emprise de son autre assaillant.

 

\- « ..bert, Herbert, Herbert calme toi, calme-toi bon sang, la police et les pompiers vont arriver, tu vas finir en prison si tu continues. »

 

Herbert se calma quelque peu, mais Dan le garda serré contre lui, alors qu'il s'agitait toujours un peu. Enserrant ses cotes de ses bras.

 

\- « Dégagez d'ici, foutez-nous la paix, on à rien pour vous ! » Fit Dan.

 

Le pyromane s'enfuit sans demander son reste, le nez et la bouche ensanglantée. Au loin on entendait déjà les sirènes des pompiers et de polices.

 

Herbert commença à se calmer. La douleur dans ses mains le fit souffrir tout autant que ses poumons que la fumée avait un peu brûlés. Il était stressé et angoissé et heureusement les bras de Dan le retenait. Bizarrement être contre lui le rassurait.

Cain quant à lui pouvait sentir le cœur de son ami battre la chamade, son souffle était rapide et essoufflé et son corps tremblait.

 

\- « Calme-toi Herbert, c'est rien, c'est pas grave, on trouvera un autre endroit où habiter. »

 

Herbert prit une grande inspiration angoissée.

 

\- « On réglera le compte de cette ordure plus tard, ok, pour l'instant on doit gérer autre chose. Alors calme-toi, tout va bien, on est en vie, c'est pas grave c'est juste du matériel. »

 

Herbert repoussa brusquement Dan, en colère.

 

\- « Pas grave ? PAS GRAVE ? Mes recherches Dan, toutes mes recherches étaient dans cette maison, toutes les conclusions et tout ce que j'ai écris sur mon sérum était dans cette maison. Tu n'imagines pas les heures de travail que ça m'a demandé pour faire tout ça ! Et tout est réduit à néant, je te jure que je vais étrangler ce type ! C'est GRAVE Dan, c'est catastrophique, tu ne te rends pas compte. »

 

Le scientifique avait totalement perdu son sang froid et commençait à hyperventiler. Il ne se sentait pas du tout bien, sa tête bourdonnait, il voyait flou, il allait devoir recommencer tout depuis le début, car même s'il se souvenait de la plupart des choses, s'il voulait faire un travail scientifique il lui fallait des données et il était incapable de se souvenir avec une extrême exactitude de tout ce qu'il avait fait et de toutes les données qu'il avait récoltées. C'était comme si les dernières années n'avaient servi à rien.

Dan se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il l'enlaça fortement afin de devenir sa béquille celui qui l’empêcherait de s'écrouler, car il sentait déjà les jambes du scientifique faiblir sous le stresse et l'angoisse. Herbert s'agrippa à sa chemise, à son dos alors que son corps entier tremblait.

 

\- « Calme-toi Herbert, ok. Tu n'as pas perdu tes travaux, ils sont dans le classeur que j'ai pris. »

\- « Qu.. quoi ? » Balbutia le scientifique.

\- « Quand tu es parti, j'ai ramassé les feuilles que tu avais renversé et j'ai décidé de ranger tes travaux je suis allé chercher ceux qu'il y avait dans ta chambre et j'ai tout trié dans ce classeur. »

 

Herbert se dégagea de Dan, mais cette fois-ci sans violence et se précipita sur l'énorme classeur que Dan avait tenu à récupérer au milieu des flammes. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir ses notes rangées dans des pochettes plastiques la plupart du temps. Il parcourra quelques pages avant de lâcher un petit rire de soulagement, il crut qu'il allait pleurer.

Il se leva en vitesse et se jeta sur Dan pour le serrer dans ses bras. Jamais à la connaissance du médecin, le scientifique n'avait eu pareille réaction et c'était très surprenant.

 

\- « Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci Dan ! »

 

Cain finit par lui rendre son câlin, bien content de voir que son ami était capable de faire preuve de réaction spontanée.

Herbert enfuit sa tête dans le cou de son ami, en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Dan avait sauvé son travail au péril de sa vie et ça s'était peut être la plus belle chose qu'on avait faite pour lui.

 

\- « Merci ! »

 

Herbert se calmait, reprenant son souffle progressivement, mais ne voulant définitivement pas lâcher Daniel. Alors celui-ci se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux pour le rassurer. West en avait besoin, il avait besoin de sa présence, de son contact, de sa force et il n'allait pas l'en priver.

 

Les autorités arrivèrent finalement. Les voisins avaient tardivement vu la catastrophe c'est pourquoi la maison était déjà pratiquement détruite.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Les pompiers avaient fini d’éteindre le feu vers 8h du matin. Et ce n'est que vers 13h que le duo en avait fini avec cette histoire.

 

\- « Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où dormir cette nuit. »

\- « Et des vêtements. » Rajouta le scientifique.

\- « Tu n'es vraiment pas à l'aise sans ta chemise et ta cravate ! »

 

Herbert acquiesça en tenant fermement le classeur contenant ses travaux contre lui, comme un enfant tiendrait sa peluche préféré. Dans le poste de police, il avait regardé plus en détail le rangement que Cain avait fait et il avait été plutôt impressionné. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Dan puisse faire quelque chose comme ça. Il l'avait sous-estimé.

 

\- « Je dois aller travailler à l’hôpital. On a qu'à se rejoindre à 17h30 devant la bibliothèque. J'aurais eu le temps de me trouver quelques vêtements de plus. »

\- « Okay. »

 

Le duo se quitta.

 

De son côté Dan partit vers l’hôpital, à la fois pour y travailler, les prévenir de la catastrophe qui s'était passée et aussi récupérer quelques affaires.

 

\- « Daniel ! Tu as une mine terrible. » Fit Anna en voyant son collègue arriver.

\- « Bonjour Anna, ma maison à brûler cette nuit. »

\- « Oh merde ! Comment tu vas faire, tu as un endroit où dormir ? »

 

Dan savait qu'elle allait lui proposer de venir chez elle, sauf qu'il y avait Herbert avec lui et même si au vu des circonstances elle ne dirait probablement pas non, Herbert n'aurait aucune envie de la voir. Il pouvait toujours très bien laisser son ami se débrouiller seul pour trouver un hôtel et lui aller chez Anna, mais en réalité il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser tout seul. Pas depuis qu'il s'était accroché à lui comme il l'avait fait très tôt ce matin devant leur maison en flamme. Il sentait qu'Herbert avait besoin de lui, mais en faites lui aussi avait besoin d'Herbert. Sentir son corps contre lui avait provoqué un tourbillon de sensation en lui. Il voulait prendre soin de lui et il voulait encore supporter son caractère de chien et pour cela il fallait qu'il soit ensemble.

 

Il réalisait qu'Herbert était devenu pour lui beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et il savait qu'il était devenu beaucoup pour Herbert, probablement plus que ne l'aurait voulu le scientifique. Après tout il l'avait traîné en dehors de la maison et ne l'avait jamais lâché, il l'avait agrippé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de danger. Herbert ne faisait pas ce genre de chose, du moins pas pour tout le monde. Mais il l'avait fait pour lui.

 

\- « Je te remercie Anna, mais je vais loger dans un hôtel avec mon ami le temps qu'on trouve autre chose. »

\- « tu.. tu es sur ? Je veux dire je peux recevoir ton ami chez moi aussi. »

\- « Oh crois-moi tu le regretterais. Mais merci. »

\- « Bon d'accord. J'imagine que tu vas voir le directeur pour lui raconter tes aventures. »

\- « Oui, on se voit plus tard. »

\- « Dac, bye. »

 

Dan avait réussi à négocier un semi-congé de quelques jours avec le directeur de l’hôpital au vu des événements. Celui-ci plutôt conciliant l'avait mis en médecin de garde la nuit, ce qui permettrait à Dan d'avoir la journée libre pour gérer ses papiers, et il n'avait pas forcement besoin de venir à chaque fois, seulement quand on avait besoin de renfort, mais en cette période de l'année les urgences étaient plutôt calmes.

 

Après tout Dan était très apprécié dans l’hôpital. Il était doué, gentil, social, motivé, les patients ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur lui. Alors on pouvait bien être souple avec lui de temps en temps.

Il travailla un peu la journée puis partit en ville se chercher quelques vêtements et autre nécessités. Pantalon, jeans, pulls, tee-shirt, slip, chaussettes, chaussures, brosse à dent et dentifrice, savon, rasoir...

 

Il arriva quelques minutes en retard au point de rendez-vous avec Herbert. Celui-ci l'attendait sagement avec deux valises. Un manteau neuf sur les épaules et sentant toujours la fumée et le feu, après tout Dan avait pu prendre une douche à l’hôpital, mais pas West.

 

\- « Des valises ? »

\- « Plus pratique pour transporter les affaires non ? » Dit-il en fixant les sacs que Dan portait et qui semblait encombrants et lourds.

\- « Euh oui en effet. »

\- « J'en ai pris une pour toi. »

\- « Merci. Et si on allait manger un morceau. »

 

West ne répondit pas.

 

\- « Ou alors on cherche un hôtel pour que tu puisses prendre une douche et te changer et après on va manger. »

\- « On fait ça ! » Acquiesça Herbert.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

\- « Vous avez de la chance, il nous reste une chambre, un jeune couple vient d'annuler la réservation. »

\- « Ah enfin. » Fit Dan avec soulagement.

 

Ils avaient visité trois hôtels avant d'en trouver un avec une chambre de libre.

 

\- « Par contre c'est une chambre avec un lit double. Mais nous n'avons plus que ça, avec le festival qu'il y a en ce moment tous les hôtels sont blindés. »

\- « ça nous ira, on a juste besoin d'une chambre. »

\- « Vous voulez réserver pour plusieurs nuits ? »

\- « Euh oui disons quatre jours, mais il est possible que se soit plus, je vous redirais après demain. Si c'est possible. »

\- « Oui Oui. Tenez voici les clefs, prenez l'escalier de gauche. »

\- « Merci. »

 

Dan commença à partir vers l'escalier.

 

\- « Herbert, viens ! »

 

Le scientifique qui regardait brièvement la décoration, laissant à Dan la tache de réserver la chambre le suivit.

 

La chambre était de taille moyenne, avec en effet un lit deux places d'une taille correcte, mais pas énorme non plus.

 

\- « Je suis désolé il n'y avait plus qu'une chambre avec ce lit-là. »

\- « C'est pas grave. »

\- « Si tu veux, je dors par terre. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Et bien tu n'as sûrement pas envie de dormir avec moi, non ? »

\- « ça ne me dérange pas. Mais toi tu n'as peut-être pas envie de dormir avec moi, tu sais. »

\- « Ah non je m'en fiche. Je te laisse la salle de bain, moi je vais ranger mes nouvelles affaires dans la valise. »

 

Herbert ouvrit sa valise et Dan put voir qu'elle était déjà rangée avec de nouveau vêtement. Il attrapa quelques affaires et fila dans la salle d'eau, tandis que le médecin arrachait les étiquettes des vêtements qu'il avait pris.

 

Il réalisa alors la signification du « tu sais » hésitant d'Herbert, étant donné qu'il était gay il avait du penser que lui n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de dormir avec quelqu'un de se bord là. Or en réalité, il s'en fichait, voir même trouvait cet aspect attrayant chez Herbert. Il se claqua mentalement à cette pensée.

 

Il entendit l'eau couler, Herbert était une nouvelle fois nu à à peine quelques mètres de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. Son colocataire occupait ses pensées, mais pas de la façon dont il faudrait normalement.

 

Une fois qu'Herbert eu finit sa douche, ce qui avait pris une éternité, ils consentirent à sortir pour aller manger. Comme à son habitude West ne mangea presque rien, alors Dan une fois sa pizza finit, attaqua celle de son ami.

 

\- « Ce type qui nous à agresser, il va falloir trouver une solution. Je ne veux pas qu'il brûle notre maison à chaque fois. »

\- « Non, on va le tuer. »

 

Dan s'étouffa avec sa pizza.

 

\- « Quoi ? Et puis ne parle pas de ça ici ! »

\- « Écoute, il sait pour le sérum, et il le veut, il est hors de question que je le lui donne et il est dangereux pour la discrétion qu'on essaie de garder, heureusement il est assez con pour ne pas aller voir les autorités, il n'a pas de preuve certes, mais ça pourrait nous causer des ennuies, il faut trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser, dés qu'on aura trouver une nouvelle maison et qu'on le revoit, on le tue et j'en ferrais un cobaye. » Chuchota Herbert.

\- « Mais.. »

\- « C'est non négociable Dan. »

 

Leur discutions suivante porta sur leur future maison. Ils listaient toutes les caractéristiques qu'il faudrait qu'elle ait. Puis ils rentrèrent épuiser et se couchèrent.

 

Le lendemain fut leur première journée de recherche d'une nouvelle maison, mais elle ne fut remplie que d'échec. Dan sentait Herbert nerveux, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider.

 

Jusqu'à ce que le soir arrive et qu'ils soient encore une fois fatigués.

\- « Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir en pantalon comme hier non ? » répliqua Dan.

\- « Pourquoi pas ? »

\- « Oh arrête, c'est pas confortable pour toi tu n'as qu'à dormir en sous-vêtement, je le fais bien moi. »

\- « Sous-vêtement et tee-shirt donc. »

\- « Ouai. »

 

Herbert fut un peu hésitant, alors que Dan rentrait déjà sous la couette.

 

\- « Oh aller Herbert, ça va, tu as encore des vêtements sur toi. Arrête de faire ton pudique, merde, on se connaît assez tu n'as pas à être gêné devant moi. »

 

Le scientifique consentit à enlever son pantalon avant d'entrer à son tour sous la couette. Le corps de Dan à quelques centimètres. Il pouvait sentir ses mouvements et sa chaleur. Il avait envie de le toucher. Quand il l'avait enlacé le jour où leur maison avait brûlé, il avait apprécié la sensation, il avait aimé les doigts de Dan dans ses cheveux. Il en frissonna en y repensant. Puis se tourna sur le coté, tournant le dos à son ami qui lui préféra regarder Herbert s'endormir, en ayant qu'une envie le prendre dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux atrocement doux. Mais assurément Herbert l'enverrait sur les roses et puis les amis, ça ne faisait pas ça n'est-ce pas ? Il finit par s'endormir, en tentant d’effacer ses pensées

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Il se réveilla dans la nuit, non seulement parce qu'il avait soudainement très chaud, mais aussi parce que quelque chose remuait de façon incessante auprès de lui. Il prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était Herbert qui venait de le réveiller. Qu'il était collé à lui, d'une façon plus qu'inappropriée pour un simple ami. Et il espéra intérieurement que la forme dure contre sa cuisse que le scientifique avait capturée entre les siennes n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

Un gémissement plaintif arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il arrêta de respirer durant quelques secondes.

 

La situation était irréelle, Herbert était ni plus ni moins qu'en train de satisfaire une érection sur son propre corps. Les coups de reins lascifs l'avaient réveillé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Il avait l'impression d'être un oreiller sur lequel on fait son affaire.

\- « He..Herbert ? » chuchota-t-il.

 

Aucune réponse ne lui vint.

 

\- « West ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Dit-il plus fort, sans oser faire le moindre geste.

 

Un gémissement lui parvint qui sans le vouloir, vint réchauffer son bas ventre. Dan n'avait que rarement entendu de gémissement si excitant. Mais peut-être que la virilité de plus en plus humide et chaude contre sa cuisse déformait sa perception de la réalité. Il prit soudainement peur et alluma la lumière de la table de chevet. Une lumière douce éclaira la pièce tout doucement. Immédiatement après il se retourna vers son timbré d'ami, prêt à lui faire la leçon comme quoi se masturber sur son copain pendant qu'il dort n'est pas quelque chose de socialement acceptable ! Mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

 

Un autre gémissement arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

 

« Il dort ! Il est en train de dormir ce con. »

Un couinement le fit rougir sur place.

« Il doit être en train de faire un rêve érotique, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il se frotte à moi ! Oh merde qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? »

 

Dan réfléchit un instant, dans l'état d'excitation où se trouvait actuellement son ami, le réveiller le mettrait dans une position très mal à l'aise, en plus à tous les coups Herbert ne comprendrait rien à ce qui lui arriverai, il serai particulièrement gêné en plus d'avoir besoin de se finir incessamment sous peu. Non il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. C'était trop la honte de se faire découvrir ainsi.

 

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser se finir sur sa cuisse, c'était...

 

\- « Aah..hun » West se cambra soudainement et poussa un petit cri, Dan se mordit les doigts. Il était proche de la délivrance là. Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du scientifique et du s'aider pour cela de ses mains, mais sa manœuvre ne se déroula pas tout à fait comme il l'aurait voulu. En quelques secondes ce n'était plus sa cuisse qui était en contact avec la virilité de son ami, mais ni plus ni moins que sa main. Il empoigna par réflexe le doux membre gorgé de sang.

 

Les mouvements de hanches de son ami s'amplifièrent quelques secondes et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir à quoi que se soit, le corps d'Herbert se tendit alors que l'organe palpitant écoulait sa semence dans la paume de Dan.

 

« Il est beau ! » pensa t-il.

 

Le souffle quelque peu erratique de son ami retomba progressivement alors qu'il restait choquer parce qu'il venait de se passer, ne réalisant même pas ce qu'il avait pensé quelques secondes auparavant.

 

L'objet de jouissance qu'il tenait dans sa main reprit progressivement sa forme initiale, il finit sans trop savoir comment par le remettre dans le slip d'Herbert avant de remonter la main jusqu'à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Herbert venait de jouir sur ses doigts, en plein sommeil sans se douter le moindre instant de ce qu'il venait de faire.

 

Et il était désormais là, presque collé à lui à continuer sa nuit paisiblement.

 

Dan eu un instant un vertige puis décida en vitesse de se lever. Sa peau le brûlait, son bas ventre semblait être labouré par des taureaux, il était désormais lui aussi excité et pas très loin de la jouissance, il se précipita aux toilettes et sans plus de réflexion empoigna son membre durcit de la main qui avait reçu la semence ardente d'Herbert.

Ses mouvements étaient rapides, effrénés, sa main glissait parfaitement, il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux, immédiatement le visage de son ami pendant la jouissance lui revint en tête.

\- « Aah.. Putain, Ahum. »

 

Il n'eut pas le temps de la chasser de son esprit que déjà il jouissait à son tour, son activité solitaire n'avait pas duré davantage qu'une petite minute tant Herbert lui avait fait de l'effet.

 

Il posa son front contre le mur froid pour reprendre son souffle, puis se sentit soudainement sale, il fila sous la douche effacer ce qu'il considérait comme une honteuse action. Ce n'était pas très convenable de faire cela en de telle circonstance. Il n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 

Il s'habilla de nouveau et en plus du tee-shirt et du boxer qu'il portait, il rajouta un jogging. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Herbert était par miracle retourné de son côté du lit, ses jambes s’étalant tout de même sur le côté de Dan. Il se recoucha et essaya d'oublier cet incident.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Le lendemain matin quand Dan se réveilla, il ne trouva personne dans la pièce, dans un sens ça le soulagea. Il se prépara en vitesse et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, ce fut là qu'il trouva le scientifique, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud et un journal qu'il semblait lire avec ennui. Il s'approcha prudemment de lui.

 

\- « Salut. » Marmonna le brun en avalant une gorgée de sa tasse.

\- « Sa.. Salut. »

 

Dan alla se servir un café et saisit au passage deux pains au chocolat avant de s'asseoir en face de West. Celui-ci posa son journal et leva les yeux vers lui.

 

\- « Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » Demanda le médecin.

\- « Une demi-heure je dirais. »

 

Herbert éplucha une banane qu'il croqua avec une certaine lenteur, du moins ce fut l'avis de Dan qui rougit à la référence à laquelle ça lui faisait penser. Il toussa doucement.

\- « Tu as bien dormi ? »

\- « Oui, je trouve qu'on dort bien dans ces matelas-là, ils sont fermes c'est confortable, le matelas que j'avais avant que la maison brûle était trop mou. »

\- « Hum oui je vois, des euh rêves intéressants cette nuit ? » Il baissa les yeux à sa question, il ne savait même pas comment il avait osé poser une telle question compte tenue des événements de la nuit.

 

Contre toute attente, West lui répondit sans problème.

\- « Non, enfin pour être plus précis, je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas des rêves que j'ai faits. »

\- « Oh d'accord. »

\- « Et quand bien même je m'en ficherais. Les rêves sont un domaine obscur qui ne m’intéresse pas du tout. »

\- « O.. Ok. »

\- « J'ai noté des maisons qu'on pourrait aller voir aujourd'hui, regarde. »

\- « Que je regarde ? C'est pas un truc du genre « je choisis, tu suis » ? J'étais sur que tu allais me sortir quelque chose comme ça. »

 

Dan profita du changement de sujet de son ami, ce n'était pas le moment pour partir dans une éventuelle discussion sur les rêves ou pire les rêves érotiques. Son ami semblait totalement insouciant, n'ayant aucune connaissance de l'incident de cette nuit. Ça lui donnait une étrange impression, à la fois de pouvoir, de contrôle, mais aussi de honte, il décida de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard.

 

\- « Si tu veux, que je choisisse tout seul ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. »

\- « Non, Non c'est bon je viendrais choisir avec toi. »

\- « Il faut qu'on choisisse vite, j'en peux plus de rester à rien faire, mes recherches nous attendent. Mon cerveau bouillonne, j'ai besoin de mettre en application mes idées, donc ne fait pas de chichi quand on ira visiter les maisons. » Il balança le journal en arrière et quelques pages s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

 

Dan leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, mais un beau sourire régnait sur ses lèvres, West se mit lui aussi à sourire, puis le rire saisit leurs gorges. Le son était doux à leur oreille, c'était agréable, loin des conflits et des problèmes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Ils avaient visité quatre maisons, mais Dan savait déjà que la seconde qu'ils avaient visitée était celle que voulait Herbert. Après tout elle était parfaite. Au calme dans un quartier un peu reculé de la ville où il y avait peu de maisons, le cimetière n'était pas si loin à une quinzaine de minutes à pieds et détail le plus important : la cave, elle possédait une grande cave séparée en trois morceaux. À peine étaient-ils descendu dedans qu'il pouvait entendre son ami faire des « oh » des « ah » et des « hum hum c'est bien ça » toutes les dix secondes.

Autrement il y avait deux chambres, une grande pièce qui faisait office de salon/salle à manger, une cuisine déjà globalement aménagée. La salle de bain était assez étroite, mais possédait une grande baignoire. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient vu une baignoire aussi grande pour une personne.

 

La maison avait un peu de moisissure et il fallait faire quelques réparations, nettoyer en l'occurrence. Mais rien qui dérangerait les garçons.

L’hôpital était néanmoins à à peu près 30 minutes de route, mais Dan s'en accommoderait.

 

\- « Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour le prix, elle est à vendre cette maison, pas à louer. »

\- « Je vais l'acheter. »

 

Dan se mit à rire.

 

\- « Quoi ? J'ai hérité d'un assez bon héritage, après la mort de ma mère. »

\- « Vraiment ? »

\- « C'est peut-être la seule chose bien qu'elle m'est laissée. »

 

En quelques jours se fut bouclés, Herbert sortit des gants, des chiffons et des bidons de javel du coffre de la voiture de Dan. Celui-ci pas très motivé à nettoyer cette maison, en faite, il avait plutôt envie d'aller faire les boutiques pour acheter des meubles grâce à l'argent de l'assurance. Mais Herbert avait insisté sur un bon nettoyage. Son argument ? « La moisissure peut foirer mon sérum. ». Soit dans la tête d'Herbert ses recherches passaient avant la possibilité de dormir dans un lit. Une nuit supplémentaire à l’hôtel s'imposait donc.

 

À la fin de leur journée de labeur Dan épuisé descendit à la cave retrouver Herbert qui lui expliqua comment il allait organisé son espace de travail. La première pièce serait leur soit disant vrai cave, et Herbert avait déjà réfléchie comment organisé cet espace pour stoker ses produits et son matériel. La seconde pièce serait son labo d'expérimentation dont une partie réservée à la recherche et l'autre aux expériences et la troisième partie serait une zone de stock de ses cobayes, mort, vivant, fou, peu importe qu'il puisse observer.

 

Il ressemblait à un gamin qui imagine une salle de jeux. Cela amusa Dan qui lui lança quelques taquineries.

 

Les derniers jours avaient été intéressants pour tous les deux, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés. L'incident du second soir ne s'était pas reproduit au bonheur de Dan qui voyait Herbert de moins en moins comme un ami, mais comme autre chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

 

D'ailleurs le scientifique souffla de fatigue.

 

\- « Repose-toi un peu. »

\- « Oui, je pourrais finir demain. »

\- « Ah non demain on va choisir des meubles. »

 

Herbert grimaça.

 

\- « Fais pas cette tête, tu pourras choisir ton lit, avec un matelas dur comme tu aimes. »

\- « Mouais. »

 

Un silence un peu gênant fit retomber l'ambiance. C'est Herbert qui le brisa.

 

\- « Je sais que tu as envie de me poser une question. »

\- « Hum. »

\- « Alors, fais-le. »

 

Dan hésita un instant, il avait des questions à propos du fameux soir, mais hésitait.

 

\- « Est-ce que tu te masturbes ? »

 

Herbert releva la tête et le dévisagea. L'air de dire « encore ce genre de sujet, mais tu t'arrêtes jamais obsédé. »

 

\- « Non ! »

\- « Non ? »

\- « Non ! »

\- « Jamais ? »

\- « Jamais. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Je trouve que c'est assez dégoûtant et que c'est une perte de temps. »

 

Daniel faillit exploser de rire, mais arriva à se contrôler.

 

« Oh si tu savais mon petit West » pensa-t-il.

 

\- « Mais euh, le corps à des besoins non ? Comment tu fais alors ? »

\- « Tu veux dire pour l'érection matinale ? » Dit Herbert avec hésitation et gêne.

\- « Oui par exemple. »

\- « Je laisse passer. »

\- « Vraiment ? Ah ok. »

 

« Oh Herbert, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, et bon sang si tu prenais un peu de temps de temps en temps pour t'en occuper, je n'aurais jamais eu ton sperme dans ma main. »

 

\- « Pourquoi cette question ? » s'interrogea avec méfiance West.

\- « Il s'est passé un truc. »

 

Dan n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était stupide ou quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui s'était passé à Herbert, cela briserait leur nouvelle entente et le scientifique serait atrocement gêné, mais en même temps ça enlèverait un poids à ses épaules, cacher ça à Herbert le rendait un peu mal.

 

\- « Quoi ? » demanda Herbert sur ses gardes, méfiant, et agacé.

 

Dan préféra se taire.

 

\- « Rien c'est sans importance. »

\- « ça me concerne ? Dit moi ! » Ordonna-t-il.

\- « Non non je t'assure, laisse tomber c'est rien , désolé pour ces questions personnelles. »

 

Herbert le regarda bizarrement puis lâcha finalement l'affaire.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

West avait traîner les pieds dans les magasins si bien que Dan lui avait dit d'aller faire autre chose et qu'il s’occuperait des meubles tout seul. Herbert n'avait pas demandé son reste et était allé chercher le matériel qu'il lui fallait à commencer par les tables métallique et les produits qu'il lui fallait, mais la vaisselle, il là trouverait plus tard.

 

Quelques jours supplémentaires plus tard et les voilà qui s'installait dans une maison à peu près aménager. Le mauvais souvenir de la maison qui brûle oublié.

 

Les contacts physiques c'était fait plus fréquent entre eux, Herbert semblait moins tendu voir parfois totalement à l'aise quand Dan le touchait, son ami était enfin devenu un peu plus souple.

 

\- « Bon sang ça fait quatre jours que j’attends. » Grogna Herbert.

\- « Ça arrive, les livraisons sont parfois plus longues que prévu. » Rationalisa Dan alors qu'il coupait des carottes dans la cuisine en écoutant Herbert tourner en rond tel un lion en cage.

\- « J'ai horreur de patienter, mes expériences m'attendent elles. »

 

Herbert s'assit avec violence sur une chaise et donna un coup de pied dans une autre.

 

\- « hé ne casse pas nos chaises, elles sont neuves, bas de gamme, mais neuves quand même. »

 

Le scientifique l'ignora. Dan s'approcha de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 

\- « Soit un peu patient, elle va arriver ta commande. »

 

Le médecin remarqua que la caresse qu'il était en train de faire à son ami l’avait d'un coup quasiment totalement détendu. Il décida de continuer. Et passa sa main dans la chevelure douce d'Herbert, massant son crâne de temps en temps, mais caressant doucement la peau du bout des doigts la plupart du temps.

 

Il adorait ça, il adorait passer ses mains dans les cheveux d'Herbert. Il passa sa main sur son front puis repartir vers la nuque.

 

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Herbert.

\- « Je te caresse les cheveux, ça ne se voit pas ? » répondit avec douceur Dan.

\- « Je n'aime pas ça, arrête ! »

\- « Tu mens. »

\- « Non ! »

\- « Si tu mens, tu aimes ça, que je te touche les cheveux. »

\- « C'est faux. »

\- « Alors si tu n'aimes pas ça, pourquoi tu restes assis sur cette chaise et pourquoi tu ne t’enfuis pas comme tu as l'habitude de le faire ? »

 

Herbert s’était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il était incapable de partir, car il trouvait la main de Dan extrêmement agréable et il voulait que ça continu, il voulait juste que Dan arrête de lui-même, car il se sentait incapable de bouger. Il grimaça devant sa faiblesse heureusement que son ami était dans son dos et ne pouvait pas le voir.

 

Toujours une main dans ses cheveux, Dan approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Herbert.

 

\- « Je me demande si tu aimes quand on te caresse ailleurs. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix lascive pleine de sous-entendus.

 

Herbert écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Avant de se lever brusquement et de se mettre à une distance de sécurité de Dan, il le regarda l'air outré, alors que Dan jouissait de sa plaisanterie et de la réaction de son colocataire.

 

Herbert ne répondit pas et fuit la pièce en jetant un regard noir à Cain. Celui-ci pouffa avant de se remettre à faire à manger.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Dan avait presque regretté sa plaisanterie dès que son ami avait décidé de se venger en lui donnant des tas de trucs à faire. Si bien qu'entre l’hôpital et lui Dan arrivait à peine à tenir debout tant il était fatigué. Après tout l’hôpital était un travail prenant. Heureusement pour lui l'homme qui avait brûlé leur maison ne semblait plus les surveiller, probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas la connaissance de leur nouveau lieu d'habitation.

 

Herbert l'avait presque oublié, beaucoup trop concentré sur ses expériences dans son nouveau laboratoire.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

\- « Tu peux comprendre que j'en ai marre ? Est-ce que ça atteint ton cerveau ce que je te dis ? » Hurla Daniel en bougeant les bras en l'air exaspérés.

\- « Oh arrête un peu, si tu m'aidais davantage ce genre d'incident arriverait moins souvent ! » Répliqua Herbert avec vigueur.

\- « Moins souvent ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »

\- « Non je suis totalement sérieux en disant ça. » Dan leva les yeux au ciel, son ami n'avait pas compris que c'était une question rhétorique.

\- « ça arrive tous les deux jours tes « incidents » comme tu dis. »

\- « Si tu arrêtais de perdre ton temps à faire des choses futiles, pour m'aider à maîtriser les sujets ça.. »

\- « ..ça arriverait moins souvent ! Oui je sais tu m'as déjà chanter la chanson, pour ton information, ma vie n'est pas futile et je ne compte pas t'aider davantage dans tes expériences douteuses. »

\- « Elles ne sont pas douteuses, elles sont brillantes. »

\- « Malsain, c'est ça le mot qui caractérise tes expériences, ton sérum, ton labo, même toi. Je finirais par devenir fou, comme toi en restant dans cet environnement. » Le jeune médecin pointa le scientifique d'un doigt accusateur.

\- « Je ne suis pas fou. » Grogna Herbert en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait parlé d'une voix plus basse, comprenant bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à avoir de dessus sur Dan bien trop énervé pour l'écouter.

\- « Non bien sûr. »

 

Dan attrapa son manteau et un sac, ce qui interpella immédiatement Herbert.

 

\- « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

\- « à l’hôpital ! »

\- « Tu reviens quand ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, et ta pas besoin de savoir. »

\- « J'ai besoin de toi dans deux heures. »

\- « Oublie ! » Siffla le médecin.

 

Il fit mine de partir, mais Herbert le retint par le bras, il l'eut à peine touché que Dan rejetait sa main avec agressivité avec une légère expression de dégoût.

\- « Ne me touche pas ! »

 

Herbert en resta un instant interloqué, il n'avait jamais vu Dan aussi en colère. Ce dernier sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

 

« Il finira par revenir » Se dit le scientifique avec légèreté. Il grommela et attendit un peu pour voir si Dan n'allait pas revenir, quand il comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas, il descendit dans la cave avec un gros bidon de javel et quelques chiffons. Il fallait nettoyer les dégâts du récent incident.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Dan marchait dans la rue d'un pas rapide et sauvage. Refermant son manteau sur lui pour braver le vent glacial de l'hiver qui s'engouffrait entre ses vêtements jusqu'à le faire frissonner. Il était épuisé et particulièrement sur les nerfs. West était le genre de personne impossible à vivre, bien qu'au tout début de leur colocation, il ne le voyait presque jamais, puis ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'entraider, du moins il aidait Herbert et celui-ci lui donnait l'occasion de voir et de faire des choses hors du commun ou que beaucoup de scientifiques aimeraient faire. Après tout ranimer les morts n'était pas donner à tout le monde et faire des expériences sur des humains, non plus.

Ce n'était pas éthique ? Et alors ? Les plus grands avancées scientifiques se faisaient généralement avec des tests sur les humains. Dan ne pouvait nier qu'il était attiré par cet aspect, mais sans Herbert il n'aurait jamais osé faire les choses qu'il avait faites.

 

Mais aujourd'hui s'en était trop. Herbert l'avait réquisitionné pour ses travaux délirant bien trop de fois en trop peu de temps. Venant quérir son aide dés qu'il en avait besoin, même si ça signifiait en pleins milieux de la nuit. Ça finissait une fois sur deux par un combat avec une créature tout droit sortie de l'enfer et le sang venait quasi systématiquement à couler. En plus de ça, il avait vraiment un sale caractère, autoritaire, arrogant, cynique et ne se comportait quasiment jamais comme un être humain normal socialement parlant, il piquait des crises monumentales quand rien ne marchait comme il voulait.

 

Il avait supporté tout ça trop longtemps, il ne dormait presque plus entre son travail et son colocataire, ne mangeait presque plus tant les expériences de West en venaient à lui couper l’appétit, et sa vie sociale était cruellement vide en dehors du brun. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour tenir tout ce temps. Mais là s'en était trop, il avait besoin de souffler ou il allait faire un burn-out.

 

Pour sa dernière expérience en date Herbert avait branché par des fils électriques une dizaine de chats morts ensemble avant de les réanimer pour voir leur réaction. Il espérait que l'agressivité ou la douleur diminue avec un « esprit » collectif, mais ça avait plutôt été l'effet inverse et les dix chats étaient devenus complètement fous et avaient saccagé le labo et leurs avant-bras. Ils avaient réussi à attraper des fusils et s'étaient échinés pendant deux heures à tuer les pauvres bêtes devenues complètement folles.

 

S'en avait été trop et pour une fois c'était lui qui avait piqué une crise.

 

Il entra dans l’hôpital et fut désespéré par la rude journée qui l'attendait. À midi, Anna l'invita à manger.

 

\- « Tu n'as pas bonne mine. » Dit-elle.

\- « Non je suis fatigué en effet. Très fatigué »

\- « Je parie que tu fais trop la fête. » Rigola t-elle.

\- « Ah si seulement. » Souffla Cain.

\- « Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

 

Dan ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas avouer ce que lui et Herbert faisait, et même s'il ne rentrait pas dans les détails, c'était trop dangereux.

 

\- « Anna ! »

\- « Hum hum ? »

\- « Je peux rester chez toi quelques jours ? »

 

La jeune fille fut surprise, mais accepta sans problème.

 

Dan savait qu'il avait encore toutes ses chances avec elle. La dernière fois il avait refusé parce qu'il préférait être avec Herbert, cette fois-ci il le fuyait. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop ça, il en avait besoin, il en avait envie. Ces derniers temps il s'était avoué son attirance pour ce fou à lunette. Oui lui Daniel Cain, était attiré par ce fichu West, il n'avait jamais été gay pourtant, mais il était partisan de l'idée qu'on peut aimer une personne en dépit de la logique. Mais Herbert n'était pas facile d’accès. Non-correction, il était impossible d’accès.

Ce mec n'avait pas de sentiments, pas d'envie, pas de désir, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire avec ça ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, car après tout Herbert avait montré quelques signes d’intérêt il était bien trop fermé à toute tentative et ne comprenait généralement pas les sous-entendus, dés qu'ils se rapprochaient un peu, Herbert fuyait. Alors maintenant lui il en avait marre.

 

Il était censé aimer les formes souples, les longs cheveux, les odeurs sucrées, la douceur et la chaleur des femmes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il allait revenir à ce qu'il aimait, sans plus se soucier de ce fou et de ses expériences.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Herbert avait attendu une bonne partie de la journée que Dan rentre, mais celui-ci n'était pas revenue. Et il faisait désormais nuit, il était tard, et si Dan n'était pas là c'est parce qu'il avait trouvé autre chose à faire probablement avec une fille. Songea Herbert.

 

Très bien si Dan préférait batifoler, qu'il le fasse, il n'avait pas besoin de lui après tout ? Pas vrai ? Il tacha de s'en convaincre alors que la colère montait en lui. Dan et ses filles, il en avait marre. Pourquoi ce fichu médecin n'était pas à ses côtés hein ?

 

Il descendit jusqu'à la cave et commença à préparer son expérience. Soudainement il se rendit compte que le silence le pesait, lui qui n'avait jamais été dérangé par une telle chose en fut choqué. Mais il du reconnaître que la voix de Dan lui manquait. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui parler après tout. Et généralement lui ne l'écoutait pas, mais la voix de Dan faisait un bruit de fond très agréable. Maintenant c'est trop calme.

 

Il déchira une feuille d'énervement. Il s'était trop attaché à Dan, il fallait que ça change. Il ne voulait plus l'aider dans ses expériences ? Très bien à partir de maintenant il n'aurait plus besoin de son aide. Il allait l'ignorer et se distancer de lui. Bien fait pour lui.

 

Il ricana, puis le rire mourut dans sa gorge. Il se mentait à lui même, en réalité il crevait d'envie d'avoir Dan à ses côtés. Mais celui-ci l'abandonnait.

 

Agacé par son comportement il décida de commencer son expérience, mais celle-ci ne se déroula pas aussi bien que prévu.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que Dan créchait chez Anna. Dés le premier jour, ils avaient couché ensemble. Cette fois-ci il n'avait eu aucun problème pour bander. Mais faire l'amour à Anna s’était avéré assez décevant. Non pas qu'elle était mauvaise ou que quoi que ce soit ce soit mal passé, mais il s'était senti déconnecté du moment, ça ne lui avait semblé être qu'une mécanique assez fade au final. Il n'avait pas pris de plaisir, quand bien même il est recommencé plusieurs fois. Tout avait été fade, les caresses, les baisés, les éjaculations. Rien ne l'avait pleinement satisfait et il avait dû se retrouver pour la première fois de sa vie à devoir simuler.

Un comble.

Et il savait que ce n'était en rien la faute d'Anna, c'était la sienne. Et il savait très bien pourquoi. Après tout il en avait rêvé la nuit dernière. Herbert ! Tout était la faute d'Herbert. Parce que ce n'était pas Anna qu'il voulait, c'était l'autre fou avec qui il habitait. Il voulait entendre à nouveau ses gémissements.

 

Et Anna aussi gentille soit-elle ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

 

Alors au bout du troisième jour, il décida de rentrer. Mais lorsque Anna essaya de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir il se détourna.

 

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

\- « Rien, je.. »

\- « Tu vas revenir ? » Demanda-t-elle méfiante et un peu triste.

\- « Non ! » il répondit avec franchise, ça ne servirait à rien de mentir, seulement compliquer la situation.

\- « Alors c'était quoi les trois derniers jours ? »

\- « Juste un bon moment. » Cette fois-ci il mentit, un peu.

\- « Quoi ? En faites je suis rien pour toi juste un corps avec lequel tu t'es amusé, et maintenant tu es déjà las et tu te casses ! » Fit-elle d'un ton agressif.

\- « Anna.. »

\- « Non j'ai compris, c'est bon ! Tu me dégoûtes, je déteste les mecs comme toi. Dégage ! »

 

Elle le poussa quasiment dehors et le médecin décida de ne pas insister pour rétablir un semblant de vérité, car en faite il s'en fichait, Anna pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait, il s'en fichait.

 

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui et qu'il sortit de la voiture, il vit que les lumières étaient allumées, grâce aux fenêtres, et ce dit un instant qu'Herbert avait continuer sa vie sans lui sans ennuie, même si ce n'était que trois simples jours, cela le rendit un peu morose. Il balaya son sentiment et rentra chez lui.

 

\- « Herbert ? » Appela-t-il.

 

Personne ne lui répondit. Il se mit alors à chercher son colocataire. Mais ne le trouva dans aucune pièce. Il s'inquiéta un peu et décida de descendre à la cave. Il ouvrit la porte du deuxième morceau et entendit d’étranges sons.

 

\- « Herbert ? » Dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

 

Quelque chose se précipita sur lui en hurlant. Il ferma la porte à temps, mais la sentit tout de même bouger quand, ce qui était probablement une expérience d'Herbert rentra dedans. Il réfléchit rapidement à où était leurs fusils et une fois qu'il l'eut retrouvé, le chargea.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il débloqua la porte et l'ouvrit doucement tout en se reculant et en pointant son arme vers elle. La chose ne se fit pas attendre et fonça sur lui. Il tira autant qu'il put tout en reculant de peur, fermant les yeux quand il atteignit le mur.

 

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa sur quoi il avait tiré. Un corps, étrange, une autre expérience, encore. Il frissonna. Il avait toujours la frousse des monstres que faisait Herbert. Il chargea à nouveau son fusil et tira encore sur le corps inerte, juste pour être sur. Puis il le traina dans la seconde partie du laboratoire, une fois cela fait, il appela à nouveau Herbert.

 

De ce qu'il voyait il n'était pas dans la salle, il se dirigea vers le troisième morceau, peut-être que West s'y était caché de sa créature, mais non il n'y avait rien, excepter un ancien cadavre en train de pourrir. Il grimaça puis referma la porte avant de souffler.

 

Il marcha un peu dans la salle, jusqu'à voir Herbert allonger sur le sol, inerte. Il se précipita à son chevet. Tout de suite son instinct de médecin reprit le dessus et il commença à l'ausculter. Il en vient bien vite à la conclusion qu'il était inconscient.

 

Bon sang maintenant il s'en voulait d'être parti, ça ne serait pas arriver, s'il était resté. Sans attendre plus longtemps il transporta Herbert jusqu'à l'étage le posa sol en position latérale de sécurité et le recouvrir d'une couverture, son corps était froid à être resté immobile aussi longtemps. Par chance la créature qu'il avait créée ne l'avait plus attaqué une fois qu'il fut tombé dans l'inconscience. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il vérifia qu'il respirait bien, commença à le frotter afin de le réchauffer un peu. Puis alla chercher une seringue contenant un stimulant qui serait susceptible de le réveiller.

 

Herbert ne reprit pas conscience tout de suite, Dan en profita pour aller chercher un verre d'eau puis de continuer à l'ausculter, il découvrir une blessure au crâne un peu ensanglanté.

Le scientifique reprit enfin conscience et bougea un petit peu.

 

\- « Herbert ! Herbert, tu m'entends ? Parle-moi ! »

 

Herbert bougea les lèvres.

 

\- « ouvre les yeux. C'est ça, ouvre les yeux regarde moi. »

 

West avait ouvert les yeux avec difficulté.

 

\- « Dan ? »

\- « Yeah, c'est moi, garde les yeux ouverts, parle-moi, quel jour on est ? Non non non garde les yeux ouverts Herbert, fait un effort, quel jour on est ? »

\- « Je sais pas. »

\- « Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

 

Herbert ferma les yeux à nouveau, Dan décida de s'allonger à côté de lui et lui saisit les mains, ainsi le scientifique n'aurait pas à lever les yeux pour le voir.

 

\- « Garde les yeux ouverts, ouvre-les pour moi. C'est ça. Regarde-moi, ne me lâche pas des yeux. Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

\- « La cave ? Le salon ? »

\- « Le salon, on est dans le salon. »

 

Herbert serra la main de Dan, et celui-ci le lui rendit en l'imitant.

 

\- « Je me sens pas bien, éteins la lumière. »

\- « Tu as envie de vomir ? »

 

Le scientifique acquiesça avec difficulté.

 

« Photosensibilité, envie de vomir, ça ressemble à un traumatisme crânien. » Pensa Dan.

 

Il se mit à genoux et saisit son ami dans ses bras avant d'attraper le verre d'eau et de le faire boire.

 

Dan passa les heures suivantes à surveillé l'état d'Herbert, il s'en était occuper, et restait à son chevet sans la chambre. Le scientifique s’était endormi. Dan serait bien aller chercher une perfusion à l’hôpital, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Herbert seul ne serai-ce qu'une heure.

 

Il finit par s'endormir sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Herbert. Quand il se réveilla, il était déjà 8h. Herbert était toujours endormi, il l'ausculta et c'est à ce moment que Herbert se réveilla.

 

\- « Hey. » Fit doucement Dan.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Grogna le scientifique apparemment pas content de se réveiller avec le visage de Dan au-dessus de lui.

\- « Je vérifie que tu vas bien, comment tu te sens. »

\- « Bof. »

\- « Hum, tu as faim ? Soif ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Ok alors continue à te reposer, tu es resté inconscient longtemps. »

\- « Combien ? »

\- « ça dépend, quand tu as fait ton expérience ? »

\- « Le soir où tu es partie, je t'avais dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide, mais tu ne revenais pas. »

 

Dan eu une pointe au cœur, c'est vrai Herbert l'avait prévenu, il aurait du savoir et prendre en compte les risques avec plus de sérieux, mais il avait ignoré tout ça.

 

\- « Trois jours alors. »

\- « Trois jours ? Mon expérience, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

\- « Je sais pas, apparemment elle ne t'a pas touché une fois que tu as été inconscient. J'ai dû la tuer. »

\- « Tu l'as tué ? Oh non j'en avais besoin, je voulais l'observer, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

\- « Peux être parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre et que tu ne répondais pas. »

\- « Forcement j'étais inconscient. Pendant trois jours. »

 

Dan grimaça.

 

\- « Je t'aiderais pour ta prochaine expérience. »

\- « Non pas besoin. »

\- « Comment ça, pas besoin ? Tu me demandes tout le temps mon aide pour le sale boulot et il y en a tout le temps. »

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

 

Herbert se tourna un peu afin de signifier à Dan que la conversation était finie. Celui-ci était vexé, mais laissa le scientifique tranquille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

« Herbert ne veut plus que je bosse avec lui ? Pourquoi ? » Dan était blessé.

 

Herbert ruminait dans son coin en s'énervant sur ses draps. Cain était partie trois jours, il ne s'était ni inquiété pendant ce temps là ni quoi que se soit, il l'avait juste laissé tomber. Il n'acceptait pas ça, ça le m'était en colère. Dan n'était-il pas censé rester à ses côtés ?

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

C'est devant son bol de céréale que Dan entendit quelques choses. Il se dirigea en vitesse vers les escaliers où Herbert était en train de les descendre avec lenteur.

 

\- « Herbert ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

 

Celui-ci grommela dans sa barbe devant cette question plus que stupide devant l'évidence de la situation.

 

\- « Je descends les escaliers, si ça ne se voit pas. »

\- « Tu dois rester au lit, tu as un trauma crânien, ce n'est pas bon d'être debout, tu dois te reposer. »

 

Dan avait monté les escaliers et lui bloquait désormais le passage.

 

Herbert essaya de le contourner, mais glissa sur une marche à cause de ses chaussettes et ne réussit pas à reprendre son équilibre, si bien qu'il tomba. Dan le rattrapa en vitesse et arrêta sa chute en entourant ses bras autour de lui.

 

\- « Wooh, tu vois ce que je t'avais dit. Tu n'es pas en état Herbert. »

\- « Lâche-moi. Je croyais que tu étais encore parti et que j'étais tranquille. »

\- « Arrête un peu d'être exaspérant. »

 

Dan l'aida à se stabiliser, mais le garda proche de lui, ne voulant pas le lâcher au cas où un autre incident arriverait. Leur visage était proche tout comme leur corps. Ils se regardèrent, s’interrogeant sur ce que pouvait bien penser l'autre en cet instant, tension et colère régnaient entre eux, ils se blessaient mutuellement, car s'était leur seule façon d'attirer l'attention de l'autre.

 

Dan finit par avoir un déclic et décida de poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Herbert.

 

Ce fut chaste et délicat.

 

Et ça ne dura qu'une petite seconde. Herbert eut un petit sursaut après coup, mais resta immobile et choquer. Lorsque Dan comprit ce qu'il venait de faire, il essaya de trouver une solution pour gérer ça. Il décida de totalement banaliser ce qu'il venait de faire en prenant une attitude normale.

 

\- « Retourne te coucher, tu as besoin de repos. » Dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme et sûre.

 

Herbert ne réagit pas tout de suite et ce n'est que quand Dan le poussa un peu qu'il remonta les escaliers. Le médecin le regarda faire et une fois qu'il fut hors de porter de ses yeux, il se mordit le poing.

 

« Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? » Hurla-t-il dans sa tête.

 

Il redescendit les escaliers en vitesse et s'agita dans la cuisine.

 

« Bon sang j'ai embrassé Herbert. Mais pourquoi fait j'ai une chose pareille ? Oh mon dieu, mais je suis aussi fou que lui maintenant. Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de ce que j'ai fait parce qu'il n'a rien dit ce con. Je sais pas il aurait pu gueuler, s'énerver, s'outrer, faire quelque chose et pas juste rester immobile là à me regarder. »

 

Il finit par s’accroupir contre un mur, ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête, il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus, il fallait qu'il assume. Il avait embrassé Herbert, il avait aimé ça, et s'il pouvait, il recommencerait.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Le reste de la journée passa sans incident, Herbert ne fit aucune remarque sur le baisé qu'ils s'étaient échangés, où plutôt que Dan lui avait donné et celui-ci en venait à ce demander s'il n'avait pas simplement rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou peut-être qu'Herbert avait simplement effacé de son esprit ce baiser pour une raison obscure, que Dan ne chercherait pas à deviner.

 

\- « Pourquoi tu t'installes sur cette chaise, à côté de mon lit ? »

\- « Je vais te surveiller ! »

\- « Pendant que je dors ? »

\- « Oui comme la nuit dernière, je veux être sûr d'être là au cas où il y est un problème. »

\- « Oh donc tu me lâches pendant trois jours et maintenant tu me colles, il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. » Grogna Herbert.

 

Dan leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- « Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher dans ton lit, tu sembles fatigué, en plus je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui me surveille, surtout qu'il ne va rien se passer. »

\- « On ne sait jamais. »

\- « Dégage Dan ! »

 

Le médecin réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai qu'il était fatigué, il adorerait s'allonger dans son lit et dormir, mais il voulait être sûr d'être disponible si Herbert avait besoin de lui. Il trouva la solution qui remplissait toutes ses conditions.

 

\- « Très bien, je vais me coucher dans mon lit, mais tu viens dormir avec moi. »

\- « Quoi ? » S'indigna Herbert.

\- « Je veux dormir dans mon lit, mais aussi te surveiller et être là en cas de besoin et pour ça je dois être à côté de toi donc tu vas venir dormir avec moi, ce sera comme à l’hôtel. »

\- « Non ! »

\- « Je ne te laisse pas le choix Herbert. »

\- « Oh aller Dan on s'en fiche. »

\- « Pas moi. »

 

Le médecin attrapa son ami et le tira, celui-ci émit de la résistance alors qu'il le traînait dans le couloir jusqu'à rejoindre la chambre de Daniel.

 

\- « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

\- « Pourquoi je fais quoi ? » Demanda Dan.

\- « Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi comme ça ? »

\- « Parce que je suis médecin et parce que je suis ton ami, je me soucis de toi. »

\- « C'est faux. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui est faux ? »

\- « Tu as juste mauvaise conscience parce que tu m'as laissé trois jours, mais en faites t'en a rien à foutre de moi. »

\- « C'est ce que tu penses ? »

\- « Parfaitement, tu es juste un hypocrite qui reste à côté de moi pour profiter de mes recherches. »

\- « Quand j'ai profité de tes recherches. »

\- « Avec Meg. »

\- « Avec Meg ? »

\- « Je t'ai jamais donné l'autorisation d'utiliser mes recherches pour réanimer ta stupide nana. » Dit-il avec un ton méprisant.

 

Dan qui tenait le bras de Herbert se mit à le serrer fort de colère.

 

\- « Si tu n'étais jamais venue frapper à ma porte, aujourd'hui je serais très probablement marié à Meg. Si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de la réanimer, alors tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour, j'aimais Meg et je n'avais pas besoin de ta permission pour essayer de sauver la femme que j'aimais, parce que l'amour n'a pas besoin de permission. Tu trouves que je t'ai abandonné pendant ces trois jours ? Mais si tu comprenais un peu que je suis pas comme toi et que j'ai besoin de souffler, de me reposer, de me détendre, je ne serais pas partie, tu me traites comme un esclave et je ne dis jamais rien. Tu as un sale caractère que je supporte tout le temps. »

\- « Si je suis aussi insupportable pourquoi tu restes ? »

\- « Si je te le disais, tu ne comprendrais pas. Et bien sûr que je m’inquiète pour toi. Tu crois que je me suis senti comment quand je suis rentré pour te voir blesser à cause d'une de tes stupides expériences ? Arrête un peu de te plaindre, moi j'ai toujours pris soin de toi, c'est plutôt toi qui n'en a rien à foutre de moi, et moi je ne me plain pas comme une fillette vexée. Tu n'as rien à me reprocher Herbert ! »

 

Dan serrait maintenant fortement le bras de son ami.

 

\- « Tu me fais mal. » Siffla le scientifique, Cain relâcha la pression.

\- « Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu dors avec moi et tu arrêtes de te plaindre. »

\- « Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi ! »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « J'ai mes raisons ! »

\- « Rien à faire, si tu ne me dis pas, ça ne compte pas. »

 

Cain tira West jusque dans la chambre, celui-ci céda face à l'autorité dont faisait preuve son ami. Il se sentait complément perturber par ses sentiments et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas dormir avec lui. Il était en colère, frustrée, agacé il se sentait trahit, et d'un autre coté, la gentillesse de Dan lui donnait envie de le pardonner. Et son baiser lui donnait une folle envie d'en avoir d'autres. Il n'avait jamais connu ça, son cœur qui se serre, qui bat rapidement, cette envie qui le bourrines de l'intérieur, ce stress et cette inquiétude qui traverse ses veines au point de lui donner envie de fuir, ou de faire du mal à Dan pour que lui-même le fuit. Dan avait pris trop d'importance dans sa vie, il l'avait fait entrer trop profondément dans son monde sans prendre garde au signe qui lui disait de reculer et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts parce que Dan l'avait atteint. Et Herbert ne voulait pas être atteint.

Parce que ça finissait toujours mal.

 

Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent ravalant leurs envies et leurs désirs réciproques.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque Dan se réveilla, il eut un sentiment de déjà vu. Un corps chaud contre le sien, quelque chose qui s'agrippe et se frotte à lui, des gémissements, bon sang, Herbert faisait à nouveau un rêve érotique.

 

Il se frotta les yeux avant de se tourner vers Herbert pour lui faire face, il le voyait légèrement grâce à la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre et les rideaux mal fermer. Il gigotait un peu, se tordant contre lui, alors que son érection restait enfermée dans son pyjama. Cette fois-ci Dan ne se gêna pas et secoua fortement Herbert pour le réveiller.

 

\- « Herbert, réveille-toi ! »

 

West finit par ouvrir les yeux dans un sursaut avant de regarder son ami qu'il trouvait à l'instant un peu trop proche. Il réalisa rapidement qu'il enserrait sa cuisse entre les siennes alors que son corps était anormalement excité.

 

Il prit peur, et commença à s'enfuir du lit pour juste disparaître de cette honteuse situation. Mais Dan en voyant qu'Herbert allait s'enfuir, le retint par le bras.

 

\- « Où crois-tu aller comme ça ! » Dit-il

 

Il le tira de telle façon que le scientifique retomba sur le lit. Cain en profita pour se positionner sur lui sans pour autant le toucher. Maintenant toujours son bras. West commença à paniquer et à gigoter dans tous les sens de stress. Sûr que Dan allait lui faire du mal.

 

\- « Lâche-moi Dan, j'ai pas fait exprès. » Dit-il d'un ton angoissé.

\- « Hey calme toi ! Tout va bien il n'y à pas de mal. » Répondit Dan pour le rassurer.

 

Il voyait bien qu'Herbert n'était pas bien d'avoir été réveillé dans une position si compromettante, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse s'enfuir, il allait saisir l'occasion et la transformer à son avantage.

 

\- « Tu sais tu devrais te masturber, ça t'éviterait de te frotter à moi la nuit à chaque fois que l'on dort ensemble. »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « À l’hôtel aussi ton corps est venu me chercher pour se satisfaire. »

 

Herbert crut mourir de honte, il essaya davantage de s'enfuir, mais Dan le maintient en place.

 

\- « Je vais te montrer comment on fait. » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, alors que sa main libre remontait sur la cuisse d'Herbert à travers le vêtement.

De son pouce il pressa l'aine dans une caresse, le bassin du scientifique réagit. Il secoua les jambes pour essayer d'échapper à son colocataire, en vain. Celui-ci embrassa son cou si bien qu'Herbert se mit à trembler de plaisir.

\- « Qu'est-ce ce que tu fais ? »

\- « Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, juste du bien, tu vas voir. »

 

Il se redressa un peu et lâcha enfin le bras de son amant dans le seul but de passer les mains sur son torse, alors qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes. Ils pouvaient d'ailleurs les sentir trembler et les muscles se contracter.

Herbert fuyait son regard et fermait les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer et son excitation l’empêchait de bouger, coupant sa volonté malgré son instinct de survie qui lui disait de sortir de cette pièce immédiatement.

Dan passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt, enserrant ses cotes et les caressant. Bon sang, Herbert était chaud et doux, c’était tellement agréable. Lorsqu'il les passa sur son ventre, Herbert le rentra par réflexe et parce que trop de sensation l’assaillait l’empêchant de contrôler ses muscles. Dan l'embrassa doucement sur le ventre alors que ses mains s'agrippaient désormais aux vêtements d'Herbert, les faisant irrémédiablement glisser de façon à les enlever.

 

\- « Dan, non arrête ! » Paniqua Herbert en s'agrippant à son tour à ses vêtements pour empêcher Dan de les enlever.

 

Le médecin attrapa les bras de son ami et les bloqua avant de l'embrasser, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas chaste, mais plutôt un baisé passionné. Herbert se choqua lui même à répondre à cette bouche demandeuse, attrapant le tee-shirt de Dan alors que celui-ci le libérait de ses vêtements. Cette fois-ci il était incapable de réagir, si bien qu'il se retrouva à moitié nu devant Dan.

 

Ce dernier brisa le baiser avant de jeter les vêtements dans un coin. Il voyait la respiration d'Herbert s'exciter.

 

\- « Hey détend toi, tout va bien, il n'y à pas de mal. » Lui dit-il d'un ton doux et gentil. « Je sais bien que personne ne t'a jamais touché, mais fais-moi confiance d'accord. Et puis moi non plus je n'ai jamais touché d'autres garçons, alors c'est nouveau pour moi aussi, tu vois moi aussi je suis un peu stressé. »

 

Il glissa sa main sur la cuisse désormais nue d'Herbert sans pour autant toucher son érection.

 

\- « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

\- « Parce que j'en ai envie, et toi aussi tu en as envie. »

\- « C'est faux. »

\- « Mais avec toi tout ce que je dis est faux. »

 

Dan s'allongea doucement sur Herbert, écartant ses cuisses pour se placer entre avant de saisir à deux mains le visage d'Herbert et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Doucement, gentiment de façon à le calmer. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et Herbert lâcha un gémissement.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Dan finisse par être suffisamment à l'aise avec le fait de toucher un autre homme. Il se redressa et se mis à caresser son bas ventre, son aine, ses reins, le dessous de ses genoux et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Herbert n'arrêtait pas de remuer de façon incontrôlable.

 

\- « Arrête Dan. »

 

Le médecin s'arrêta.

 

\- « Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? »

 

Herbert qui avait la tête sur le côté à regarder partout sauf Dan se tourna vers lui avant de détourner le regard à nouveau. Bon sang, il ne savait plus quoi pensé, il se sentait frustré et excité, les mains de Cain l'avaient provoqué de façon trop intense, il voulait que tout s'arrête, mais il fallait qu'il satisfasse son excitation, ça commençait à lui faire mal. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dan le toucher, et pourtant il en avait envie, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

 

Ils restèrent immobiles comme ça durant quelques minutes.

 

\- « Herbert, tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? » répéta Dan devant l’indécision de son ami.

 

Herbert ferma les yeux, Dan ne pouvait-il pas juste prendre une décision pour lui ? Il en était incapable.

 

\- « Tu peux te toucher toi-même, tu sais. »

 

Dan saisit la main du scientifique et la posa sur son membre gorgé de sang.

 

\- « Tu saisis et tu fais un va et viens jusqu'à ce que tu sois satisfait. » Expliqua-t-il.

 

Mais Herbert retira rapidement sa main dégoûtée par son propre corps, il ne voulait pas se toucher, il ne l'avait jamais fait.

 

\- « Tu ne veux pas ? »

 

Herbert grimaça et fit non de la tête.

 

\- « Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

 

Même réponse.

 

\- « Tu veux que je te touche ? »

 

Encore la même réponse.

 

\- « Herbert, tu ne peux pas rester excité comme ça, ça va et ça doit commencer à te faire mal. »

 

Cette fois-ci Herbert acquiesça de la tête. Il était incapable de parler tant la situation le gênait et tant il était incapable de prendre une décision. Dan se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Herbert répondit cette fois-ci avec enthousiasme, et son bassin se souleva involontairement jusqu'à rencontrer le corps de Dan.

 

Celui-ci comprit alors et glissa sa main jusqu'au bas ventre d'Herbert, avant d'attraper sa virilité. Herbert brisa le baiser pour gémir, alors que Dan se réjouissait de ce son. Il y allait doucement, dans un vas et viens langoureux tout en utilisant des techniques qu'il avait l'habitude d'utilisé quand il se faisait du bien lui-même. Et cela semblait fonctionner, car Herbert enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller dans un petit cri de plaisir alors que ses mains s’accrochaient à celle de Dan.

 

\- « Laisse-toi allez Herbert, détend toi, laisse venir. »

 

Un nouveau gémissement lui répondit.

 

\- « N'essaie pas de contrôler. »

 

Dan accéléra un peu les mouvements de sa main ce qui acheva le scientifique dans un tremblement.

Le médecin, lui aussi grandement excité saisit son propre membre et le sortit de ses vêtements pour commencer à se caresser alors qu'Herbert reprenait ses esprits.

 

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce tu crois moi aussi je suis excité. »

 

Il gémit légèrement, bon sang, Herbert avait l'art de l'amener rapidement au bord de la jouissance. Il attrapa sa main pour lui faire saisir sa virilité.

 

\- « Qu'est-ce que t.. »

 

Dan le fit taire en l'embrassant et guida les mouvements de sa main sur sa virilité avec sa propre main. En d'autres termes, il se masturbait avec la main d'Herbert. Il ne tarda pas non plus à jouir. Il enleva alors le tee-shirt désormais recouvert de semence d'Herbert qui se retrouva nu. Il gigota pour essayer de s'enfuir à nouveau, mais Dan s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa. Le scientifique lui rendit son baiser, mais n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise quand même.

Puis il se décala sur le côté pour allumer la lumière et quand il se retourna, Herbert avait déjà disparu. Il songea un instant à le poursuivre, mais était conscient qu'Herbert avait besoin d'espace, compte tenu du fait que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait.

Bon sang, il était la première personne à toucher Herbert, à le faire jouir, à le faire trembler sous ses doigts. Ses gémissements faisaient partie des plus sexy qu'il ait entendus. Et une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas trouvé ça fade, maladroit un peu certes, mais pas fade comme ça c'était passé avec Anna, il avait aimé du début jusqu'à la fin. C'était la première fois aussi qu'il touchait de cette façon un autre homme et à vrai dire même s'il avait été un peu intimidé au début, il avait trouvé ça agréable, il savait d'avance comment s'y prendre, il connaissait les gestes qu'il fallait faire puisqu'il les expérimentaient sur lui même.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Le lendemain matin, Dan descendit les escaliers, il retrouva Herbert dans le salon à stériliser son matériel. Son uniforme à nouveau en place sur ses épaules, il s'approcha de lui, mais West s'écarta avant qu'il ne le touche.

 

\- « Laisse-moi tranquille. » Dan fut un peu vexé, mais il aurait dû s'y attendre.

\- « D'accord, je peux au moins avoir un baiser ? »

 

Il s'approcha du scientifique et lui releva le menton, prêt à l'embrasser, mais Herbert le repoussa et s'écarta vivement de lui, lui jetant un regard dur.

 

\- « Arrête ça, ce n'est pas un jeu. »

\- « Je n'ai jamais considéré ça comme un jeu. » Dit-il surprit d'une telle réaction.

\- « Mais bien sûr. »

\- « Herbert.. »

\- « Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille. » Fit Herbert d'un ton dur.

 

Dan quitta la pièce vexé d'une telle attitude. Pourquoi Herbert réagissait-il ainsi ? Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son ami. « Ami » pouvait-il encore l’appeler ainsi ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit il voulait plutôt le qualifier d'amant. Mais il ne pouvait apparemment pas le considérer de cette façon, au vu des réactions du scientifique, alors ils étaient quoi ?

 

Il partit travailler, l'esprit occupé d'Herbert et de ses comportements incompréhensibles.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Herbert décida d'ignorer cette personne qui osait venir le déranger, mais devant l’insistance dont elle fit preuve, il du bien se résoudre à aller ouvrir.

 

Une jeune fille brune se trouvait devant lui. « Dan l'aurait trouvé jolie » pensa-t-il. « Tout à fait son genre. »

 

\- « Bonjour j'aimerais parler à Daniel Cain. » Demanda-t-elle aimable.

 

Herbert la toisa un instant avant de répondre.

 

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? » Répondit-il méfiant.

\- « Anna Davis, je suis une amie de Daniel. » Elle regarda le sol timidement avant de relever la tête. « En faites, plus qu'une amie. Je peux le voir ? »

 

Et voilà. Il le savait, Dan ne pouvait pas être à lui. La nuit dernière avait été une erreur dans le parcours de Dan puisqu'il avait déjà une petite amie. Il avait dû passer les trois jours avec elle pendant qu'il était inconscient sur le sol de leur cave. Dan s'était moquer de lui, avait blessé ses sentiments, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que Cain est changé de veste pour lui, c'était impossible, même si la nuit dernière il avait été doux avec lui et l'avait toucher plus qu'aucune autre personne sur terre. Dan ne serait jamais à lui, il aimait trop les femmes.

 

Il eut soudainement envie de tuer cette femme, de se venger du mal que lui avait fait Dan. Il serra les dents et le poing à travers la porte.

 

\- « Il n'est pas ici, il travaille. » Dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- « Oh d'accord. J'ai quitté l’hôpital, je n'ai pas très envie d'y retourner pour le voir là bas. Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? Je peux l'attendre ici ? J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. »

 

« Et puis quoi encore ? » Pensa-t-il.

 

\- « Non vous ne pouvez pas et je ne sais pas quand il revient. »

\- « O.. Ok je reviendrais plus tard. »

 

Elle partit et Herbert ferma la porte avant de s'écrouler sur elle. Il s'attrapa les cheveux et serra les poings. Bon sang, il avait si mal, il n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureux de Dan, mais il l'avait fait sans même le vouloir, et maintenant il en souffrait le martyre. Encore plus depuis que son cher médecin lui avait fait miroiter autre chose.

 

Il se mit à respirer difficilement. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait ? Pourquoi à lui ? Maintenant il voulait juste faire du mal à Dan, autant qu'il lui en avait fait. Il partit dans son labo, il avait besoin de se piquer

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Lorsque Dan rentra de sa journée de travail, il trouva Herbert à prendre des notes pour ses expériences. Il s'approcha de lui.

 

\- « Salut. »

 

Le scientifique ne lui répondit pas.

 

\- « Tu as passé une bonne journée, tu as été productif dans tes recherches ? » demanda-t-il hésitant.

 

Il s'était rongé les sangs toute la journée, cherchant quoi dire à Herbert quand il rentrerait, mais il n’en savait pas quoi dire, il ne comprenait pas le scientifique et ça le frustrait plus qu'autre chose. Il s'approcha de lui et toucha son épaule.

 

\- « Tu es fâché pour ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ? Je suis désolé si c'est le cas, pour moi tu étais consentant, je ne t'ai pas forcé.. »

\- « Ne me touche pas. » Grogna Herbert en bougeant son épaule.

 

Dan retira sa main et s'écarta un peu. West ne l'avait même pas regardé, il gardait ses yeux sur ses notes.

 

\- « Une femme est passée ce midi, elle voulait te voir. »

\- « Une femme ? » Questionna Dan qui n'avait aucune idée de qui ça pouvait bien être.

\- « Une certaine Anna Davis. »

\- « Oh Anna. »

 

Herbert serra les dents, tandis que Daniel se sentait un peu embarrassé.

 

\- « Tu ne veux pas me dire c'est quoi le problème ? Merde, parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? » Fit finalement Dan agacé de la réaction si froide de son « amant ».

\- « Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. »

\- « Quoi ? Quand je me suis moqué de toi ? » Dit Dan totalement perdu.

\- « ça t'amuse hein ! »

 

Herbert avait tourné la tête vers lui et lui jetait un regard rempli de haine.

 

\- « Non ça ne m'amuse pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. »

\- « Tu as joué avec moi, avec ta gentillesse et ton ton mielleux pour me faire baisser ma garde et ensuite me piéger comme tu l'as fait hier soir. »

\- « Je ne t'ai pas piégé. »

\- « Tu n'es pas homo Dan, mais ça t'amuse quand même de jouer avec moi. Tu dois bien rigoler hum ? Et je paris que c'est chez cette Anna que tu as passé les trois jours où tu n'étais pas la hum ? J'ai raison pas vrai ? »

 

Dan décida d'être franc et acquiesça, il avait bien passé les trois jours avec Anna.

 

\- « C'est vrai que je ne suis pas gay, mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour me moquer. »

\- « Bin voyons. »

 

Agacé par la tournure que prenait les choses, Dan saisit le col de la chemise d'Herbert et l'embrassa. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas doux ni délicat, mais sauvage, comme pour prouver quelque chose. Un baiser amer. Herbert essaya de s'écarter et trébucha sur un tabouret tout en reculant, il finit par repousser Cain et lui jeta un regard noir.

Mais le médecin n'était pas en reste. Il s'approcha vivement du scientifique qui recula jusqu'à être bloqué par un mur, Dan l'encercla. Alors Herbert lui jeta un regard de défit.

 

\- « Tu vois, tu joues encore, ça t'amuse hein ? Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? M'insulter ? Rigoler de moi ? Me frapper ? »

\- « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Parce que tu es gay ? Parce que tu as joui grâce à moi ? Parce que de toute évidence tu as sentiments pour moi pour te mettre dans un état pareil. »

\- « Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi. » Démentit Herbert. Dan rigola.

\- « Oh, si tu en as, et tu es jaloux d'Anna, sinon pourquoi tu en ferais toute une histoire? »

 

Herbert ne réussit pas à tenir tête et détourna le regard de honte ce qui confirma la théorie de Dan. Mais celui-ci n'était pas attendri, il était en colère.

 

\- « Alors, vas-y dit moi pourquoi tu crois que je vais te frapper, ou que je me moque de toi. » Il baissa le regard un instant et vit la fraîche piqûre qu'Herbert s'était faite. Ça l'énerva encore plus, il lui saisit le bras agressivement. « Je n’y crois pas, tu t'es encore piqué, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de faire ça ? »

 

Herbert essaya de s'échapper, mais Dan l'attrapa et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

 

\- « Tu vas me répondre, cette fois-ci je refuse que tu te défiles ! Dit moi ! »

 

Herbert se sentit légèrement en danger à cet instant. Dan put lire la crainte dans ses yeux.

 

\- « Dis-moi et je ne te frapperais pas pour être un sombre connard. » Mentit-il, il ne frapperait jamais Herbert, mais peut-être que le provoquer lui ferrait cracher la vérité.

\- « Si je me pique, c'est que j'ai besoin de mon réactif. Tu veux savoir comment ça m'est venu cette idée de battre la mort ? Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai failli mourir, j'ai fait une EMI **(1)** et je n'ai pas du tout aimé ce que j'ai vu, j'ai peur de la mort Dan. Haha tu dois bien rigoler, maintenant tu sais, tout mon travail repose sur le seul fait que j'ai peur de la mort. Et tu veux savoir comment j'ai failli mourir quand j'étais gosse ? Je suis tombé amoureux d'un camarade de classe, il était gentil avec moi et quand les autres l'on sut tout le monde s'est moquer de moi, on commencer à me charrier, à me bousculer, à m'insulter et à me frapper, même les plus grands. Alors que je n'avais rien fait, on me maltraitait, j'étais couvert de bleus. Mais ça s'était pas nouveau, j'en avais l'habitude des bleus parce que ma mère et ma grande sœur me maltraitaient aussi, tous les jours, elles me détestaient, me torturaient de façon sournoise et très créative. Elles détestaient les hommes, enfin ma mère détestait les hommes elle à tuer mon père quand j'avais trois ans, elle à élever ma sœur à penser comme elle, et moi j'étais un garçon, trop faible, trop jeune, par rapport à elles alors elles en profitaient. Quand elles ont appris que j'étais amoureux d'un autre garçon, elles m'ont dit que c'était dégoûtant, que je devais préférer les filles, mais déjà à cette époque je ne les supportais pas, toutes me rappelaient trop ma mère et ma sœur. Elles m'ont maltraité encore et encore, elles m'ont tellement frappé à cause de ça que j'ai failli en mourir. Quand j'ai finit par me réveiller bien vivant, j'ai commencer à me détester dans tous les sens du terme, je me suis mis à me dégoûter moi-même de se que j'étais et de ce que je ressentais, j'ai commencé à être dégoûté des autres. Je me suis promis d'éviter d'avoir des femmes dans mon entourage, pour moi elles sont toutes aussi horribles qu'elles et de trouver une cure à la mort, et je l'ai trouvé, il faut juste que je la perfectionne. Quand j'ai peur de quelque chose, me piquer me permet de reprendre le dessus sur ça. Voilà maintenant tu connais mon histoire, tu as tes réponses, tu es content j'espère, ça te donne de nouvelles raisons de te moquer de moi, après tout tu n'es pas le premier. »

 

Herbert avait à moitié les larmes aux yeux. Il repoussa Dan et s'enfuit avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit. Le médecin quand en lui en restait bouche bée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé tel passé, il n'en revenait pas. Herbert avait vécu l'horreur et ce dés son enfance, la période qui marque le plus. Il s'écoula à genoux sur le sol. Il se sentait mal pour Herbert, son histoire lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il comprenait tellement de choses maintenant.

 

Pourquoi Herbert ne voulait pas se toucher, pourquoi il n'aimait pas les femmes, pourquoi il rejetait son homosexualité et avait peur d'en parler, pourquoi il était aussi fou et instable qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait plus froid aux yeux et aucune éthique concernant ses expériences parce qu'il méprisait les êtres humains. Il était froid et avait un complexe de supériorité pour cacher ses faiblesses. Il faisait le fier alors qu'en faites il était terrorisé, renfermant ses sentiments de peur de souffrir encore.

 

Il se mit à pleurer, Herbert était dévasté, complètement cassé de l'intérieur, et il était triste pour lui.

 

Après une vingtaine de minutes le temps de digérer la nouvelle, il se leva et partit rejoindre Herbert. Celui-ci était dans sa chambre. Il toqua à la porte et demanda à entrer. Il entendit un vacarme à l'intérieur de la pièce avant d'entendre le cliquetis du verrou de la porte du scientifique. Il souffla de peine. Herbert n'avait tellement pas confiance en lui et tellement peur de lui qu'il s'était enfermé, refusant de le voir.

 

Il retoqua à la porte.

 

\- « Herbert ouvre moi, tout va bien, il n'y a aucun problème, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste discuter. »

 

Le silence lui répondit.

 

\- « Herbert, laisse-moi te voir s'il te plaît. Je ne vais rien faire, je te promets, quand j'ai dit que je te frapperais c'était de la provocation jamais je ne te ferais du mal, ok, jamais ! »

 

Mais Herbert ne répondit pas.

 

\- « Très bien si tu ne veux pas ouvrir, je parlerais d'ici. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je ne me moquais pas de toi. Jamais je me moquerais de toi parce que tu préfères les hommes. Au contraire, parce que ça veut dire que j'ai peut-être une chance avec toi. Je m'en fiche d'Anna, je ne l'aime pas.. elle. »

 

Le cœur de Dan battit la chamade, ça y ai il venait d'avouer qu'il aimait Herbert et ceci au principal concerné.

 

\- « Herbert, je t'en pris ouvre. »

 

Le scientifique était caché sous sa couette essayant de boucher ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce que Dan disait.

 

Cain resta un moment devant la porte d'Herbert, assis contre elle à essayer d'entendre ce qui se passait dedans, il appelait de temps en temps Herbert, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit jamais. Il finit par abandonner et partit manger quelque chose puis essaya de dormir, mais ses pensées étaient toutes pour Herbert et il était incapable de fermer l’œil même s'il était fatigué. Il se leva et repartit toquer à la porte d'Herbert.

 

Comme il le pensait, personne ne lui répondit. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

 

\- « Herbert je sais que tu m'entends alors même si tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir, c'est pas grave, je vais te parler d'ici, mais si tu veux ouvrir la porte pour me voir et me parler en face j'en serais ravie. »

 

Tout d'abord, il s'excusa des menaces qu'il avait faites et de la façon dont il s'y était prise pour le faire avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, puis il essaya de le rassurer, il lui avoua combien il l'aimait, à quel point il était triste qu'il est du vivre un tel passé. Que ce n'était pas humain et pas normal de traiter quelqu'un de cette façon. Il lui parla d'homosexualité, de combien il s'en fichait et que sa philosophie c'était plus « si tu aimes quelqu'un alors on s'en fiche de son genre » et que lui en l’occurrence l'aimait et n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit un homme. Peu importe ce qu'il y a entre les jambes, l'amour c'est plus important. Et il lui parla de tout un tas de choses, brassant des dizaines de sujets, revenant sur sa propre enfance, abordant le sujet de Meg, son travail en tant que médecin et leur travail en tant que scientifique et combien il aimait participer à une telle entreprise même si franchement parfois il n'y arrivait pas.

 

Il lui parla pendant toute la première moitié de la nuit jusqu'à ce que sa voix baisse d’intonation à cause de la fatigue. Alors Herbert qui l'écoutait depuis le début, frustré de bien moins l'entendre se dirigea vers la porte et s'assit contre elle comme Dan le faisait de l'autre coté. Il se sentait bouleversé et en position de faiblesse et il détestait ça. Mais la voix et les mots de Dan lui donnaient chaud au cœur. Il l'écouta parler jusqu'à ce que Dan décide d'aller s'endormir dans un lit parce que malgré tout demain il avait une dure journée.

 

Herbert resta contre la porte un bon moment après que Dan soit partit. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

 

(1) EMI : expérience de mort imminente.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin Daniel ne croisa pas Herbert, celui-ci toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. En passant devant il eut l'envie de dire quelque chose, mais s'abstint et partit travailler, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'heure de travail aujourd'hui, il pourrait ainsi occuper son temps libre à essayé de rassurer Herbert, de lui parler et de lui faire ouvrir cette stupide porte. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer dans le genre d'étreinte qui résout tout.

 

Mais le scientifique ne sortit de sa chambre qu'une fois que Dan fut parti. Et reprit ses travaux. Devait-il croire Dan ? Il en avait envie, mais comment être sûr que ce qu'il disait était la vérité ? Qu'il ne se jouait pas de lui ? Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé comme Dan prétendait l'aimer alors comment savoir si c'était vraiment de l'amour, si le sentiment était vrai, si le désir de Dan, qu'ils soient ensemble soit vrai ? Peux être était-il en train de se moquer ? Comme tous les autres l'avaient fait avant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de n'avoir plus que des relations strictement professionnelles, ce qu'il avait décidé bien trop tôt dans son enfance.

 

Il n'y avait qu'une manière de le savoir, il fallait procéder scientifiquement. Et quand un scientifique est confronté à un problème, il fait des expériences. Il allait devoir tester Dan. Au même moment quelqu'un sonna à nouveau à la porte, c'était encore une fois Anna qui cherchait Dan. Cette fois, il là fit entrer chez eux pour qu'elle attende le retour du médecin. Il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui les surveillait un peu plus loin.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Lorsque Dan rentra enfin du boulot, il trouva Herbert dans la cuisine. Il se réjouit grandement de voir le scientifique et sans que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Herbert essaya de fuir, mais il le retient. Il le colla à un mur et l'enlaça.

 

\- « Oh Herbert ! Je suis content de te voir. »

\- « Arrête ça. »

 

West se dégagea.

 

\- « Herbert, je m'en fiche de ton passé, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça ? »

\- « Je ne te crois pas. »

\- « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver ce que je te dis ? »

\- « Précisément, suis-moi. »

 

Herbert lui fit signe de le suivre. Dan était un peu inquiet, mais aussi content de voir qu'Herbert ne lui présentait plus un mur, mais peut-être une chance de lui prouver ce qu'il disait. Ils descendirent dans la cave. Et Dan s'inquiéta davantage quand il entendit un petit gémissement. Dans le second laboratoire d'Herbert il y trouva Anna, attacher et bâillonner à une chaise en train de pleurer. Elle gémit davantage quand elle vit entrer Herbert, mais s'excita quand elle vu Dan. Tout d'un coup un peu plus rassurer et essaya de l’appeler pour qu'il vienne l'aider.

 

Dan fut choqué, il bouscula un peu Herbert pour aller détacher Anna.

 

\- « Bon sang West, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

 

Le scientifique se précipita sur lui pour l’empêcher de la détacher.

\- « Attend. »

 

Dan lui laissa le bénéfice du doute et le laissa parler. Herbert s'approcha d'une table ou se trouvait plusieurs armes, un couteau, un fusil, du poison, et une fine chaîne en fer.

 

\- « Je ne te crois pas Dan. Tu dis que tu as des sentiments pour moi, mais tu n'es pas comme moi, et un jour une autre fille va arriver et tu vas t’intéresser à elle, ça pourrait même être elle. » Dit-il en désignant Anna. « Je suis sûr que tu es amoureux d'elle, mais j'ai peut-être tort, alors si tu veux me prouver que tu dis vrai, tue là. »

 

Dan n'en revenait pas. Herbert lui demandait de commettre un meurtre pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Ce type était complètement fou et le pire c'est que même en sachant ça et en voyant à quel point il pouvait être horrible, il était incapable de lui en vouloir sérieusement. Il l'aimait toujours.

 

\- « Je ne peux pas faire ça Herbert. »

 

Anna paniquait en couinant sur sa chaise. Herbert rigola et grimaça ensuite.

 

\- « Tu vois j'avais raison. Tu n'as fait que jouer avec moi. Tu disais le contraire, mais tu mentais. »

\- « Mais putain, ça n'a rien à voir. Que je le fasse ou pas, ça ne prouve rien. Je n'aime pas Anna, est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste accepter ce que je te dis ? Me croire ? »

\- « Non, tue là et je te croirais. Si ce n'est pas Anna, c'est une autre qui viendra t'enlever à moi. »

 

Dan s'était rapproché d'Herbert et lui saisit les épaules pour essayer de le raisonner. Il lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa.

 

\- « Je t'aime Herbert, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est mal. »

 

West eut les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il repoussa à nouveau Dan. Il le savait, il ne l'aimait pas et maintenant il allait libérer Anna et s'enfuir avec elle.

 

Oui, tout était de sa faute à elle. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse, comme ça Dan n'aurait plus que lui et il resterait avec lui.

 

\- « Très bien si tu ne peux pas le faire, moi je le ferais. »

 

Il attrapa le couteau et le posa sur la gorge d'Anna. Dan qui allait essayer de l'attraper, leva les mains en l'air pour essayer d'apaiser Herbert qui semblait tellement bouleversé qu'il était incapable de faire quelque chose de censé.

 

\- « Oh allez Herbert, ne fait pas ça. S'il te plaît. Elle n'a rien fait et elle ne t'a rien fait. Laisse là partir. »

 

Anna s'était mise à pleurer et Herbert gigotait n'arrivant pas à prendre une décision.

 

\- « Si, elle t'enlève à moi. » Grogna-t-il.

\- « Si tu l'as tue, c'est ce qui va se passer. Alors, lâche ton couteau, s'il te plaît. Herbert je t'en pris. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Parce que si tu l'as tue, ça veut dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance et je ne veux pas d'une relation où tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Allez Herbert lâche ton couteau. »

 

Le scientifique sembla réfléchir un peu, puis finalement déposa doucement le couteau sur le plan de travail. Dan fut rassuré et souffla de soulagement, il allait s'approcher pour prendre Herbert dans les bras quand un coup de feu retentit.

 

Dan entendit un cri et une chute et remarqua que s'était Herbert qui venait de s'écrouler, l'épaule ensanglantée. Il allait se précipiter vers lui quand un nouveau coup de feu retentit cette fois-ci le visant. Mais apparemment le tireur avait mal visé puisque la balle ne l'atteignit pas, mais transperça le crâne d'Anna l'éclaboussant de sang et de cervelle. Il tomba au sol et leva les yeux pour découvrir un cadavre sanguinolent. Décidément ça n'avait pas été son jour à elle. Il fixa l'endroit d'où provenait le coup de feu et aperçut l'homme qui les avait suivis.

 

\- « Tiens tiens tiens, alors c'est ici que tout se passe hein ? »

 

Dan se leva et aperçu qu'Herbert avait roulé sous l'une des tables métalliques et s'était levé de l'autre coté, se tenant son épaule en grimaçant de douleur.

 

\- « Vous ! » cracha-t-il dans la direction de cet homme.

\- « Je vous ai dit que je voulais votre secret. »

 

Herbert s'avança vers lui le regard mauvais.

 

\- « C'est ça ? » questionna l'homme en saisissant une seringue.

\- « Herbert, reste loin de lui c'est dangereux. » Fit Dan inquiet pour la vie de son amant.

 

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha davantage. L'homme qui venait de tuer Anna le pointa de son arme. Le sang de Dan ne dit qu'un tour et il se précipita pour se mettre entre l'arme et Herbert faisant un bouclier de son corps.

 

\- « Prenez-le et partez ! » Dit-il.

\- « NON ! » Cria Herbert.

 

Il contourna Dan et se précipita sur l'homme pour récupérer la seringue verte luisante. Le fou furieux le frappa si violemment qu'Herbert s'écroula sur le sol. Dan allait réagir, mais il pointa son arme sur lui, se qui le stoppa net. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, il avait peur, peur de perdre Herbert plus que sa propre vie. Il recula de quelques pas et l'homme se reconcentra sur le scientifique qui gémissait au sol. Il le visa de son arme avant de marcher sur la blessure qu'il lui avait faite plus tôt.

 

Herbert cria de douleur et Dan grimaça de rage. Il reculait toujours, essayant d'atteindre les armes qu'avait déposées Herbert sur la table métallique.

 

L'homme ramassa la seringue qui par chance ne s'était pas cassée au sol.

 

\- « Avec ça, je vais pouvoir faire revenir ma famille. » Il rigola. « Mais d'abord je vais me débarrasser de vous. »

 

Dan pouvait entendre la respiration angoissée d'Herbert qui ne pouvait rien faire à part rester apeuré et cloué au sol. Il prit soudainement peur, s'il ne faisait rien. Herbert allait mourir sous ses yeux. Il se précipita davantage vers les armes et saisit le fusil dès qu'il put. Il l'arma et visa l'homme qui menaçait de mort l'homme qu'il aimait.

 

\- « HEY ! » Appela-t-il.

 

L'homme releva les yeux se déconcentrant une demi-seconde de sa proie qu'était Herbert et à cet instant Daniel n'hésita pas et tira en direction de leur agresseur et réussit à le toucher. Il s'écroula sur le sol et le médecin se précipita pour tirer la seconde balle en pleine tête afin d'être sûr de le tuer.

 

Il respirait bruyamment face au stress, à l'adrénaline et au choc de ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis il entendit Herbert gémir et revint à la réalité. Il s'accroupit près de lui et se mit à pleurer, il lui caressa le front et posa une main sur son torse tremblant de douleur.

 

\- « Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur. » Dit-il dans un sanglot.

 

Il essuya ses larmes rapidement et saisit Herbert au niveau des épaules et sous ses fesses pour le soulever, car le sang du cadavre à côté d'eux se répandait vers eux. Herbert grogna de douleur et il le posa quelques mètres plus loin.

 

\- « Dan.. »

\- « Chuut, ne parle pas espèce d'idiot. »

 

Il arracha les boutons de sa chemise afin de voir l’état de la blessure. Heureusement la balle n'avait touché que les muscles, la blessure étant assez haute. Il commença à le soigner.

 

\- « Je ne suis pas un idiot ! » Répliqua Herbert entre deux souffles haletants, d'une voix ni vexé ni agressive.

\- « Te jeter sur cet homme pour récupérer ton réactif alors qu'il t'a déjà tiré dessus et qu'il est très probable qu'il recommence, j'appelle ça débile. »

\- « Tu l'as tué. »

\- « Hein ? »

\- « Tu l'as tué ! »

 

Dan le fixa dans les yeux un instant.

 

\- « Oui ! Et c'est de ta faute les médecins sont censés soigner pas tuer les gens. »

\- « Tu m'as déjà dit ça, ya quelque temps et pour la même personne. » Herbert se mit à rire, mais la douleur le fit grimacer. « Tu as enfreint tes principes. »

\- « je suppose. »

\- « Pour me protéger. »

 

Herbert recouvrir ses yeux de son autre bras et se mit à sangloter.

 

\- « Hey, Hey, Herbert ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

 

Laissant la blessure quelques secondes, il tira son bras pour dégager les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait, ce ne fut pas bien difficile, car la douleur empêchait Herbert d’émettre toutes résistances.

 

\- « Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi. »

 

Le scientifique s’exécuta et Dan se pencha pour l'embrasser. Herbert lui répondit sans concession. C'était un baiser plein de doute, de douleur, de peur, qu'ils balayaient ensemble. Un baiser qui disait « je suis heureux que tu sois en vie. ».

 

Dan brisa le baisé quelques secondes plus tard et retourna s'occuper de la blessure toujours sanguinolente de son amant. Celui-ci leva sa main et caressa les cheveux de Dan dans le but de lui enlever un morceau de cervelle qui avait atterri là. Dan lui avait une preuve et pour le moment ça lui suffisait.

 

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard et la blessure était nettoyée et pansée. Enlever la balle avait été plus compliqué que prévu.

 

Et une fois que ce fut fait, il aida Herbert à monter les escaliers et l'installa dans sa propre chambre afin qu'il se repose et qu'il dorme.

 

Il allait partir, mais Herbert le retint.

 

\- « Dan ! »

 

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui.

 

\- « Hum. »

\- « Tu veux bien.. »

 

Dan comprit sans qu'il n'ait besoin de finir sa phrase. Il s’essaya sur le lit et l'embrassa d'un baiser doux qu'Herbert transforma en baisé passionnée. Passant sa main libre sur sa nuque pour le garder aussi longtemps que possible près de lui.

 

Après ce baiser leur front se collèrent et ils se regardèrent avec tendresse.

 

\- « J'ai eu peur Herbert, j'ai eu peur de te perdre. »

 

Le scientifique avala difficilement sa salive. Dan ferma les yeux.

 

\- « J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de t'embrasser, de te prendre dans mes bras, et plus encore. » Il rouvrit les yeux. « j'aimais profondément Meg et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. Mais je crois que ça aurait été encore plus dur si je t'avais perdu toi. »

\- « Dan.. »

\- « Sache que je ne te quitterais pas pour quelqu'un d'autre, alors plus d'enlèvement et de séquestration d'accord ? Je n'aime pas ça ! »

 

Herbert acquiesça silencieusement

 

\- « Est confiance en moi Herbert, et est confiance en toi, tu es devenu une drogue pour moi, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. » Dit-il en frottant son nez contre celui d'Herbert. « Je t'aime. » Avoua-t-il.

 

Il l'embrassa doucement à nouveau, ça faisait tellement de bien de sentir les lèvres d'Herbert contre les siennes, après tout ce qui s'était passé.

 

\- « Repose-toi, essaie de dormir, je reviendrais plus tard. »

 

Dan quitta la pièce et laissa Herbert se reposer au calme. Lui en revanche avait du pain sur la planche. Il fallait nettoyer le bazar qui s'était déroulé. Il protégea en premier son coffre de voiture avec des bâches plastiques puis enroula les deux cadavres dans d'autres bâches avant de les mettre dans sa voiture dans le but de les enterrer dans la forêt à côté du cimetière un peu plus loin. Il fallait qu'il nettoie la pièce à la javel, brûlent les vêtements ensanglantés et se débarrassent des armes.

 

Une fois que ce fut fini, il s'accorda enfin une douche afin d'enlever la puanteur qui collait à sa peau, aujourd'hui il avait tué un homme. Certes à l’hôpital il lui arrivait de perdre un patient, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, et avec les expériences d'Herbert et bien ce n'était pas pareil non plus. Ça le mettait un peu mal, mais s'il n'avait pas fait ça, son amant serait mort.

 

Ça le rendit triste alors il partit s'allonger auprès d'Herbert et s'endormit à ses côtés.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Quand il se réveilla, il vit Herbert assis sur le bord du lit, déjà habillé. Il s'avança vers lui pour le toucher. Le scientifique sursauta.

 

\- « Hey, je t'ai surpris. »

\- « Ne me touche pas comme ça sans prévenir. »

 

Dan aperçut une bouteille verte fluorescente, contenant de toute évidence le sérum d'Herbert, il se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait une bouteille de sérum dans la main, puis aperçut une seringue.

 

\- « Herbert, tu es en train de te piquer ? »

\- « J'allais, mais tu m'as surpris. »

 

Le médecin n'aimait pas ça, en faites Herbert se droguait avec son sérum. Il allait changer ça. Rapidement il se redressa et fit tomber Herbert sur le lit avant de lui saisir son matériel.

 

\- « Hors de question. » Grogna-t-il.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » Râla Herbert en se redressant et en regardant Dan d'un air mauvais.

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu te piques. »

 

West tendit la main à plat vers lui.

 

\- « Rend moi ça, ça ne te concerne pas. »

\- « Bien sûr que ça me concerne, on sort ensemble non ? »

\- « ça n'a rien à voir. Rends-moi la seringue. »

\- « Non. »

 

Herbert fronça les sourcils comme il en avait l'habitude ce qui lui donnait un air méchant. Il tenta de reprendre la seringue à Dan, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

 

Après sept bonnes minutes de bataille, Herbert avait enfin récupéré sa seringue et avait réussi sans le vouloir à s'asseoir sur le bassin de Dan. Ce dernier vit Herbert positionner la seringue sur son bras pour se l'enfoncer dans une veine.

\- « Ne fait pas ça. »

\- « Je fais ce que je veux. »

 

Dan lui attrapa le bras.

 

\- « Non, mais vraiment arrête, tu n'en as pas besoin. » Herbert rigola.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ce dont j'ai besoin Dan. Lâche mon bras. » La fin de sa phrase fut faite sur un ton méchant et agressif.

 

Le médecin capitula et regarda son amant se piquer dans un souffle de soulagement.

 

\- « Pourquoi tu dis que ça ne me concerne pas ? Hein on est ensemble non ? »

\- « Je suppose, mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu peux contrôler tous les aspects de ma vie, en réalité tu ne peux quasiment en contrôler aucun. »

 

Dan bouda en regardant la lampe qu'il y avait sur la table de nuit.

 

\- « Et pour tout te dire, si tu prenais du sérum, comme moi je le fais, tu serais un bien meilleur médecin. »

 

Cette fois-ci Dan le regarda l'air méchant.

 

\- « Je ne suis pas un mauvais médecin. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait améliorer mes capacités. »

\- « Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais un mauvais médecin, mais le sérum t’empêcherait de te fatiguer, tout en améliorant ta réflexion et la logique ce qui fait que tu pourrais t'occuper plus longtemps de tes patients, travailler à côté pour améliorer tes connaissances, faire ton lèche-bottes pour avoir des promotions et m'aider dans mes recherches sans pour autant être épuisé. »

\- « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je continue la médecine pour devenir ton esclave attitré dans tes recherches. »

\- « C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

\- « Non c'est vrai. »

 

Herbert se leva. Tandis que Dan restait dans le lit.

 

\- « Comme tu veux. Je vais aller faire des expériences sur les cadavres d'hier. »

\- « Euh à ce propos.. »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Hier soir je suis partie les enterrer dans le cimetière, enfin à côté du cimetière. »

\- « Pourquoi ? » Fit Herbert déçu. « J'avais deux cadavres tout frais à la disposition de mes recherches. »

\- « Tu pourrais me dire merci, j'ai nettoyé ton laboratoire en plus. »

\- « Donc je devrais te remercier de ralentir mes recherches ? »

\- « Non, mais.. »

\- « Non en effet ! » Grogna Herbert.

 

Il partit de la chambre tandis que Dan retombait sur le lit en soufflant de désespoir. C'est vrai il aurait du y penser. Pour Herbert un cadavre n'était plus un être humain, mais un outil de travail. Et lui qui avait faire de nombreux effort pour effacer les traces. Mais même si sa journée commençait plutôt mal, le faites qu'Herbert se souci de se qu'il veut lui, le rendait heureux.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

La journée continua paisiblement. Ils étaient partis à l’hôpital, de temps en temps Herbert allait aider dans différents services d'analyse ou même faisait office de médecin quand il n'y avait pas assez de monde afin de se faire un peu de sous-supplémentaire pour acheter son matériel. Mais aussi pour voir les patients de Dan et lui dire lesquelles il serait intéressant de ramener, n'ayant plus de cadavres à sa disposition, c'était le meilleur moyen après surveiller les pompes funèbres pour déterré les cadavres frai.

 

Dan était actuellement en train de manger son repas, quand quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui, il leva les yeux.

\- « Hey, tu ne sais pas où est Anna ? » Dan grimaça intérieurement.

\- « N.. Non pourquoi ? »

\- « Elle à quitter l’hôpital, sans aucune raison et on ne sait pas où elle est, elle ne répond pas au téléphone. »

\- « Ah bon ? » Dan fronça les sourcils, elle était morte hier, mais personne ne le savait, son absence ne pouvait pas déjà être remarquer ?

\- « Oui, tu étais amie avec elle, tu n'as pas une idée d’où elle pourrait être ? »

 

Dan réfléchit à la stratégie à adopter.

 

\- « Non, et puis amie c'est un bien grand mot, plutôt une copine, une pote. »

\- « Oh d'accord, je croyais que vous étiez plus proche que ça. »

\- « Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Elle n'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis combien de temps ? »

\- « Trois jours ! »

\- « Oh. Je suis désolé, je ne sais rien. » Cain espéra de tout cœur qu'on ne pouvait pas lire sur son visage la culpabilité.

 

Il fut distrait en entendant une discutions à côté où le nom de son amant avait été prononcé, « West est un démon ! » « Il n'a fait refaire trois fois l'analyse d'urine de madame Mayard, pour qui il se prend ? » « Oué, mais il est bien meilleur que le chef, c'est ça le pire, on ne peut rien lui dire, il est plus rapide et efficace que n'importe qui d'autre ça m'agace, je le déteste. » « Il à un caractère exécrable, mais l’hôpital le garde uniquement pour ses capacités et son travail. » « J'ai hâte qu'il bouge dans le service d'hématologie. »

 

Apparemment Herbert avait mis les pieds dans le plat, Dan en aurait bien ri d'amusement, mais se retint, car ici personne n'aimait West, quand bien même ils le respectaient parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'erreur et si l'on oubliait la partit social, il était un excellent médecin.

\- « Pff ce West, il est tellement prétentieux, tout le monde ici à envie de l'écraser. »

\- « hum. » fit Dan en se reconcentrant sur son interlocuteur.

\- « D'ailleurs, tu le connais assez bien, non, vous êtes colocataire où un truc comme ça ? Comment il est en vrai ? »

\- « Ça va, on s’habitue. »

\- « Comment tu peux être ami avec quelqu'un comme ça, je veux dire, vous n’êtes pas du tout pareil. Je ne comprends pas, tes bizarre pour traîner avec quelqu'un comme ça. »

\- « On est pas ami. »

\- « Oh d'accord, ça me rassure. »

 

Dan n'avait pas menti, ils n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient en couples, mais ça il n'allait pas le dire. West arriva justement d'un pas rapide dans la cafétéria se poster devant les autres médecins avec qui il travaillait aujourd'hui pour leur passer un sermon au vu des nouvelles erreurs de débutant qu'ils avaient faites et qu'il avait du corriger.

Aucun des médecins ne broncha, mais tous lui jetaient un regard méchant l'air de dire « un jour je vais t'étrangler. » Dan fut heureux de le voir, car il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Herbert s'était fait tirer dessus la veille. Une fois qu'il eut finit son monologue, il l'appela.

\- « West. »

 

Le scientifique se retourna l'air méchant.

 

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Viens pas me déranger. » Grogna-t-il d'un ton particulièrement méchant et agressif.

 

Dan se tut et le regarda avec des yeux de merlans frits. Herbert quitta la pièce dans la même démarche vive qu'à l'aller.

 

\- « Parce qu'on peut s'habituer à ça ? »

\- « Il est pire à la maison. » Répliqua Dan vexé de l'attitude d'Herbert.

\- « Pourquoi tu restes avec lui alors ? Ce mec est un démon fou furieux. » Dan ne pouvait pas lui dire la vraie raison, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il devait probablement être maso rien que pour ça.

\- « Parce qu'il paye les trois quarts de loyer du coup je fais des économies. » Ils avaient acheté la maison, ils ne payaient plus de loyer. Dan rigola intérieurement il devenait meilleurs pour dire des mensonges.

\- « Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ? »

\- « Je sais pas, mais j'ai pas envie de déménager pour l'instant. »

\- « Hé bien tu as du courage, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec un type pareil. »

 

Dan sourit, malgré le fait qu'Herbert venait de lui gueuler dessus sans raison, il ne pouvait pas le défendre, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il détestait entendre des critiques négatives sur lui.

 

Plus tard dans la journée, un autre médecin vint demander un coup de main à Dan. Il avait besoin de demander un truc à West, mais il redoutait le scientifique, car celui-ci l'enverrait chier à coup sûr et il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il voulait, mais il était généralement plus souple avec Cain.

 

\- « Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

\- « Oh merci, j'avais pas du tout envie de l'affronter, tiens-le voilà qui arrive. Vas-y. »

 

Dan grimaça, puis s'avança vers Herbert.

 

\- « Hey ! » Dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

\- « Fou moi la paix. »

 

Dan vit grimacer le médecin qui lui avait demandé le service. Alors qu'il avait emboîté le pas avec son amant.

 

\- « West il me faut les résultats d'analyse complète pour monsieur Fan. »

\- « J'ai autre chose à faire en premier. »

\- « C'est important. »

\- « Ce que j'ai à faire est tout aussi important. »

 

Dan l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras. Ils étaient désormais hors de portée d'écoute, mais plusieurs collègues regardaient la scène afin de voir comment Cain allait s'en sortir avec la bête noire.

Le duo s’arrêta et Herbert dégagea assez brusquement son bras et lui jeta un regard noir.

 

\- « Ne me touche pas. » Grogna-t-il.

 

Derrière les collègues se demandaient comment Cain avait réussi à toucher West sans que celui-ci ne le tue sur place, c'était assez rare de voir ça. Herbert reprit sa marche et Daniel le poursuivit.

 

\- « Non ! » répliqua le plus petit.

\- « Oh allez s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu acceptes. »

\- « Rien ! »

\- « Herbert ! » chuchota-t-il d'un ton pressant.

 

Ils marchèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Herbert s'arrête et acquiesce.

 

\- « Très bien je m'en charge. »

\- « Oh merci Herbert. »

 

Chacun partit dans une direction opposée, Dan tout sourire, affichant sa victoire sur le terrible Herbert West. Tout le monde le félicita, car à par Cain, demander un service à West et le faire accepter relevait du miracle.

 

Dan était cependant inquiet son amant avait été particulièrement agressif avec lui, il n'avait pas voulu qu'il le touche. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, peut-être les cadavres, peut être qu'il lui en voulait pour ça. Il faudrait qu'il voit ça ce soir, mais ça l'angoissait.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Heureusement leur service avait fini ensemble et il rentrait désormais chez eux. La journée avait été longue et Dan se réjouissait d'être de nouveau auprès d'Herbert même si celui-ci semblait aussi neutre que possible.

 

Ils se parlèrent à peine, et c'est sur la route de retour que Dan tenta quelque chose. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Herbert, assez proche du genou pour ne pas le gêner et qu'il ne le prenne pas comme une possible avance sexuelle. Il l'avait rejeté aujourd'hui peut-être allait-il recommencer.

 

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Herbert regardait par la fenêtre sans se soucier de la main de Dan il semblait dans ses pensées avant de finir par parler.

 

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

\- « ça te gêne ? » Dis Dan en retirant sa main.

\- « Ta main est chaude c'est perturbant, mais non ça ne me gène pas. »

\- « Alors je peux la remettre là où elle était ? »

\- « Fais ce que tu veux. »

 

Dan replaça sa main.

 

\- « Tu m'as rejeté tout à l'heure, tu as été agressif et buté contre moi sans aucune raison. Je ne comprends pas ! »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dan ? »

\- « Hein ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Devenir un médecin reconnu ? »

\- « Oui, tu sais bien que c'est mon objectif, mon rêve, je veux devenir l'un des meilleurs médecins, de ceux qui font avancer la science. »

\- « Pour cela il faut que tu sois apprécié par les gens de l’hôpital, pour qu'ils appuient tes candidatures et t'aident à t'élever dans la hiérarchie. »

\- « Oui, ça va de soi. »

\- « Tu crois qu'ils vont t'apprécier si tu me défends devant eux alors que je fais tout pour leur faire vivre un enfer à ces incapables ? »

\- « Euh ! »

\- « Tu crois pas qu'ils vont davantage t'apprécier si tu es le seul à pouvoir me convaincre de faire quelques choses ? Les résultats d'analyses de monsieur Fan je l'ai avais déjà fini quand tu es venu me demander de les faire, je refusais juste de les donner à ton stupide collègue avant que tu viennes me les demander, et j'ai fait en sorte de les lui donner dans un temps normal, mais rapide pour qu'il croit que je mettais presser de les faire depuis que tu me l'avais demandé. »

\- « Pourquoi faire ça ? »

\- « Tu ne pourras jamais avoir une haute place dans cet hôpital si on montre qu'on est trop proche. Il faut les tromper, jouer un jeu. »

\- « Comme un faire valoir ? »

\- « Oui, exactement. »

\- « Toi, faire le faire valoir, pour moi ? » Dan rigola comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il entendait.

\- « Dan, je ne cherche pas à avoir le même poste que toi. J'en est rien à faire de soigner des gens de maladies comme tu le fais, moi je fais de la recherche, on est pas en compétition. En plus quand tu auras une bonne position dans l'hôpital, ça sera utile pour moi. »

 

Dan rigola.

\- « Donc tout ça n'était qu'un jeu ? »

\- « Je croyais que tu avais compris. »

\- « Bon sang j'ai eu peur pour rien. Idiot. »

\- « En l’occurrence c'est plutôt toi l'idiot. »

 

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

 

\- « Merci Herbert. »

\- « Mais en échange faudra que tu me ramènes des morceaux de corps. »

\- « Des morceaux de corps ? Pour quoi faire ? »

\- « Une nouvelle expérience, d'ailleurs il nous faudrait une scie circulaire pour si jamais on à des cadavres entiers, pour pouvoir les découper. »

\- « Ok je veux pas savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec. »

\- « Il nous faut un iguane aussi. »

\- « Okay Okay on essaiera de trouver ça. »

 

Ils se turent un moment.

 

\- « Tu sais je trouve ça assez sexy que tu m'aides comme ça à l’hôpital. »

Herbert allait répliquer quelques choses, mais ils arrivaient devant chez eux où plusieurs voitures de policiers étaient garées devant. Dan et Herbert se regardèrent. Il y avait un problème.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dan se gara en vitesse, ignorant au passage le regard d'Herbert qui lui disait de fuir le plus loin possible d'ici, et tous deux sortirent en trombe du véhicule. Se précipitant chez eux.

 

\- « Ola ! On ne passe pas. » fit un policier en bloquant l'entrée.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est chez nous. » Répliqua Herbert de façon agressive.

\- « Nous avons un mandat, on a le droit de fouiller. »

\- « Pourquoi vous auriez besoin d'un mandat pour fouiller chez nous ? »

 

Herbert avait réussi à passer et descendait actuellement dans la cave.

 

\- « Deux avis de recherches ont été lancer, l'un pour Anna Davis et l'autre pour Tom Muller. »

\- « En quoi ça nous concerne ? »

 

Le policier sortit deux photographies de sa poche.

 

\- « Connaissez-vous ces personnes ? »

 

Il y avait une photo d'Anna et l'autre c'était l'homme qui avait brûlé leur maison.

 

\- « Je reconnais Anna, mais je n'ai jamais vu l'autre personne. Muller c'est ça ? » Mentit Dan.

\- « Oui. Vous êtes Daniel Cain n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Vous et votre ami avez déjà eu affaire à la police il y a quelques mois, l'affaire de l'hôpital, hein ? »

\- « Oui, mais l'affaire a été bouclé, en quoi Anna et Muller on un rapport avec cette histoire ? »

\- « Aucun à par vous. Vous êtes officiellement la dernière personne à avoir vu Anna Davis en vie, apparemment vous avez passé quelques jours chez elle, on a retrouvé votre ADN chez elle. »

\- « Oui j'ai passé trois jours chez elle. »

\- « Quand à Muller il est recherché depuis bientôt sept mois, après que sa famille ait péri dans un incendie. C'était quelqu'un d'important vous savez, mais il à disparut on l'à chercher pendant plusieurs mois jusqu'à retrouver l’hôtel où il logeait, avec le nom de votre ami écrit sur les murs. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « C'est ce qu'on cherche à découvrir. »

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Entre temps Herbert était descendu dans la cave.

 

\- « Ne touchez pas à mon matériel ! » Grogna-t-il.

\- « qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda un policier.

\- « Ce serait plutôt à vous de répondre, vous êtes chez moi ! »

\- « Je suis le policier Robert Arman. Vous êtes West je suppose ? »

\- « Oui, dégagez de mon laboratoire et emportez vos chiens avec. » Dit-il en parlant des scientifiques et relevés des preuves.

\- « On à un mandat, on a le droit d'être ici. »

\- « Rien à faire, je ne veux pas que vous abîmiez et salissiez mon matériel. »

\- « Navré, mais c'est la procédure. »

 

Le policier allait toucher quelques choses, mais Herbert lui tapa la main pour qu'il ne touche à rien. Ils se regardèrent l'air méchant.

\- « John ! Vire-moi ce type de là. » Dit-il à l'un de ses hommes.

 

Un homme assez costaud empoigna Herbert pour le faire remonter.

 

\- « Sortez de mon laboratoire ! » Cria-t-il alors qu'il essayait de résister au policier.

 

On le fit s'asseoir dans la cuisine avec Daniel. Ils se regardèrent, le médecin était angoissé tandis que le scientifique était davantage en colère. On les fit patienter un bon moment, ils pouvaient voir les équipes s’affairer et relever des preuves.

 

Le policier qui avait confronté Herbert remonta de la cave et vint vers eux, une bouteille verte fluo à la main.

 

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

 

Dan se mordit la lèvre.

 

\- « Du détergent ! » Répliqua Herbert.

 

Le policier rigola.

 

\- « J'ai jamais vu du détergent avec une couleur pareil. Ni dans une si petite bouteille. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

\- « Je vous l'ai dit du détergent, très concentrer que j'ai fait moi même, la couleur vient de la fluorescéine. » Inventa-t-il.

\- « De la fluorescéine ? C'est pour les canalisations normalement. »

\- « Oui, mais Dan ne rince jamais suffisamment les produits quand c'est lui qui nettoie et ça peux altérer mes recherches, la fluorescéine me permet de voir s'il a bien rincé ou non avant de commencer une expérience. »

 

Dan était sidéré de le voir inventer cette histoire.

 

Un autre policier s'approcha d'eux.

 

\- « Bon on à finit, on les embarque. »

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

On les fit monter dans des voitures de police différentes et ils ne purent que se jeter un regard avant d'être totalement isolés.

 

Tous deux se firent interroger pendant des heures. Dan expliqua qu'il n'avait pas revu Anna depuis qu'il l'avait quitter. Et Herbert du avouer qu'elle était passée chez eux pour voir Dan, mais que comme celui-ci ne rentrait pas elle était repartie. Il aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette femme de sa vie, mais si les policiers avaient retrouvé un cheveu à elle sur le canapé par exemple alors ils seraient mal.

On posa ensuite des questions à propos de Muller, mais Dan nia toutes connaissances avec cet homme. Puis ensuite du parler d'Herbert et de leur relation amical, car heureusement ils n'étaient pas au courant que lui et Herbert étaient ensemble, après tout c'était très récent. La suite dévia sur le travail du scientifique, Dan mentit en précisant qu'il n'avait pas grande connaissance de ses recherches, car il ne le laissait pas travailler avec lui et essaya tant bien que mal de noyer le poisson.

 

Herbert quant à lui du justifier qu'il n'avait rien en rapport avec l'incendie de la maison de Muller, ou l'incendie de sa propre maison, ce qui fut particulièrement difficile, les policiers l'ayant déjà statuer comme possible pyromane. Puis on lui demanda de parler de ses travaux et il resta dans le vague en inventant quelques choses.

 

Il ne précisa cependant pas son épaule blessée bien que la blessure se soit rouverte, car un impact de balle aurait été difficile à justifier. Il s'arrangea pour cacher le sang du mieux qu'il put et stoppa le saignement bien que ce fut douloureux.

 

Ils restèrent en garde à vue pendant deux longues journées épuisantes où on venait les réveiller en pleine nuit pour les interroger du moins, ils réveillaient Dan, car Herbert lui, ne dormait pas.

 

Durant deux jours ce fut l'enfer. Jusqu'à ce que les policiers ouvrent les portes de leurs cellules et les conduisent vers une salle. Herbert arriva et Dan déjà à l'intérieur se tourna vers lui. Ils se jetèrent un regard, absolument indescriptible. Avant de refixer le policier.

 

\- « Bien, nous n'avons retrouvé aucune preuve chez vous, pouvant amener à votre culpabilité dans l'une de ces deux affaires. Nous avons retrouvé des cheveux d'Anna Davis, mais vu qu'elle était passée chez vous on ne peut rien prouver de plus. On a retrouvé quelques bandages ensanglantés de votre sang, monsieur West. Vous êtes-vous blessé ? »

\- « Je ne suis coupé en cuisinant, ça a pissé le sang. »

\- « Ok. Nous n'avons rien contre vu, et à moins que l'on trouve de nouvelles preuves, vous n'êtes plus suspecté. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Le duo, épuisé par les deux derniers jours, du prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez eux. Ils ne se parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce que la voiture jaune soit repartie et qu'ils montent les marches jusqu'à leur porte d'entrée.

 

\- « Merci Dan. »

\- « Pour ? » Répondit le médecin d'une voix fatiguée.

\- « Si tu n'avais pas nettoyé la cave, on serrait en prison. »

\- « Oui de toute évidence. »

 

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Dan se dirigeant immédiatement à l'étage pour prendre un bain et se détendre enfin. Mais Herbert le retint.

 

\- « Dan attend. »

 

Il se retourna.

 

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu te déshabilles ? » Dit-il en le voyant enlever la chemise.

\- « Tu veux bien me soigner ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et un peu hésitante.

 

Dan redescendit les quelques marches qu'il avait montées et vint observer la plaie.

 

\- « ça a commencé à s'infecter. »

\- « Je sais, tu crois que je ne sens pas l'odeur ? »

\- « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux policiers, ils ont une infirmerie, ils t'auraient refait ton pansement. »

\- « Et j'aurais dit quoi pour justifier un impact de balle dans l'épaule ? »

\- « Hum c'est pas faux. Bon j'imagine que toi aussi tu meurs d'envie de prendre une douche, sauf que si tu mouilles ton pansement je devrais le refaire donc on va aller prendre ta douche d'abord. »

 

Il lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers les escaliers.

 

\- « On ? » s'interrogea Herbert.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Le « on » signifiait Herbert nu dans une eau fumante et Dan à côté qui lui lavait les cheveux.

 

\- « Je ne suis pas à l'aise Dan. »

 

Le médecin arrêta son massage de crâne.

 

\- « Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter. » Grogna Herbert.

 

Dan pouffa avant de recommencer, son amant était tellement sensible qu'il était sur qu'il pouvait le contrôler s'il le touchait au bon endroit, en l’occurrence la tête avait déjà un bon effet sur Herbert.

 

Une fois que le scientifique fut lavé, Cain nettoya doucement la plaie, Herbert le regardait alors que lui était concentré sur son travail. Mais les yeux de son idiot de partenaire, bien qu'il ne les voyaient pas, avaient cette faculté de le distraire et de lui donner une folle envie de lever les yeux.

 

Il n'y résista pas et le fit, et à peine une seconde après Herbert saisit ses tempes de ses mains mouillées pour l'amener vers lui et l'embrasser. Il répondit sans attendre, bon sang, Herbert lui avait manqué pendant ces deux jours et apparemment c'était aussi le cas pour lui. Leurs langues se caressaient alors que le scientifique lâchait un gémissement tout en tirant sur le tee-shirt de Dan.

 

Celui-ci brisa le baiser avant de se déshabiller en vitesse et de rentrer dans l'eau chaude avec Herbert, il saisit son crâne de ses deux mains et embrassa à nouveau Herbert.

 

Ils bougèrent beaucoup, éclaboussant l'eau sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que le médecin s'adosse à la baignoire alors qu'Herbert se positionne sur lui, penchant la tête pour continuer à l'embrasser.

 

Après un moment ils reprirent leur souffle.

 

\- « Tu es toujours gêné ? »

\- « Oui. »

 

Dan rigola avant de caresser le visage d'Herbert.

 

\- « Tu me laves ? »

\- « Fais le tout seul. » Répliqua-t-il.

 

Les minutes qui suivirent furent composées de Dan se savonnant et d'Herbert observant d'un regard fier et victorieux.

\- « Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Ricana Dan.

 

Herbert leva les yeux au ciel. Puis se redressa afin de laver à son tour les cheveux de l'idiot qu'il avait en face de lui. Idiot qui se mit à lui caresser les cotes, avant de descendre sur ses fesses et le bas de ses cuisses.

 

\- « A.. Arrête ça. »

\- « Jamais, tu sais que ta peau est super douce, comment tu fais ? »

\- « Je sais pas. »

 

Dan remonta les mains au niveau du bassin et leva la tête pour embrasser à nouveau Herbert qui enroula ses bras autour de lui frissonnant de plaisir.

 

Puis ils changèrent l'eau, car elle était sale et froide et Herbert s'allongea contre la poitrine de Dan. Oui il était gêné d'une telle situation, il n'avait jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un, mais il aimait le contact avec Dan, c'était agréable. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi doux et prévenant avec lui en faites, excepté l'homme contre qui il se reposait.

 

Il lui faisait découvrir un monde tout nouveau, tendre et doux, passionner et bouleversant. Il n'avait cessé de pensé à Dan leur de leur garde à vue. Maintenant il allait profiter de lui, même si cela l'embarrassait.

 

Il poussa un gémissement léger. Daniel était en train de le caresser depuis tout à l'heure, passant ses mains sur sa peau, son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses. Ça le faisait frissonner de bien-être. En temps normal il aurait arrêté Dan immédiatement, mais à cet instant la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire et qu'il faisait c'était se coller et s'affaler encore davantage sur le corps de son amant et le laisser faire ce que bon lui semblait.

 

Cain dévia irrémédiablement jusqu'à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant d'un délicat toucher jusqu'aux prémisses de sa virilité. Il gémit à nouveau dans un frisson et sentit les lèvres de son amant sur sa tempe dans un tendre et léger baisé.

 

\- « Détend toi, laisse-toi aller ! » Dit-il dans un murmure contre ses cheveux humides.

 

Herbert ne put que lui obéir. Et quand il caressa son membre, il gigota un peu. Mais l'excitation montait et il soufflait de plaisir alors qu'il durcissait entre les doigts de Dan.

 

\- « Arrête ! »

 

Dit-il en saisissant sa main pour qu'il stoppe le mouvement lascif qui le torturait. Dan adorait entendre la respiration tremblante de son amant qui se poursuivait même s'il ne le caressait plus.

 

\- « Il n'y a rien de gênant ! Regarde. »

 

Le médecin prit la main d'Herbert et lui fit saisir sa propre virilité et recommença les mouvements de vas et vient, lent et chaud. Mais ça ne plus pas trop au scientifique qui se redressa en faisant tout pour que Dan arrête utilisé sa main pour le caresser. Mais celui-ci ne fut pas d'accord et de son autre bras, lui saisit la poitrine pour le garder serré contre lui. Il lui embrassa une nouvelle fois la tempe tout en caressant sa clavicule et son cou. La peau était fine et les os se dessinaient en dessous, bougeant au rythme de la respiration de plus en plus haletante.

 

Herbert finit par enfoncer son crâne en arrière dans le creux du cou de Dan en poussant un gémissement. Il lâcha son membre pour attraper le rebord de la baignoire et le serrer entre ses doigts jusqu'à avoir les jointures blanches. Dan poursuivit les mouvements de sa main, de plus en plus rapidement, et intense, n'hésitant pas à dévié sur le bas du ventre ou sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Il lui mordilla le cou.

 

\- « Détend toi Herbert, laisse venir ! » Lui chuchota-t-il.

 

Herbert tourna la tête et se cala contre son cou, Dan pouvait sentir sa respiration lui chatouillé la peau. Ses jambes tremblaient désormais en des mouvements saccadés et brusques en réponse au plaisir et qui avait l'art d'éclabousser le sol en faisait déborder l'eau.

 

Un autre gémissement sortit des lèvres d'Herbert et dans un nouveau mouvement brusque il fit tomber une bouteille de savon dans l'eau en essayant de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Il trouva finalement le genou de Dan et y planta ses ongles dans une vaine tentative de supporter le plaisir qui le submergeait. Le concerner grimaça et abandonna ses caresses au niveau du torse de son amant pour aller chercher sa main, qu'ils se serrèrent.

 

Ça ne dura pas très longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'Herbert se libère dans un gémissement soufflé. Broyant la main de Dan au passage. Il le laissa reprendre son souffle et ses esprits en entourant ses bras autour de lui.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Après un petit moment, ils étaient sortis de l'eau, s'étaient séché mutuellement, puis Dan avait guider Herbert jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'ils dorment ensemble. Le scientifique avait néanmoins exigé qu'ils soient un minimum habillé. Ce qu'avait accepté le médecin non pas à contrecœur, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas sauter les étapes et laisser Herbert s'acclimater à leur nouvelle relation.

 

Dan ronronna de plaisir en se glissant dans ses draps frais. Un vrai lit ça n'avait pas de pris. Herbert l'imita non sans garder une distance avec son amant, mais que celui-ci brisa sans remord et sans gêne en le saisissant entre ses bras.

 

\- « Dan.. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? »

\- « J'ai besoin d'espace. »

\- « humf, et moi j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. »

\- « Dan.. » grogna plaintivement Herbert.

\- « Très bien, embrasse-moi et je te laisse tranquille. »

 

Herbert se redressa un peu et se pencha sur Dan pour lui offrir ses lèvres dans un baiser rapide. Mais le médecin l'avait vu venir et dés que West commença à se relever il passa son bras sous le sien au niveau des cotes et le fit basculer sur le coté avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui avec l'élan.

 

\- « Je t'ai eu. » Rigola-t-il.

\- « Da.. »

 

Cain coupa la parole à son amant d'un baiser fougueux. Herbert lui répondit par réflexe au début avant de se prendre au jeu avec enthousiasme. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Dan et caressa sa langue de la sienne. Gémissant de plaisir à sentir la chaleur contre lui.

 

Le médecin se mit à lui embrasser le cou tout en le mordillant, puis il tira le tee-shirt afin d'embrasser le haut de ses pectoraux avant de descendre au niveau du ventre tout en remontant. Sa langue glissa sur un des tétons d'Herbert qui remua, car ça le chatouillait. Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Dan glissant ses mains et caressant autant qu'il pouvait le corps qu'il avait contre lui.

 

\- « J'ai envie de toi. »

\- « nooon. » grogna plaintivement Herbert, sachant très bien qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que se soit se soir compte tenu de ce que Dan lui avait fait dans le bain.

 

Dan attrapa son bassin et ses épaules et les redressa tous les deux, positionnant ensuite Herbert sur ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore comme s'ils voulaient rattraper les jours où ils n'avaient pas été ensemble.

 

Herbert finit par faire basculer en arrière Dan et se retrouva à son tort en position de domination. Mais il ne lâcha pas une seconde les lèvres de son amant. Leur corps se frottait lascivement et s'excitaient telles deux pierres qui s'entrechoquent jusqu'à faire des étincelles. Herbert s'allongea légèrement sur Dan tout en enroulant un de ses bras autour de son crâne dans un acte possessif tandis que le médecin caressait son dos en descendant de plus en plus au creux des reins se qui faisait frissonner Herbert.

 

Puis Dan descendit au niveau du ventre et glissa ses doigts jusqu'à l'aine avant de passer sa main sous le sous-vêtement d'Herbert. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas la réaction escomptée et s'écarta vivement de lui, allant jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de lui.

 

\- « Je ne peux pas. »

\- « Oh allez, tu m'as laissé te toucher tout à l'heure et tu as aimé ça non ? »

 

Herbert baissa la tête et détourna le regard gêné. Alors que Dan s'approchait de lui. Il lui caressa la cheville avant de remonter le mollet jusqu'à arriver à la cuisse il embrassa Herbert.

 

\- « Je sais, mais je peux pas faire ça deux fois dans une même journée. C'est trop pour moi. »

 

Un souffla un peu à la fois de désespoir, mais aussi de compréhension. Il sourit et embrassa encore une fois son amant.

 

\- « D'accord, on va juste dormir. »

 

Ils se recouchèrent sous les draps et sans coller son amant Dan posa un bras sur sa poitrine. Herbert s'y accrocha et ils finirent par s'endormirent.

 

/DH\JackB/DH\

 

Herbert se réveilla deux petites heures plus tard. Le sommeil et lui ça faisait deux et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup dormir comme la plupart des autres personnes. Il voulut se lever, mais un bras le retenait de toute tentative de fuir. Dan bien évidemment, en train de pioncer comme un bébé à ses côtés. Il essaya de se dégager, de bouger le bras de Cain, de le réveiller, mais rien ne fonctionna.

 

Il s'énerva tout seul dans le lit. C'était bien gentil, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester là toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que Dan se réveille et qu'on le veuille ou non, il n'avait jamais été habituer à être touché et ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain qu'on changeait ses habitudes ce qui faisait que le corps chaud le retenant contre lui devenait plus désagréable et insupportable à chaque seconde.

 

Pendant l'heure suivante il essaya du mieux qu'il put de se libérer de l'emprise tentaculaire qu'avait Dan sur lui, il y arriva finalement et s'écroula dans les secondes qui suivirent sur le sol, se cognant la tête contre la table de nuit. Il se releva rapidement pour vérifier si Dan ne s'était pas réveillé et fut heureux de voir qu'il avait à peine été perturbé. Dan avait le sommeil profond de toutes évidences il avait galéré pour le réveillé quand leur maison avait été en feu.

 

Il recula d'un pas, trébucha sur des vêtements et manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Il fuit la chambre rapidement pour prendre une douche.

 

Puis retourna à la cave afin de continuer son travail, du moins lancer la production de sérum, il connaissait la recette par cœur ce qui lui permettait de songé à autre chose pendant qu'il manipulait les produits et mettait en place le protocole. Généralement il pensait travail, mais cette fois-là il pensait à Dan.

 

Dan était à lui n'est-ce pas ? Dan allait rester à ses côtés pour toujours pas vrai ? Il lui appartenait ? Herbert n'en était pas si sur. Il l'aimait, après tout il ne laisserait jamais personne d'autre l'aider dans son travail à moins qu'il n'est une importance capitale. Par exemple le docteur Grubert et lui avaient travailler ensemble sur le sérum jusqu'à mettre au point une formule qui fonctionne, bon elle n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné pour son ancien professeur à cause d'un trop haut dosage. Mais voilà, sans Grubert, mettre au point le sérum aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps.

Mais Dan ne l'aidait pas dans se sens. C'était lui qui faisait la recherche pure et dure et Cain suivait du mieux qu'il pût en essayant de comprendre et lui faciliter les taches basiques ou ingrates. C'était un assistant, mais il ne laisserait jamais n'importe qu'elle assistant l’assisté. Et puis c'était la seule personne qu'il laissait l'atteindre.

 

Et Dan semblait s'être épris de lui. Mais l'amour permettait-il d'avoir des fondations assez stables pour que Dan lui appartienne pour toujours ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Les sentiments ? Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, est-ce que ça suffisait ou est-ce qu'il fallait autre chose ?

Il y songea toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que le matin arrive, et qu'ils entendent quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Lui qui était en train de flâner devant le mécanisme de refroidissement de son sérum réagit au quart de tour et fit semblant d'être adsorbé par son travail.

 

\- « J'ai cru que j’allais me réveiller dans tes bras, mais je crois que c'est vain d'espérer une telle chose. » Dit Dan en s'approchant d'Herbert.

\- « Hum hum. » Répondit vaguement le scientifique.

 

Dan se colla à son dos et essaya de lui embrasser le cou, mais Herbert le repoussa doucement.

 

\- « Attend je travaille. » Dit-il sans lever les yeux.

 

Le médecin aurait presque pu être vexé, mais il pouvait comprendre.

 

\- « Tu ne veux pas prendre une minute pour m'embrasser ? »

 

Herbert l'ignora volontairement en prétendant qu'il était adsorbé par son travail. Dan finit par remonter. Et une fois qu'il fut hors de vu le scientifique soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Maintenant il avait des doutes et il avait peur.

Il ignora à nouveau Dan quand celui-ci le prévint qu'il allait travailler. Et se sentit pitoyable de faire une telle chose, mais tant pis.

 

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait se remettre à flâner sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre. Mais il avait un problème à régler. Certes Dan, il ne savait pas comment une telle chose était possible, était à lui, pour le moment. Oui pour le moment, car Dan n'était pas gay, Dan n'était comme lui, il avait déjà connue et aimé d'autre personne. Il était une erreur dans son parcours.

Même s'il restait avec lui quelques semaines, quelques mois, quelques années, un jour quelque chose allait arracher Dan de ses griffes. Parce qu'il était un gars normal et tous les gens normaux veulent avoir un bon travail, avoir plein d'argent, une belle maison blanche ou beige, un gentil chien, une femme et des enfants.

Dan voudrait un jour des enfants et une vie normale et lui il ne pourrait rien lui donner de tout ça. Deux hommes, ça ne peut pas faire d'enfant et quand bien même il détestait les enfants, trop bruyants et bêtes. Alors Cain le quitterait pour une paire de seins, un vagin et un utérus.

 

Il broya une feuille dans sa main de rage. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il venait d'avoir Dan pour lui, aucune fille n'était pour le moment à l'horizon, et il était incapable de savourer sa victoire, car il savait qu'elle ne durerait pas aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. Pourquoi il avait laissé son cœur et son corps s'éprendre de Dan ? Ça ne servait à rien et il souffrait déjà de la future trahison de son amant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? L’enchaîné pour toujours dans cette maison ? Mais Dan serait malheureux et il voulait qu'il soit heureux, sauf si cela impliquait le fait de le voir partir d'ici au bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

 

Lorsque Dan rentra enfin dans la soirée après une grosse journée, il répondit à peine à son baiser. Sa froideur perturba le médecin, mais ils ne dirent rien. Chaque baiser avait maintenant un goût amer pour Herbert.

 

Quelques jours passèrent jusqu'à ce que Dan décide de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

 

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

\- « Hein ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

\- « Comme quoi ? » Herbert savait très bien de quoi il parlait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

\- « Tu es froid avec moi. Tu m'ignores et tu as constamment l'air d'être entre la colère et la souffrance. »

\- « Dan arrête ça. »

 

Herbert tenta de fuir vers son refuge favori, la cave, mais le médecin lui attrapa le bras et le retint.

 

\- « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

 

Herbert essaya à nouveau de s'enfuir en tirant son bras de l'emprise de Dan, mais celui-ci l'avait agrippé trop fort.

 

\- « Herbert dit moi ! » Dis Dan sur un ton un peu désespérer.

 

Il franchit le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux et le serra dans ses bras. Puis il le retourna et l'embrassa. Ils reculèrent en même temps tous les deux jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Herbert rencontre un mur.

 

\- « Tu vas partir ! »

\- « Hein où ? Je vais partir où ? » rigola Dan.

\- « Je sais pas quelque part, mais un jour tu vas partir et tu vas me laisser tout seul. »

\- « Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? »

\- « Parce que tu es normal. Un jour tu voudras une femme et des enfants et un chien, tu voudras créer une famille et comme par hasard à ce moment tu rencontreras une femme qui sera prête à faire tout ça et moi à côté je ne ferais pas le poids. Alors tu me quitteras et tu partiras. Et je ne supporte pas ça. Je ne veux pas te voir partir. »

\- « Pourquoi tu penses à une chose pareille ? »

\- « Parce que c'est comme ça, même si tu ne veux pas une famille maintenant, un jour tu en voudras une c'est obligé. On t'enlèvera à moi et je déteste savoir que ça va arriver. »

\- « Herbert.. »

\- « La seule chose à laquelle je pense pour régler le problème serait de t’enchaîner ici pour toujours. »

 

Dan grimaça.

 

\- « Que tu oublies toutes les autres personnes que tu connaisses, jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus que moi et que tu sois incapable de te séparer de moi. Mais tu ne serais pas heureux, je ne veux pas te faire ça. »

\- « Je suis sur que si tu fais je vais mourir de faim de toute façon. » Plaisanta Dan incapable de savoir quoi répondre.

 

Il ne s'était jamais tellement posé la question. Herbert se dégagea et fila dans sa cave alors qu'il restait là incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée pour rassurer Herbert. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était réfléchir à la question justement. Il s'affala dans le canapé et y pensa.

 

Deux heures plus tard, il se leva et partit en direction de la cave. Herbert était en train de flâner encore une fois, mais après tout il s'en fichait cette fois-ci d'être vu. Dan allait mettre un terme à leur relation maintenant et il souffrirait, mais peut-être moins que si ça avait été dans quelques années.

 

Il regarda Dan arriver l'air en colère ou bien agacé. Allait-il se prendre un coup ? Peu importe. Qu'il le poignarde rapidement et qu'ils ne finissent. Mais Cain n'eut pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Il l'embrassa avec violence et agressivité.

 

\- « Da.. »

\- « Tais-toi ! Tu m'énerves. »

 

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et le poussa jusqu'à une table métallique. Herbert sursauta quand son dos rencontra le matériel. Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il s'y retrouva assis, puis allonger. Il était complètement paniqué, mais Dan l’empêchait de faire quoi que se soit.

 

Dan serra les dents, il était en colère, ce n'était pas une vraie colère, mais plus de la frustration. Il attrapa la chemise de son amant et fit sauter les boutons pour l'ouvrir avec violence. Herbert essaya de stopper ses mains, mais il défit en vitesse sa cravate et les lui attacha ensemble.

 

\- « Tu sais Herbert. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de si compliquer que ça, contrairement à toi. »

 

Il le mit torse nu et Herbert frissonna contre le froid de la table. Dan s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon.

 

\- « J'aimais Meg, si on était resté ensemble encore un peu j'aurais fini par la demander en mariage. Et quelques années après on aurait fait trois beaux gosses à tête blonde et avec des bouilles adorable. »

 

Herbert était désormais nu, il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui même alors que son dos s'habituait au froid. Il regarda Dan enlever son haut.

 

\- « Mais Meg est morte et avec elle le reste. Elle a tout emporté dans la tombe, jusqu'à ma volonté. Ça a fait de moi une larve qui ne pensait pas avoir la possibilité de toucher ça une nouvelle fois. »

 

Dan écarta les jambes d'Herbert pour se mettre entre elles et il commença à le caresser. Le scientifique durcit entre ses mains expertes.

 

\- « Tu dis que je ne suis pas comme toi. C'est vrai on est différent, très différent, mais contrairement à toi je sais mieux m'adapter au changement et ce n'est pas parce que je suis pas gay à la base que je ne peux pas aimer un autre homme. »

 

\- « Dan.. » Dis Herbert d'une voix tremblante.

 

Le médecin sentit qu'il était déjà proche de la délivrance alors il s'arrêta de le caresser et chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de lubrifiant. L'erlenmeyer contenant le sérum d'Herbert atteint son regard il se pencha sur le coté du mieux qu'il pu jusqu'à atteindre l'objet qu'il convoitait.

 

\- « Quoi ? » Siffla Herbert un peu paniquer.

Dan l'ignora et versa un peu du liquide fluorescent sur ses doigts.

 

\- « Ne joue pas avec mon réactif. » Grogna Herbert. « Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. »

 

Herbert s'étrangla quand il sentit un doigt le pénétrer.

 

\- « Respire. C'est ça comme ça. »

 

Fit Dan en le regardant se tortiller alors qu'il essayait de le détendre.

 

\- « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Herbert, tu as peur que je te quitte, mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? En faites tu ne peux en avoir aucune idée. Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense. Tu fais juste des extrapolations de tes peurs. »

 

Cain versa un peu plus de produits pour rendre le mouvement de son doigt en Herbert plus facile.

 

\- « Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je voulais des enfants ? Une femme ? Une maison ou toute autre chose de ce genre ? Allez vas y répond. »

\- « Jamais. »

\- « Jamais, parce que je voulais ça avec Meg, mais tout ça est mort avec elle. Alors je m'en fiche d'avoir des enfants Herbert. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. »

\- « Tu mens. » Provoqua le scientifique mal à l'aise de se faire ainsi dominer et engueuler sur une table métallique glaciale alors qu'il était nu.

 

Dan le fit taire en le pénétrant d'un second doigt, ce qui provoqua un gémissement des lèvres du scientifique alors qu'il se tortillait sous Dan davantage.

 

\- « Arrête d'avoir peur Herbert. Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. J'étais mort à l'intérieur après la mort de Meg et tu as réussi à me faire tuer pour toi. J'aurais tué pour Meg, maintenant je tue pour toi, est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

 

Herbert bougea la tête de gauche à droite dans un non en fermant les yeux.

 

\- « Respire Herbert. »

 

Le scientifique sentit le liquide froid de son réactif lui couler une nouvelle fois entre les jambes et peu après il sentit un troisième doigt le pénétrer.

 

\- « Je n'aime pas ça. » Grogna-t-il dans un léger sanglot.

 

Mais Dan l'ignora continuant des mouvements de vas et viens et de ciseaux. Avant de les retirer satisfait et de soulever les hanches d'Herbert pour se positionner devant. Il le pénétra doucement, mais Herbert ne put s’empêcher de gémir de douleur et se débattit pour s'échapper à cette sensation inconnue.

 

\- « Calme-toi. Chut. »

 

Dan lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa doucement en s'enfonçant toujours en lui très doucement. Herbert se détendit un peu.

 

\- « Tu m'as rendu le goût d'aimer Herbert, et à moins que tu ne veuille plus de moi, il est hors de question que je laisse la personne qui m'a fait ça s'enfuir et il est hors de question que je l'abandonne. » Chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'Herbert.

 

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours dans l'entre chaude de son amant, il toucha apparemment une zone sensible, car Herbert se mit à gémir et à souffler de plaisir. Malgré les longues minutes où il s'était senti inconfortable.

 

\- « Da.. Dan continue. »

 

Alors le médecin se retira un peu avant de se renfoncer dans la chair tendre et brûlante jusqu'à ce qu'il réentende les gémissements. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme et c'était une sensation très particulière. Il se redressa.

 

\- « Aaah, aah doucement. » miaula Herbert

 

Le médecin commença des vas et viens plus rapide et langoureux.

 

\- « Alors Herbert, tu as compris ? »

\- « Aaah.. qu.. aah. Quoi ? » répondit-il avec difficulté alors que le plaisir le submergeait dans tout son bassin.

\- « Je t'aime et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais pour autre chose ou pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

 

Herbert secoua la tête dans un non en fermant les yeux trop gênés d'une telle situation. Dan agacé donna un grand coup de reins ce qui fit crier de douleurs Herbert.

 

\- « Fait pas ça, ça fait mal ! »

 

Il se redressa un peu et lui jeta un regard noir peu convaincant. Dan le rallongea en appuyant sur sa poitrine d'une main.

 

\- « Est-ce que tu as compris ? »

 

Ils recommencèrent leur manège deux fois de plus jusqu'à ce qu'Herbert comprenne.

 

\- « Je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Tu as compris Herbert ? »

 

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement tête les yeux légèrement larmoyants.

 

\- « Oui. » dit-il d'une voix faible

 

Dan se rallongea sur lui et l'embrassa.

 

\- « C'est bien. »

 

Il lui embrassa le cou avant de descendre lécher un téton.

 

\- « Non arrête pas tout en même temps. » Grogna Herbert incapable de supporter autant de plaisir physique en même temps.

 

Dan attrapa l'erlenmeyer et versa une nouvelle dose de réactive pour rendre la pénétration plus souple.

 

\- « Arrête d'utiliser mon réactif pour ça. Trouve autre chose. »

\- « Tu préférerais que je te lèche peut-être ? »

\- « Noon. »

\- « Alors, arrête de te plaindre. »

 

Dan continua ses mouvements langoureux et tendres et West s'était accrocher à ses épaules. Leurs fronts étaient collés et leurs lèvres se frôlaient régulièrement.

 

\- « J'ai mal au bassin. » Avoua finalement Herbert.

 

Dan se retira et retourna Herbert avant de le pénétrer à nouveau.

 

\- « Aah ! »

\- « Chuut détend toi. »

 

Dan passa sa main sous Herbert et commença à le caresser alors que son autre bras sur sa poitrine le maintenait contre lui.

 

\- « Lève un peu les hanches. » Murmura Dan.

 

Herbert s’exécuta tout en posant son front contre le froid du métal de la table. Gémissant sans relâche incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Le plaisir le rendait muet de tout mot. Jusqu'à ce que proche de la délivrance il s'accroche à la table comme il s'était accroché au rebord de la baignoire.

 

Dan le sentit venir, un cri vint ravir ses oreilles tandis que le sexe entre ses doigts laissait échapper la semence et que le corps d'Herbert se contracte tellement que cela l'amena lui même à la jouissance.

 

Le médecin se retira doucement puis retourna Herbert et s'allongea contre lui alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement.

 

Puis Cain porta Herbert jusque dans la salle de bain le nettoyé un peu puis dans la chambre où ils s'allongèrent nus. Dan caressant avec tact et douceur le visage de son amant, glissant parfois sa main dans ses cheveux.

 

Une chose était sûre, le sexe avec Herbert était l'une des meilleures choses au monde et si son stupide scientifique avait été d'accord, il aurait recommencé sur le champ.

 

\- « Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère. »

\- « Si, n'utilise plus jamais mon réactif pour ça. » Dan rigola. « Je ne rigole pas, ce n'est pas un jouet. »

\- « Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

\- « De quoi alors ? »

\- « On a fait l'amour, je t'ai fait prendre ton pied. »

 

Herbert fut gêné alors il se tourna boudeur, laissant aux yeux de Dan que son dos.

 

\- « As tu vois tu boudes. » Plaisanta Dan. « Tu sais ce que je veux ? »

\- « Non. » Répondit Herbert en se retourna vers Dan.

\- « Je veux rester avec toi toute ma vie et je veux que tu continues de bosser sur ton réactif, que tu l'améliores pour que le jour où je mourrais tu me réanimes et je ferais la même chose pour toi et on vivra une deuxième vie et quand elle sera finie on recommencera pour une troisième et quand elle sera finit on continuera pour l'éternité Herbert. C'est ça ce que je veux, et je le veux avec toi. Tu vois je ne suis pas si normal que ça. Moi aussi je suis fou, mais je m'en fiche, si tu m'aimes et si tu es prêt à vivre ça avec moi alors je m'en fiche. Tu comprends Herbert ce que je veux te dire ? »

 

Le scientifique en resta bouche bée.

 

\- « Je ne mens pas, peut-être que parfois on s'engueulera et je claquerais la porte de colère, mais je n'irais jamais voir ailleurs et je reviendrais toujours vers toi. »

 

Herbert se rapprocha de Dan et se cala contre lui de façon tendre.

 

\- « Je t'aime Dan alors reste avec moi. »

\- « Pour l'éternité. »

 

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant de dire en cœur.

 

\- « Pour l'éternité. »

 

**Fin.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus :)


End file.
